Murdering Angel
by Diosa Galaxy
Summary: Traducción.UA. Shaoran Li es un investigador privado, frío con todo el mundo. Su jefe le asigna trabajar con Sakura Kinomoto en un caso que involucra a un loco asesino en serie que los llevará más cerca de lo que se imaginan. S&S SUSPENDIDO INDEFINIDAMENT
1. Chapter 1

¡Holas a todos! Como dije en mi perfil, si es que lo vieron XD, me presento hoy como la traductora de una de los fics que más me gustaron, supongo que muchos de ustedes me conocerán como lectora… bueno, ahora además de eso voy a comenzar a traducir fics en ingles que haya leído y que me gusten n.n ya que como no puedo ofrecerles algo hecho por mi exclusivamente, quiero darles una linda satisfacción. Por supuesto que no es nada del otro mundo leer fics en inglés… pero yo no se ustedes… lo que pasa es que a veces hay que forzar algo la mente, y ayudarse con el traductor resulta pesado… y termina doliendo la cabeza . (jeje o por lo menos a mi sí XD) pero como ya leí la historia se me va a hacer un poco más fácil. Bueno, como decía… ya que no puedo hacer mucho por ustedes, y para los que nos brindan sus maravillosas historias les evitaré el dolor de cabeza, es mucho mejor leer algo en el idioma de uno ¿cierto? Y como me gusto tanto la historia quise que la conocieran… jijiji. 

Wenu! Dejo de aburrirlos con tanta palabrería y disfruten de esta hermosa historia!...

**Ah! Yes! ****Goddess here is the fanfiction' s translation that I promised you!**

**Cosas para saber**

Sakura y Tomoyo tienen 23 años.

Shaoran y Eriol tienen 24 años.

"Alguien hablando**"**

_Pensamientos_

(Cambios de escena o de punto de vista)

Declaimer de traductora y autora XD: Card Captors Sakura no nos pertenece… aunque quisiéramos a Shaoran y muchas lectoras y otras autoras por ahí también jajaja.

"**Murdering Angel****"** (Asesinato de ángel)

**Autora intelectual**: **Goddess of Destiny**

**Capítulo Uno**

El asesino ha atacado de nuevo. Jack el destripador en persona, o por lo menos un descendiente de él. Fueron diez asesinatos y ni una sola pista de él, ni una huella digital, ni un solo testigo ocular.

Desde que llegué al caso.

Miro hacia abajo a mi agenda en mi nuevo escritorio, en mi nueva oficina.

'_Li_' –se leía –'_La primera asignación para ti son los asesinatos de John Doe. La jefa de la causa está de vacaciones, hasta que ella llegue, el caso es todo tuyo_' –firmado por el jefe.

_La jefa de la causa, _pensé. Cuando yo me reuní por primera vez con mi empleador, él dijo que ella era un dolor de cabeza. Bueno, de lo que he escuchado por aquí, el jefe es el dolor. La única razón por la que ella es la encargada de la causa es porque ella misma tomó el caso de él. Pero me pregunto como lo hizo. Supongo que no lo sabré hasta la próxima semana.

Miro a las víctimas de los archivos. The only thing they had in common was the fact that they were police officers. Lo único que tenían en común era el hecho de que todos eran agentes de policía. Su género, color de cabello, de ojos… etc… eso era todo diferente. El informe dice que el marido de la primera víctima contrató a mi jefe. Su marido era rico y todo el mundo quería encontrar al culpable… la policía, los investigadores privados… todos quienes fueran capaces de ubicar al asesino. Pero ahora, no importa el tipo de trabajo que tengamos, todos nosotros estamos tratando de encontrar a este asesino.

Miro mi placa de identificación… '_Li Shaoran_' –leo… sí, ese es mi nombre. Un hombre con ojos ámbar y cabellos castaños.

_Eso es lo complicado –_pensé_ –nunca se puede domar._

-"¿QUÉ?" –venía un fuerte grito desde el pasillo. Espero cuando oigo pasos dirigiéndose hacia mi puerta, seguidos de unos golpes, haciendo que ésta se abra y se cierre de golpe. Escucho gritos que no puedo entender en la otra oficina. Yo siento como los músculos de mi cara se fruncen.

_¿Qué demonios?_ –pensé. Miro a mi puerta y veo a un hombre de mi edad de cabello azul y delicadas gafas.

-"Así que tú eres el nuevo en los refuerzos, bienvenido a bordo" –dijo.

Yo me acomodé en mi silla –"¿Quién eres tú?" –Pregunté.

Él sólo sonríe –"Hiragizawa Eriol, otro de tus compañeros de investigación privada".

No me gusta hacer nuevos amigos, y éste no es una excepción. "Why are you here?" I can tell he knew I wanted him to leave, but he just ignored it. -"¿Por qué estás aquí?" –Fue lo único que le dije. Él sabía que yo quería que se valla, pero simplemente lo ignoró.

-"Sólo vine para saber quien era la próxima víctima de Sakura" –Dijo para finalmente comenzar a salir… -"Por cierto¿cómo te llamas?".

Yo gruñí. ¿Por qué necesitaba saber mi nombre?.

-"Li" –escupí.

-"¿No tienes primer nombre?"

-"Li" –le repito.

-"Bueno, Li Li" –él dijo duplicando apropósito mi apellido y saliendo de la oficina. –"Buena suerte" –escuché mientras cerraba la puerta.

_¿Buena suerte¿Para qué?_ Me pregunto. También me pregunto, quien es esa tal '_Sakura'._

Comienzo a ver los archivos sobre los asesinatos de John Doe, cuando de repente mi puerta se abre. Yo parpadeo con sorpresa cuando me doy cuenta de que es una mujer… una _muy_ enfadada mujer.

**(Veinte minutos antes)**

¡Yo no podía creer lo sexista que era mi jefe! En vez de llamarse 'Henry Bennett', debería llamarse 'Estúpido Bennett'. ¡Sabía que si no me iba a esas malditas vacaciones, esto no habría pasado! La única razón por la que me fui, fue porque él amenazó con despedirme.

-"Gracias por adquirir nuestro servicio de alquiler de autos, señorita Kinomoto".

Yo le di una rápida mirada amistosa a la sonriente recepcionista que me entregaba las llaves del automóvil que acabo de alquilar. Tenía mi propio coche en la estación de neumáticos. Firmé un acuerdo antes de despedirme, fui al aparcamiento donde estaban todos los automóviles y pulse el botón que venía a juego con las llaves. Sonreí con satisfacción cuando vi parpadear las luces de un lujoso Mercedes-Benz. _Fue una gran elección_, me dije a mi misma.

Me subo de manera rápida y comienzo a andar. Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y marqué al número de mi secretaria. Sonó un par de veces antes de que contesten.

-"_Hola, habla Daidouji, la secretaria de Kinomoto_".

-"¿Tomoyo?" –puse una mano al volante mientras sostenía mi celular. –"Soy yo, Sakura"

-"¡_Oh Sakura¡Bienvenida a Tomoeda, Japón¿Hace cuánto tiempo saliste de tu avión_?"

-"Cinco minutos. Fui a uno de los alquileres de autos cerca del aeropuerto. Estoy llegando" –seguí manejando el coche y salí en dirección al pequeño edificio de los Investigadores Privados, y ahora mi jefe iba a escucharme. –"Estaré allí ¿bien?. Ah, y gracias por llamarme sobre este nuevo '_socio_' que me impusieron".

-"_De nada, pero siento haber cortado tus vacaciones_"

-"No eran vacaciones de todos modos. Seguiré trabajando sobre los asesinatos de John Doe. Además, dos días es mejor que dos semanas".

-"_Sí, pero creo que las necesitabas. Has estado rompiendo tu trasero por dos meses en este caso_"

-"Tú sabes que odio salir durante un caso, y me niego a compartirlo. Esa fue la razón por la que él me envió, para darle mi caso a otra persona. Yo sabía que él tendría que hacer eso de todos modos, pero había pensado que era de manera provisional, no una pareja permanente" –No me había dado cuenta del coche delante de mi y presioné los frenos rápidamente. Los neumáticos sonaron y desaceleraron. Yo tomé una gran bocanada de aire y suspiré. –"Voy a colgar antes de provocar un accidente".

-"¿_A cuánto estuviste de tocar el auto_?"

Me mordí el labio y fruncí en ceño. –"Um… ¿un centímetro?"

-"¡_Oh! Sí, tú tienes que colgar_"

-"Te veo en veinte minutos".

Nosotras dijimos adiós y colgué el teléfono. El viento soplaba en mi cabello castaño que caía hasta mis hombros. Estaba soleado y me puse mis lentes de sol para proteger mis ojos esmeraldas. Estaba pensando en el caso… en la forma en la que mi jefe me dio un socio.

Tenía un socio…

Yo pienso ausentemente. Las lágrimas comienzan a caer de mis ojos, pero las detengo. Volvieron a mi los terribles recuerdos de mi pasado, pero intenté concentrarme en mi presente. Los veinte minutos pasaron cuando llegué al edificio. Tenía la apariencia de una estación de policía en la que sólo hay oficinas, secretarias y todos somos investigadores privados.

Estacioné el coche y salí rápidamente hacia el edificio a donde estaba mi mejor amiga. Yo la vi hablando con Eriol, quien supongo, está de vacaciones también. Tomoyo está ruborizándose como loca, ya que sin dudas, él la está elogiando. Es divertido verlos enamorados, siendo que ellos aún no se han declarado.

Carraspeo para que sean conscientes de mi presencia. Ambos me miran, mientras Eriol sonríe y Tomoyo intenta ocultar inútilmente su sonrojo.

-"¡Sakura!" –me dice Eriol alegremente.

-"Oye Eriol" –lo llamo –"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Suponía que estabas en Inglaterra".

-"Si, bueno, mi primo no estaba muy feliz conmigo por interrumpir su luna de miel".

-"Sakura" –dice Tomoyo. 

-"¿Si?" –pregunto mirándola.

-"Él está aquí".

Mis ojos se amplían. –"¡QUÉ?"

-"Llegó hace cinco minutos" –escuché antes de comenzar a caminar lo más rápido posible hacia la oficina de mi jefe. Abrí la puerta sorprendida de que no volaran al diablo las bisagras y luego pateándola detrás de mi. Y no le di a mi jefe tiempo de replicar sobre mí… _grosera _entrada… yo simplemente comencé a escupir…

-"¡CÓMO SE ATREVE A DARME UN ENDEMONIADO SOCIO CUANDO USTED MISMO SABE COMO PIENSO SOBRE ELLOS¡USTED DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS DEBERÍA SABERLO¡DESDE QUE CONTRATÓ A MI PADRE!... ¡AHORA TENGO UN CHICO QUE CONTRATÓ AL AZAR PARA QUE ME AYUDE CON UN CASO QUE USTED SABE, NO QUIERO COMPARTIR¡DEMONIOS! AHORA, VAYA CON ÉL Y DÍGALE QUE CAMBIÓ DE OPINIÓN Y QUE LO DESPEDIRÁ.

Él se puso de pie lentamente. "How dare you come into my office in such a rude manner.-"¿Cómo se atreve a entrar a mi oficina de una forma tan grosera? I can get you suspended for that!" ¡Puedo suspenderla por eso! ".

-"No me importa" –dije entre dientes.

-"A mi sí. Soy el jefe y usted no vendrá aquí a zancadas y decirme que hacer. Y sí, se como se siente con respecto a los socios, pero es hora de que crezca y lo supere".

Lo miré enfadada. –"¡Esto es algo en lo que no puedo entenderlo sexista! No fue mi culpa que el alcalde estuviera aquí ese día hace dos meses. ¡Yo ni sabía que él estaba aquí¡Solo porque usted está enojado conmigo y piense que una mujer no puede manejar este caso, no significa que pueda darme un socio!" –me doy vuelta y salgo fuera de la oficina. –"Voy a deshacerme de él yo misma" –me murmuré.

**Jefe P.V.O**

Vi como la tormenta de mi empleada acababa de salir de mi oficina azotando la puerta. Suspiré sentándome y masajeando mi cabeza.

-"No es que sea sexista, Kinomoto" –murmuré –"Sólo estoy a las órdenes de mi jefe, quien quiere que trabajes con él y sólo con él. Es de los mejores, ya lo verás".

**Sakura P.V.O**

Caminé hacia Tomoyo.

-"¿Cuán es?" –pregunté. Ella sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

-"La oficina al lado de la tuya" –me dijo. Vi a Eriol de pie fuera de la oficina cerca a la mía. Caminé hacia allí y abrí la puerta, dándole al nuevo investigador mi peor mirada asesina.

-"Su nombre es Li" –me dijo Eriol antes de irse. Yo caminé dentro y cerré la puerta. Él estaba sorprendido con mi entrada.

Bien…

-"Li" –fue todo lo que dije fríamente. Yo esperaba que él se levantara, me sonriera o algo y luego saliera de la oficina. Ésta no era la primer pareja que el jefe me había asignado, así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era decir sus nombres fríamente y matarlos con la mirada y entonces ellos se irían.

-"Ese es mi nombre" –fue todo lo que él dijo en el mismo tono en el que yo le había hablado. Él también me lanzó una mala mirada. Eso me sorprendió mucho, pero no lo demostré. –"¿Quién diablos eres tú?" –preguntó.

Clavé mis ojos en él. No se suponía que me contestara. Se suponía que se iría. Supongo que tendré que ponerlo en su lugar. Yo sabía que yo era un esencial en el núcleo de investigadores, era dura, fría como el hielo, así es como tú tienes que ser en este mundo.

-"Vete" –dije –"De ninguna manera aceptaré tener un socio" –Él se inclinó en su silla, la cual parecía completamente nueva a comparación con mi vieja y rasgada silla.

-"Tú eres la jefa del caso de John Doe" –él dijo.

-"¿Qué si lo soy¡Ahora vete!"

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a escucharte? Tú no eres mi jefe".

Yo gruñí. ¡Ese hombre era tan molesto!

-"Si tú no te vas, yo haré que te vallas".

-"¿Cómo?"

Yo me quedé en silencio. ¿Cómo exactamente suponía que iba a hacerlo abandonar el caso? No podía amenazarlo con mi arma. En primer lugar, eso podría hacer que me suspendan o despidan. Y en segundo, mi arma aún estaba en mi armario. Tampoco podría arrastrarlo, él era más alto, y probablemente más fuerte.

**Shaoran P.V.O**

Sonreí cuando se quedó en silencio. _Esto_, seguramente, era 'Sakura'.

-"¿No puede pensar en nada señorita Sakura?"

Ella me miró, probablemente preguntándose cómo diablos sabía su nombre.

-"Es Kinomoto para ti" –ella escupió.

Fruncí el seño. Kinomoto me sonaba como un nombre familiar, pero no podía recordarlo. Sabía que no era porque la haya conocido antes, soy muy bueno recordando caras, y la de ella no me era familiar.

-"¡Te digo que salgas ahora!" –continuó. Joder, esta mujer no se daba por vencida ¿no? Bueno, a mi no me gustaba que nadie me esté mandoneando.

-"No" –dije fríamente. –"Ahora, te sugiero que salgas de mi oficina o te haré salir"

Ella se precipitó hacia mi escritorio y puso su cara muy cerca de la mía. –"No tendré una pareja, yo trabajo sola. ¿Entiendes? Puedes quedarte aquí pero no trabajarás conmigo".

-"Por mi está bien, nunca me gusto la idea de tener un socio".

-"Entonces esto esta resuelto. Trabajaremos por nuestra parte, solos".

-"Bien" –dije. Ella se levantó y se dio la media vuelta.

-"No te atravieses en mi camino, Li" –me dijo –"o, tú la pagarás en el infierno" –salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta.

-"Lo mismo para ti" –murmuré.

**(Día siguiente: Martes)**

**7:00**

Entro al edificio temprano a la mañana. En realidad, mi turno no comenzaba hasta las 8:30 am, pero soy una persona activa. Dejé mi maletín en mi escritorio, donde se encontraban todos los expedientes del caso. Me senté y lo abrí. Tomé el expediente de la primer víctima. Era una oficial que respondía al nombre de Young Sally, asesinada y encontrada en su baño. Ella fue estrangulada, puesta en la tina con su ropa de oficial mientras ésta se llenaba. Ella junto con las otras cuatro oficiales fueron encontradas de la misma manera, todas estranguladas. Las otras cinco víctimas eran hombres que fueron apuñalados. Ellos se encontraban en la cama, y al igual que las mujeres, estaban en uniforme. El asesinato estaba siguiendo un orden, Mujer-Hombre-Mujer-Hombre, y si continuaba con la undécima víctima, ésta seguramente sería una mujer. Quien quiera que fuera el asesino, definitivamente, tenía algo con el orden y con asesinar agentes de policía. Pero lo importante era esto, él o ella iba por los oficiales de policía, los Investigadores Privados no éramos su objetivo, a menos que el asesino cambiara de opinión y comenzara a matar a diez de los nuestros.

Me inclino hacia atrás y entrecierro mis ojos. Me alegra poder estar lejos de mis hermanas, que durante todo el día sólo dicen '¡Kawaii!' y podían hacerte saltar los nervios. Juro que esa es la única palabra que tienen en su vocabulario, lo que en realidad no explica su locura.

Miré la puerta. Parecía que alguien estaba volteando la perilla, sonaba como que quería entrar. Pero ¿por qué no podía golpear como una persona normal lo haría?

-"Maldición" –escuché una voy que reconocí como la de Kinomoto.

No es de extrañar que no golpee, no es una persona normal la que está intentando de entrar aquí.

Me levanté y di unos pasos hacia la puerta, pero escucho que pudo sacar el bloqueo. Una idea aparece en mi cabeza cuando eché un vistazo a los enormes libros sobre el caso. Yo me oculto a un lado de éstos, donde estaba algo oscuro, principalmente porque yo no había prendido la luz. Oigo la puerta abrirse y pasos entrar, luego la puerta se cierra. Kinomoto camina hacia mi escritorio tan lentamente como lo haría una tortuga. Puedo ver mi escritorio delante y es allí donde ella se estaba dirigiendo, pero sonaba como que ella caminaba junto al libro de casos, más bien, estaba caminando directamente hacia mi escritorio.

Ella estaba acercándose.

Por un momento agudicé mis oídos para escuchar sus pasos. Ella para de repente en frente mío, y por una fracción de segundo pensé que me había descubierto, pero luego noto que ella me estaba dando la espalda. Caminó hacia mi escritorio, no sabiendo que yo estaba ahí comenzando a seguirla.

-"Ahora vamos a ver lo que el jefe Bennett te dio para el caso" –ella susurró. Yo arqueo una ceja. –"Si no lo tengo, lo tendré".

-"¿No es eso robo?" –dije finalmente haciéndola saltar y darse vuelta. Sacó su pistola y me apunto en el proceso. –"Debería ser yo el que te apunte a ti, después de todo, tú eres la ladrona".

-"No soy una ladrona" –me contestó evidentemente enfadada. Yo crucé mis brazos pero su arma no se alejaba.

-"Cierto, entonces ¿por qué viniste aquí, sin mi permiso, cabe recordarte, y luego dices 'si no lo tengo, lo tendré'? Suena como lo que diría un ladrón¿no lo piensas así?"

Ella permanece en silencio y luego comienza a bajar su brazo.

-"Estoy en lo cierto ¿no?" –pregunto orgulloso.

**Sakura P.V.O**

Le doy una mirada orgullosa, enfadada porque él tenía razón. Quiero decir, que eso ciertamente me hacía sonar como una ladrona, pero no significaba que lo fuera. Pensaba que su turno no comenzaba hasta las 8:30, y había decidido venir para ver si el jefe le había dado algo a este novato, que yo no tenía. Yo no lo iba a robar, solo iba a tomarlo prestado… hasta que el caso estuviera terminado.

Él camina hacia su escritorio y se sienta. Yo lo miré hasta que puse mi arma de vuelta en su funda.

-"¿No vas a salir?" –pregunta sacando unos papeles de su maletín. Oh, créeme, yo quería irme, pero él podría tener información extra sobre el caso, que yo no poseía. Ese jefe era un sexista, y probablemente le dio información que se negó a darme a mí.

-"No, el jefe no me dio ningún tipo de información, más de lo que ya sabíamos" –me dijo como si me estuviera leyendo la mente –"¿Puedes irte ahora?".

Entrecerré mis ojos. ¿Quién se cree que es para decirme que salga?

Él me mira. –"Todavía piensas que tengo algo ¿verdad?"

-"Sí. Todos los hombres son iguales, piensan que las mujeres no podemos manejar nada, por eso los hombres nos ocultan las cosas, como tú, que estás engañándome y posesionándote del caso".

-"Escucha, no todos los hombres son iguales. No soy sexista, y se que hay mujeres por ahí que pueden hacer cosas muy notables, pero por lo que parece, tú no eres una de ellas. En primer lugar, tú no entiendes el significado de 'sal de la oficina'. Solo porque un hombre te haya herido engañándote, no significa que todos los hombres sean como él".

-"Ningún hombre me ha engañado-"

-"Probablemente porque eres tan molesta como una mosca, una ladrona y no vas a citas".

Le lancé una mirada asesina cuando se levantaba acercándose a mi.

-"Yo no soy una ladrona, y si voy o no a citas, no es tu problema".

-"Nunca dije que lo fuera".

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, mi cabeza estaba llena de confusión. Este chico me estaba dando batalla, y muchas de las cosas que decía eran ciertas. Yo siempre daba mis más inteligentes observaciones y argumentos¡pero ahora me estaba golpeando en mi propio juego!

No se supone que ganara… No se suponía que los hombres ganaran… o yo terminaría herida nuevamente.

-"Recuerda Kinomoto" –él dijo –"estamos trabajando por nuestra parte, así que si obtengo alguna información no te la diré ¿comprendes? Es mi asunto, no el tuyo. Solo porque yo tenga algo nuevo, no quiere decir que valla corriendo a mostrártelo, de la misma forma, en la que tú no me mostrarás tus avances, si los tienes".

Una vez más, él tenía razón. ¡Maldición! Le demostraré alguno de estos días, se lo demostraré. Me di vuelta y caminé fuera de la oficina.

**(Día siguiente: tarde: en un café)**

Tomé un sorbo de limonada mientras Tomoyo seguía hablando.

-"… y yo simplemente no se como decírselo, Sakura. Digo, yo quiero decirle a Eriol que lo amo, pero no se como".

-"Bueno, tú estás preguntándole a la persona equivocada, Tomoyo porque yo no me he enamorado de nadie".

Tomoyo mordió un poco su labio antes de tomar otro bocado de su pasta. Yo se por que ella hizo eso, pero me alegra de que no dijera nada al respecto. El café es un lugar bastante pequeño con mesas en el interior y exterior, y nosotros elegimos una mesa de afuera. La comida era excelente, sobre todo la pasta. Yo no estaba muy interesada en venir, en primer lugar, por mi trabajo sobre el caso, pero Tomoyo me insistió que necesitaba un descanso. Y en verdad que lo necesitaba. Desde que el caso había sido puesto sobre mis hombros, no había tenido ningún respiro, y Tomoyo me dijo que si me carcomía la mente y no descansaba, eso no me ayudaría a pensar. Y que yo no pueda pensar con claridad, es algo muy malo, más que nada por la presión que yo me he puesto a mi misma.

Comí un poco de mi pasta antes de hablar.

-"¿Qué tal un poema?" –le digo. Tomoyo me mira. –"Como que tú le digas de tus sentimientos a través de un poema, tú eres buena en poesía". Y es que ella lo era en realidad. Demonios, mi mejor amiga tenía múltiples talentos. Piano, fotografía, canto… todo lo que nombres, ella puede hacerlo. Y yo… yo apenas pasé matemáticas en la escuela secundaria. Eso fue un logro en sí mismo.

-"No, no quiero hacerlo de esa forma. Quiero hacerlo diferente…"

-"¿Como solo diciendo 'Te amo, Eriol'? Esa es la mejor forma que se conoce".

Tomoyo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Es demasiada tensión… voy a sonrojarme, tartamudear¡Dios¡Probablemente me caiga!".

Yo rolé mis ojos. Esta niña no estaba utilizando su cabeza. ¿Cuál era su problema con decir 'Te amo'? Son sólo dos pequeñas palabras, fácil de decir a quien tú ames.

-"Entonces ¿de que otra manera quieres decírselo?" –pregunto. Tomoyo me mira y sus mejillas se vuelven rojas. Yo me confundo, hasta que me doy cuenta de que ella estaba viendo fijamente algo detrás de mí…

**Shaoran P.V.O **

**(Diez minutos antes)**

Le di una mirada al hombre de cabello azulado. –"No, ahora sal de mi oficina". Hiiragizawa simplemente sonreía con esa sonrisa que me hizo darme cuenta de que quería sacarme fuera. Era como que él tenía su propio vocabulario, esta-inocente-sonrisa-no-es-de-ninguna-manera-inocente.

-"Vamos Li¡es una buena oportunidad para que comencemos a ser amigos! Tú eres el primer socio de Sakura-"

-"Nosotros no somos socios".

-"Bueno, eres la primera persona, que se suponía que debería ser su socio que en verdad se quedó. Otros ya se habrían ido. Además vas a estar aquí por un tiempo, y podríamos llegar a conocernos. ¡Vamos! Hay un pequeño café a unas cuadras".

Entrecerré mis ojos. ¿Un pequeño café a unas cuadras? Alguien en frente de mi puerta dijo lo mismo hace unos minutos. Sonaba como la secretaria de Kinomoto. ¿Cuál era su nombre¿Daidouji Tomoyo?

-"Esto no tiene nada que ver con la secretaria de Kinomoto, Daidouji ¿o si?"

Él parpadeó y sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco de rojo. De seguro está sorprendido de que supe el motivo por el que quiere ir allí.

-"Bueno, puedes olvidarlo. Daidouji está con ella en ese café y yo realmente no quiero hablarle ahora mismo".

-"¿Con quién¿Sakura?"

-"Por supuesto, Kinomoto… ¿quién más? Ella es como una sanguijuela y ayer intentó robarme algo que ella suponía que el jefe me había dado. Me dijo que salga de su camino, pero aún, ella no sale del mío".

Hiiragizawa sonríe de nuevo. Esa… _espeluznante_ sonrisa. ¿No podría solo dejar de hacer _eso_?

-"Tú solo debes comprenderla" –me dice.

-"Prefiero no hacerlo. Además tengo que hacer un par de preguntas".

-"¿Sobre qué?"

-"Eso no es tu asunto".

Yo tenía razón. Este chico era molesto. Caminó a lo largo de mi escritorio echando un vistazo alrededor. Una de mis cejas se eleva cuando me pregunto que es lo que está haciendo. Él se inclina un poco hacia adelante y de repente agarra mi cuaderno. Yo intento agarrarlo de nuevo, pero lo alejó de mí.

-"¿Rui Eleanor? Ella es la esposa de uno de los jefes de policía de tu caso ¿verdad?"

-"Sí, y ¿qué si ella lo es? –pregunto cuando me levanto de mi escritorio y rápidamente intento agarrar cuaderno. Él da un paso hacia atrás y yo no puedo seguirlo.

-"Hay algo más aquí que no quieres que yo vea ¿no es así? –preguntó y tenía razón. Yo había escrito unas notas que no tenían nada que ver con el caso. Observé como él lo guardaba en su bolsillo. –"Ven a la cafetería y te lo daré".

¿Soborno?

¡Este idiota me estaba sobornando!

-"¿Qué pasa si no voy?"

-"Voy a leer lo que no quieres que lea".

Yo gruño y suspiro en derrota. Caminamos hasta allá desde que salimos de edificio. Cuando llegamos al lugar, por dentro suspiré de alivio.

-"Ahora¿dónde… -Mi pregunta fue interrumpida cuando él comenzó a caminar en un ritmo rápido. Yo le seguí, esquivando, de vez en cuando, a algunas personas, la mayoría de ellos, mujeres. Tuve la sospecha de que me estaban chocando al propósito, me di cuenta de ello.

_Mujeres…_pensé. Estas mujeres son iguales que en Hong Kong. ¿No se dan cuenta de que cuando hago caso omiso de ellas es porque no quiero mirarlas?

Me detuve cuando vi un cuadro colgado en la pared que llamó mi atención. Una mujer con una camisa muy apretada estaba sentada debajo del cuadro. Ella estaba mirándome pensando que yo la estaba mirando a ella.

En la fotografía había un hombre de pie con un abrigo marrón, al lado, del que yo supongo, es la versión joven de mi jefe. Estaban estrechándose las manos sonriendo. Y en la parte superior había una inscripción.

_En memoria de Fujitaka, nuestro mejor Investigador Privado._

Lo leí. No se por qué, pero esta foto me intrigaba.

Me doy cuenta de que la mujer se pone de pie y comienza a caminar a mi, yo rápidamente camino lejos. No quería entablar ninguna conversación. Pero aun la fotografía seguía en mi cabeza.

**(Tercera persona)**

-"Oh, Shirley, se fue" –dijo la mujer de cabello rojo que se sentó al lado de la de camisa ajustada.

-"Él sólo era un poco tímido, Erika" –dijo Shirley cuando se sentó nuevamente. –"Ningún hombre se resiste a mi. Lo tendré"

-"Pero tú ya tienes a Erik" –dijo Erika un poco triste. Ella estaba enamorada de Erik, pero Shirley le clavo sus garras primero, y eso enojó mucho a Erika. En verdad la odiaba. Shirley era una perra presumida que pensaba que podía tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies por su belleza. Claro, Shirley era hermosa, ostentosa. Erika también era bella, pero nadie le prestaba atención estando con Shirley. Ella había pensado que era agradable cuando la conoció. ¿Quién diría que cambiaría tanto, y se volvería una presumida, vanidosa y malcriada mocosa. La única razón por la que no la ahorcaba era a causa de Erik. Si Erika no hubiese salido con ella, nunca habría conocido al hombre que ella siempre había amado.

-"Se que tengo a Erik, pero ese hombre encierra mucho misterio. ¿No viste la forma en la que me estaba mirando?" –Preguntó Shirley.

-"Lo se, todos los hombres te miran".

-"Sip, y puedo tener a cualquier hombre, por eso quiero a ese misterioso muchacho".

**Shaoran P.V.O**

Finalmente llegué a donde estaba Hiiragizawa, en unas mesas del exterior. Caminé hacia él cuando comenzó a hablar.

-"Hola, Tomoyo, Sakura" –dijo. Daidouji estaba roja, ruborizándose, creo –"que agradable encontrarlas aquí" –él continuó.

-"Sí¿por qué estas…" -Kinomoto dejó de hablar cuando me vio. –"¡aquí con el!" –ella exigió.

-"Porque tu molesto amigo tiene algo que me pertenece y se negó a dármelo hasta que no viniera aquí con él" –le respondí –"Yo no quería venir aquí, en primer lugar, Kinomoto. Sabía que estabas aquí con tu amiga y por eso dije que no… hasta que él me sobornó" –miro al investigador que tenía mi cuaderno. –"¿Puedes devolvérmelo ahora?".

Él simplemente sonrió y se sentó al lado de Daidouji, quien resultó incluso más roja.

-"No lo creo" –respondió. –"Te lo daré cuando nos vallamos".

¡Demonios este chico! Lo único que quiero es volver a mi oficina y trabajar sobre el caso de John Doe. ¿Es demasiado pedir¿Qué es lo tan malo que tenía este chico, quien ni siquiera se como tomó mi cuaderno, en el que había unas cosas que no quería que leyera, y me sobornara para venir?

-"Escucha Hiiragizawa…" –yo me interrumpí cuando mi localizador comenzó a sonar. Miré el número y me lleno de felicidad el hecho de que ahora tenía una escusa para salir de allí, pero mantuve mi compostura. –"Que mal Hiiragizawa, tengo que irme. ¿Me das mi cuaderno?".

-"¿A dónde vas?" –preguntó Daidouji.

-"Necesito hacerle unas preguntas a alguien sobre el caso en el que estoy trabajando" –Hiiragizawa perdió, notablemente, su sonrisa y me devolvió mi cuaderno.

-"¿El caso de John Doe?" –pregunta Kinomoto. –"¿A quién vas a hacerle las preguntas¿Hay alguien nuevo?"

Yo solo la miro y estrecho mis ojos. –"No es de tu incumbencia, no estamos juntos¿recuerdas?". Me doy vuelta sobre mis talones y camino lejos lo más rápido posible, así no tendría que estar esquivando personas y llegaría al edificio de los I.P. (investigadores privados). Cuando entré ahí, vi a las personas corriendo como gallinas de un lado a otro.

El jefe vino hacia mi pasando a través de todos con su mirada seria.

-"Problemas, un nuevo cuerpo fue encontrado, una mujer, otra oficial". –Me dijo. –"Debido a que usted y Kinomoto están trabajando juntos, tienen que ir a esta dirección" –él me pasó un papel con la dirección escrita en una limpia y prolija ortografía.

Antes de que yo le pudiera decir algo sobre que Kinomoto y yo no estábamos trabajando juntos, él me dejó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

¿Qué debo hacer?

Pensé por un momento antes de sonreír. La respuesta era bastante simple.

Sencillamente, no se lo diría a Kinomoto.

Me di la vuelta preparándome para partir, pero alguien me hizo estrellarme directamente contra el suelo. Gemí y puse mi mano en la parte posterior de mi cuello, Miré a quien me golpeó y mi mirada se torna furiosa.

-"¿No ves por donde vas?" –pregunté con desprecio.

Kinomoto, quien se estaba acomodando el cuello de su camisa, me dio la espalda furiosa. –"Fuiste tú el que no se fijó por donde iba".

Gruñí mirando alrededor, buscando el pedazo de papel que se me había caído. Y lo vi… justo en el muslo de Kinomoto. Yo gemí por dentro.

Ella me mira, mientras yo miraba el papel, y a continuación, mira su pierna. Lo agarra, para luego leerlo. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

-"_Una mujer policía es hallada muerta en su bañera, la undécima víctima_" –ella lee. Su sonrisa va creciendo. –"Ooh, y mira que tenemos aquí. Una dirección para que _yo_ valla. Demasiado malo".

Entonces yo sonrío. –"¿Te había contado sobre la buena memoria que tengo?"

-"¿Por qué habrías de…" 

Ella parpadeó y luego gruñó. Había comprendido lo que yo había dicho.

Me levanté y pasé por su lado, sin preocuparme en ayudarla, y salí. Me sonreí a mi mismo, sabiendo que yo había ganado esta ronda. Me congelé cuando escuché pasos detrás de mi. Me 

doy la vuelta y veo como Kinomoto pasa corriendo por mi lado, sacando sus llaves en el trayecto, y haciendo volar su saco. Finalmente se mete a su auto.

-"¡Maldición!" –Murmuré corriendo a mi propio coche, uno negro de cuatro puertas, BMW. Salté adentro, decidido a llegar antes que ella, y salí velozmente de la playa de estacionamiento.

**(Tercera persona)**

Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraban en la acera, de donde habían visto a los dos I.P salir a toda velocidad del aparcamiento. Tomoyo suspiró.

-"Ellos se comportan como si esto fuera una competencia en lugar de un caso. ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que estamos hablando de personas reales que están muertas?"

-"Lo hacen. Pero cuando se trata de solucionar el caso, dan lo mejor de ellos mismos para destacarse. También yo he tenido competencia. ¿No recuerdas a Takahiro?"

-"Sí, como olvidarlo" –dijo ella con el seño fruncido. –"Ese hombre no sabía el significado de la palabra 'No' cada vez que pedía una cita, yo le decía que no, pero para él, eso significaba 'Mantente preguntando, Takahiro, mantente preguntando'. En verdad me alegra que él haya tenido que irse ese día cuando…" –ella miró a Eriol. Él apartó la mirada de sus ojos, y sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

-"No, este se mantiene todavía como un caso fresco. Un año y aún es recordado como el 'Crimen Perfecto'".

Tomoyo asintió. "Sakura todavía encuentra difícil creer que está sola, pero si ella dejara de ser tan adicta al trabajo, y si dejara de ser tan fría, quizás no estaría sola".

-"Lo se, por eso creo que Li es la pareja perfecta para ella".

**Shaoran P.V.O**

Vi la cinta amarilla alrededor de toda la casa, policías por todo el lugar. No está la C.S.I (N/T: no se que es XD) y tampoco la morgue. Bueno, eso significa que aún tengo tiempo para inspeccionar el cuerpo y espero obtener alguna huella digital, aunque lo dudo mucho. Aparqué mi auto a unos pocos pasos de un camino y salí. Cerré la puerta y miré atrás, Kinomoto estaba aparcando su automóvil detrás del mío. Fruncí el seño, ella tenía el descaro de estacionar detrás de mi auto y simplemente salir e ir a la casa. Miré a mi alrededor para encontrar a la persona que estaba a cargo.

-"Señor" –vino una voz desde atrás y yo ya sabía a quien le pertenecía. La mujer en el traje de oficina azul, a quien yo estaba mirando se dirigió a nosotros. Fue hasta mi, y desgraciadamente, también hacia Kinomoto.

-"Kinomoto" –dijo la mujer. Ella me miró con sus ojos color plata. –"No te preocupes, no soy un hombre. 'Señor' es solo algo que muestra que soy el jefe del departamento de policía. Tu jefe, sin embargo, acaba de decirme que tú…" –señaló a Kinomoto. –"y tu pareja vendían aquí. Que paso, yo pensé que estabas trabajando en el caso de John Doe sola".

Me di cuenta de la tensión entre ellas, la sonrisa en los labios de esa mujer mientras Kinomoto la asesinaba con la mirada. Me pregunto como sabía cada una, que Kinomoto era una investigadora y esta mujer, un agente de policía, pero esto mostraba, claramente, que la señorita era quien dirigía.

-"Estoy trabajando en el caso sola, y el tan nombrado socio, se encuentra trabajando en este por su cuenta".

-"Sí, pero parece que tú disfrutas robando cosas que me dieron a mi" –comenté glacial. La mujer de traje azul me miró, en sus ojos vi la sorpresa, vi la… la felicidad, creo. Pero esto era más profundo que solo eso.

-"¿Tú eres su socio? Hola, soy Amanda Lang" –se presentó extendiendo su mano. Yo la miro a ella y luego a su mano, para luego volver a mirarla. –"Bueno" –continuó bajando el brazo. –"Entiendo si no quieres estrechar mi mano. ¿Qué tal si me dices tu…"

-"No es momento para presentaciones" –interrumpió Kinomoto y definitivamente no lamento que lo haya hecho. –"¿Dónde está en cuerpo y las pistas que encontraron?".

Me alegro de que ella haya interrumpido. Yo realmente no quería socializar con esta mujer Lang.

-"Derecho por este camino" –dijo Lang volteándose y conduciéndonos hacia el cuerpo. Miré a mis alrededores y me doy cuenta de que todos los cuadros colgados eran de la misma persona, ya sea sola o acompañada con alguien más. Subimos las escaleras y atravesamos algunas habitaciones para llegar a esa habitación. No sabía que el interior de la casa sería tan grande, en el exterior parecía una casa ordinaria, no una mansión.

-"Como a las demás víctimas, la encontramos en la bañera, vestida totalmente con el uniforme y estrangulada". –nos dijo Lang cuando ingresamos al cuarto de baño completamente mojado.

-"¿Nombre?" –pregunto dirigiéndome a la bañera desbordante de agua.

-"Raven Lidia" –me respondió Lang.

Miro el rostro a través del agua. –"¿Alguien ha movido el cadáver?"

-"No, nadie aquí ha tocado nada más que las manijas para detener la inundación de toda la maldita casa".

Fruncí el seño cuando me doy cuenta de que esta mujer es la misma que la de todas esas imágenes.

-"Esta mujer estaba en cada una de las fotos" –digo. Kinomoto se acercó y se puso a mi lado.

-"Ella debe haber sido una mujer bonita en vano". –dijo ella.

-"No" –dijo Lang. –"Ella no lo era" –ella se retiró y nosotros la seguimos. –"Cuando algo está colocado en una pared y lo dejan ahí por bastante tiempo, el color que rodea la pintura se va oscureciendo por la suciedad y otras sustancias, lo que deja un desajuste entre el color que rodea la imagen y la pintura detrás de ella".

-"¿Y tiene que ver eso con algo?" –preguntó Kinomoto.

-"Esto tiene que ver con todo" –declaró Lang deteniéndose en frente del cuadro de la víctima. Ella se puso sus guantes de plástico antes de agarrar el marco y sacarlo. Sorpresa es lo que 

llena mi rostro cuando veo un ligero cuadro blanco que destaca de la oscuridad, pintura blanca era con lo que estaba pintadas las paredes. –"Había una pintura de menor tamaño aquí. Al principio, mis hombres pensaron que esto era una pintura, hasta que cada imagen que era movida tenía una muestra más pequeña, los claros cuadros blancos debajo de ellas. Creemos que el asesino deja pistas de algún tipo".

-"Pero por el lado de las víctimas, nada dejaron atrás". –decía Kinomoto.

-"Lo se, yo pienso que este asesino está empezando un juego, partiendo de la víctima número once" –Lang me mira. –"Un maldito tiempo para unirse a la causa ¿no?".

Sip, _un maldito tiempo_…

**Holas de nuevo, antes de despedirme hasta el próximo capítulo, quiero decirles, que si hay alguno por ahí que es medio impaciente xD (como yo) el fic está entre mis favoritos, es el último de todos porque la historia es de hace algunos años. En cuanto a las notas originales de autor, no las pongo porque ya pasó mucho tiempo y no les veo el sentido, pero si hay alguna importante no dudaré en ponerla, en cuanto a este capítulo tengo que aclarar que al asesino le dicen John Doe porque de donde es Goddess of Destiny, a los asesinos de hombres se les dice así, y a los de mujeres, Jane **

**Doe, pero como hablaba de personas en general, lo llamó John Doe, en fin, eso es lo único que se puede aclarar de este capi jejeje.**

**Como yo no soy la autora, simplemente me gustaría darles mi opinión del capítulo (eso haré en todos los demás) para saber si están de acuerdo, XD esto sería como mi comentario del capi. **

**Bueno, jeje las cosas no empezaron bien entre nuestros bellísimos protagonistas jaja, amo que en las historias las cosas en la primera instancia no estén del todo bien. Además, me encanta esto del misterio de los asesinatos, no es que me guste mucho el género policial, pero no se… todo este misterio siempre me atrapó! X3. Sakura se muestra como una chica dura… pero sí que está loca ¿Quién en su sano juicio no querría trabajar con semejante bombón? O.ó está loquísima a mi parecer… pero bueno, las cosas se irán develando con el paso de los capis, este fue como una introducción, se que quizás hubo mucha información acerca del caso y eso a veces aburre (bueno a mi la verdad me atrapó muy bien) pero las cosas se pondrán mucho mejor, y sabremos más de la historia de los protagonistas… jejeje wenus!**

**Sin mas! Solo me despido hasta el próximo capi! Espero que dejen sus reviews para que pueda comunicárselos a Goddess, o sino, pueden dejárselos a ella, pero eso tendría que ser en inglés n.n**

**Nos leemos muy prontito! **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Antes de comenzar con el capi, quería pedir disculpas por las partes que quedaron en inglés del primer capítulo, las vi pero no supe como arreglarlas, de todos modos estaban traducidas pero quedaron las mismas frases en ingles en algunas partes. Lo que pasa es que yo copio y pego los capis para ir traduciéndolos y no tener que ver la pagina, pero en algunas ocasiones olvido de borrar la oración que ya traducí, de todos modos, no hubo muchas, pero igual, quería disculparme por no revisar el capítulo antes de ponerlo. En este capítulo procurare no dejar las frases que puedan confundirlos, pero bueno si están sepan entender XD.**

**Cosas para saber**

Sakura y Tomoyo tienen 23 años.

Shaoran y Eriol tienen 24 años.

"Alguien hablando

_Pensamientos_

(Cambios de escena o de punto de vista)

**Declaimer de traductora y autora XD**: Card Captors Sakura no nos pertenece… aunque quisiéramos a Shaoran y muchas lectoras y otras autoras por ahí también jajaja.

"**Murdering Angel**(**Ángel asesino**) 

(¡¡gracias Geovis!! Jeje, realmente no había interpretado del todo el título XD) 

**Autora intelectual**: **Goddess of Destiny**

**Capítulo dos**

**Sakura P.V.O **

**(Sábado)**

Yo estaba sentada en el sofá con una libreta sobre mi falda azul y un lápiz en mi mano, lista para anotar cualquier tipo de información que pudiera darme esta mujer.

Miré cuando ella entraba a la sala de estar, su cabello era rubio, brillante como el sol y caía por su espalda. Sus manos, que se movían ligeramente, sostenían la bandeja del té.

-"A-aquí tiene señorita Kinomoto" –me dice. Sus ojos estaban rojos. Ella aún lloraba la muerte de su esposo, quien había sido la víctima número seis. Coloca la bandeja sobre la mesa de café; tenía dos tazas llenas de un líquido que parecía té, y al lado de éstas, estaba la tetera en el caso de que necesitáramos más.

-"Gracias, señora Huang" –le dije mientras agarraba una taza.

-"Oh, de nada, y por favor, llámeme Sue".

-"Bien Sue. Como usted se lo debe haber imaginado, estoy aquí para hablar sobre su esposo".

-"Sí, como puede ver, todavía estoy de luto por la muerte de Ryuji".

Tomé un sorbo de té y me preparaba para hacerle una pregunta cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Ella se excusa y camina hacia la puerta del frente de la casa. Tomé otro trago de té, deseando que la visita se fuera para que yo pudiera hacer mis preguntas. Mis ojos se amplían cuando escucho la voz del visitante.

-"Yo soy el Investigador Privado Li Shaoran, tengo que hacerle unas preguntas sobre la muerte de su marido". –le escucho decir.

-"¿Otro?" –pregunta Sue.

Vete Li, vete…

-"Esto es algo importante para el esposo de la primer víctima asesinada. El asesino es el mismo que mató a su esposo".

Hay un momento de silencio, pero entonces, para mi consternación, escucho que ella lo invita a pasar. Miro hacia atrás y lo veo. Él se detiene y me mira por un segundo, evidentemente sorprendido, pero luego sonríe.

-"Bueno, yo no sabía que estabas aquí, Kinomoto". –me dijo.

-"¿Se conocen?" –pregunta Sue.

Antes de que yo pueda decir algo, él abrió su boca.

-"Claro que sí, nosotros somos mejores amigos, muy mejores amigos. En realidad, ella está loca por mi, pero yo no le correspondía".

Comienzo a enfadarme con eso, oh, ¡en verdad que me estoy enfadando! No es extraño que él tuviera esa sonrisa.

-"¡Oh! ¿Quisiera usted un poco de té?" –ella preguntó. Él asintió, ella le sonrió, satisfecha de que él hubo aceptado, y se dirigió a prepararle una.

-"¿Cómo demonios te atreves a decir que yo estoy loca por ti, cuando sabes muy bien que te desprecio? –yo siseo.

Él caminó delante de mi, y se sentó en una silla a mi lado.

-"¿Por qué estás aquí?" –pregunto con mi voz derrochando seguridad.

-"Por la misma razón que tú, para hacer unas preguntas. En serio, yo no sabía que estabas aquí; si lo hubiese sabido me habría ido para volver luego. La última cosa que quiero, es estar a tu lado".

Sue volvió con una nueva taza de té y se la dio a Li. Ella se sentó y reparó en nosotros, esperando las preguntas.

-"Señora Huang, la primera cosa que quiero decirle es que _**yo**_ siento mucho la muerte de su esposo" –dijo Li. Yo fruncí en seño ¿para qué recalcar la palabra '_yo_'? Y entonces me di cuenta. Yo no le había dado el pésame. ¡Él estaba siendo amable, para que yo parezca una persona grosera!

-"Yo también" –digo rápidamente haciendo que él me mire. Yo le sonrío antes de mirar nuevamente a Sue. –"Esa es la razón por la que estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para encontrar a este asesi…"

-"Yo he encontrado importantes pistas que pueden llevar a nuestro asesino, esa es la razón por la que deseo hablar con usted". 

Lo miré furiosa. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Tratando de que ella piense que era un chico agradable? Bueno, yo no lo creo así.

Aparentemente, Sue no lo notaba. Haciendo uso de mis habilidades de observación, podría decirse que esta mujer estaba a gusto hablando con él, pero cuando estábamos solas, ella estaba triste y lucía miserable. Algo cambió.

-"¿Qué ha encontrado sobre el asesino, señor Li?"- ella preguntó. Fruncí el seño. Ella parecía en una nube hablándole sola a él, esa es algo que me enojó aún más. ¡Ella me estaba ignorando completamente!

-"La cosa es que este asesino, probablemente, matará a una mujer en este tiempo. Él o ella va haciendo los asesinatos en el orden Mujer-hombre-mujer, la siguiente víctima es una mujer".

-"Sí, he visto las noticias todos los días, pero ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿por qué este asesino va, y mata personas inocentes? ¿Cuál es el motivo?"

-"Eso es lo que quiero saber". –yo digo intentando acaparar su atención. Pero todo lo que ella hizo fue darme un vistazo para luego volver a Li.

-Por favor, dígame en que puedo ayudarle, señor Li".

Yo suspiro y me limito a inclinarme en la silla. Esta mujer no iba a prestarme atención, ella parecía absorta con Li, ese bastardo, ese cerdo… ese… ese… ¡ese hombre! Esto iba a ser una larga entrevista…

**(Media hora después)**

Rolé mis ojos cuando Sue le daba las gracias a Li por venir e intentar resolver el asesinato de su marido y más estupideces. Salí por la puerta sin siquiera despedirme. ¿Cuál era el punto para que ella no me prestara atención? Ella no lo hacía en tanto _nosotros_… no, en tanto que _Li_ le hacía las preguntas.

Fui al coche y puse las llaves en el ojo de la cerradura mientras pensaba cuan arrogante es Li.

-"Idiota" –susurré.

-"No creo que ese sea el nombre apropiado para llamarme cuando es tu auto el que está siendo bloqueado por mi auto para salir".

Yo ni siquiera necesitaba voltear para saber quien era, pero lancé una mirada para ver el coche que estaba bloqueando al mío.

-"Entonces muévelo" –mascullé tornándome hacia mi rival. Sus ojos ámbar sonreían mientras él se cruzaba de brazos.

-"¿Es una orden, señorita Kinomoto?" –él pregunta.

-"Sí".

De ninguna forma iba a andar con rodeos.

-"¿Te atreves a luchar?" –preguntó.

-"¿Qué es esto? ¿Veinte preguntas? No tengo tiempo para esto, ¡ahora mueve tu estúpido auto o yo lo sacaré fuera del camino con mi auto!".

-"Kinomoto, todo lo que yo hice, fue venir aquí a decirte que si querías podías venir a hablar con esta mujer de nuev…"

-"¿¡De nuevo!? ¡_De nuevo_! ¡Ni una sola palabra que salió de mi boca fue procesada por su mente porque en ella estabas tú!".

-"Lo se". –respondió con calma. –"Por eso no volveré a hablar con ella de nuevo. Todo lo que hizo fue mirarme, y realmente odio eso, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera me responde a una sola pregunta con más de un 'no se', o 'eso es cierto' y 'eso no es cierto'".

Lo miré. –"A ti no te gusta cuando las mujeres reparan en ti" –le digo. Recordé cuando llegamos a la casa de la undécima víctima hace tres días, cuando él notó la fija mirada que Lang le daba y se sintió molesto con ella.

Li sacudió la cabeza.

-"Yo hubiese pensado que tú disfrutabas de esas atenciones". 

-"No lo hago. Ya en Hong Kong todas siempre clavaban sus miradas en mi, eso me ponía muy nervioso, incluso cuando…" –Él se paró a si mismo antes de caminar hacia su automóvil. –"¿Por qué crees que yo no quería que fueras mi socia?" –murmuró pensando que yo no lo había escuchado.

-"¿Qué se supone que quisiste decir?"

Él me miró, seguramente sorprendido de que lo escuchara. Sacudió su cabeza y se metió en el coche. Puso en marcha el motor, yendo a donde quiera que fuera que iba.

Lo observé bajando el camino, cuando me di cuenta de que yo no sabía nada sobre su pasado. Pero parecía que él iba a develarme un poco de éste cuando se paró a si mismo de continuar su oración. Entro a mi coche y tengo cada vez más curiosidad por saber quién es él verdaderamente y sobre su pasado. Recuerdo que mientras Sue le estaba hablando, él mantuvo su mirada en una de las pinturas de la pared. Esa tenía ríos y montañas.

'_Paraíso de amor_' –él había interrumpido. Sue tenía una mirada confundida hasta que él explico que ese era el nombre con el que él y una mujer llamaban a ese cuadro.

Me gustaría saber quién era esa mujer y que relación tenía con él.

**Shaoran P.V.O**

No conseguí ninguna información de esa mujer.

-"Por favor, dígame que puedo hacer para ayudarlo, señor Li" –Imité en voz alta.

_Respondiendo a unas pocas preguntas, con las que pueda trabajar_. –pensé.

Las mujeres aquí son iguales que las de Hong Kong. Sólo me miran como una pieza de joyería que podrían tener como propia.

Pero esa Kinomoto… Creo que quiere _matarme_, más que apropiarse de mí. Ella contraataca, me mata con su mirada, piensa que puede controlarme. Ella solo se enfada conmigo.

¡Y demonios! ¡A mi me encanta molestarla!

Pero yo sin darme cuenta solté en voz alta 'Paraíso de amor', un comentario que fue más allá de la estupidez. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, algo que debería ser olvidado, algo que yo _quiero_ olvidar.

Llego a mi complejo de apartamentos y detengo el auto, cuando veo un auto azul en mi espacio. Fruncí el seño. Esto afirma claramente, con una etiqueta debajo del aparcamiento que este lugar fue tomado por mí. ¿Qué ciego idiota estacionó ahí?

-"Es acerca del tiempo" –vino una voz que casi hizo saltar de miedo. Miré a mi izquierda y vi al ciego idiota que tuvo la osadía de aparcar su auto en mi lugar. Yo gruñí.

-"Hiiragizawa" –mascullé. Él permanecía allí, con esa sonrisa escalofriante, frente a la ventana de mi coche. –"¡Mueve tu estúpido auto!".

Él me mira antes de sacudir su cabeza.

-"Nop, estoy algo hambriento y…" –su rostro se tornó serio. –"… es sobre el caso en el que estás trabajando".

Yo levanté una ceja y miré la puerta del lado del acompañante. Suspiré derrotado y la abrí. Hiiragizawa caminó por la parte delantera del auto (tuve la intención de pasarlo por encima) y abrí la puerta antes de que saltara dentro.

-"'The Petite Café' (El pequeño café)" –él dijo y yo asentí sabiendo donde estaba ese lugar. Comencé a conducir, una vez más, enfadado de que tuviera que derrochar gas en ese estúpido hombre de cabello azul.

-"¿Por qué no puedes contarme ahora sobre el caso?" –pregunté con frustración.

-"Porque no es sólo eso de lo que yo quiero hablarte, quiero que hables con Tomoyo también".

-"¿Por qué tengo que hablar con ustedes dos?" 

-"Porque tienes que".

Rolé mis ojos y en el resto del camino nos mantuvimos tranquilos, en realidad, yo no quería hablar con él; y él probablemente, no quería decir algo por accidente sobre el caso que pudiera enojar a Daidouji.

Aparqué en el estacionamiento de la cafetería, y salimos del auto para dirigirnos a ésta.

-"¡Li, Eriol, por aquí!"

Miramos alrededor de la cafetería semi-llena de gente y finalmente vimos a Daidouji agitando la mano desde una mesa. Caminamos hacia ella, y nos sentamos, yo impaciente de obtener la información.

-"Bien, así que ¿qué sabes sobre el caso?"

-"No es tanto del caso de lo que queremos hablar contigo". –comenzó Daidouji. –"Es más sobre Sakura".

-"¿Ustedes me trajeron todo el camino hasta aquí para hablar de Kinomoto, a quien no le agrado y viceversa?" –ellos asintieron. Yo sacudí mi cabeza y me puse de pie. –"No tengo tiempo…".

-"Ella no está muy cómoda cuando llegan socios". –interrumpió Hiiragizawa. –"Por dos meses, ha estado trabajando en este caso porque ella necesita consuelo".

Me detengo a mitad de camino en mi asiento y los miro. ¿Consuelo?

-"¿De qué hablas?" –pregunté. Daidouji parecía un poco nerviosa y le lancé una mirada a Hiiragizawa antes de que contestara a mi pregunta.

-"Bueno, yo no puedo contarte la continuación de la historia". –comenzó Daidouji cuando me senté nuevamente. –"Si quieres la historia completa, entonces vas a tener que preguntarle a la misma Sakura, pero yo te contaré todo lo que pueda. A ella le molesta tener una pareja".

-"Me lo imaginé" –contesté.

-"Tú no eres el primer socio que se ha asignado para estar con Sakura, pero los primeros fueron espantados por ella. Eres el primero que se ha quedado, y ahora ella está dándote peleas involuntariamente, así que puedes dejar el caso, pero _no lo dejes_. Sakura necesita obtener tranquilidad y aunque ninguno aparte de ti sabe esto, podrías comenzar a ser su pareja para que ella viera que los socios no son tan malos, y pudiera finalmente, estar cómoda".

Yo aún permanecía confundido. No me agradaba Kinomoto, ella no era como yo. ¿Cómo exactamente iba a lograr su comodidad?

-"¿Por qué piensa que los socios son tan malos?" –pregunté.

Hiiragizawa suspiró. –"¿Alguna vez te has sentido tan traicionado por una persona que fue la base de tu mundo?"

Pienso sobre eso, y se me vienen todos mis recuerdos. Antes de mirarlos asentí son la cabeza.

-"Eso es lo que Sakura está haciendo" –dice Daidouji. –"Sakura no quiere a nadie como su compañero para que no le vuelvan a hacer lo que le hicieron. Ella considera que todas las parejas son iguales…"

-"Incluyéndome". –interrumpí. Bueno, ahora se por que Kinomoto actúa en la forma en que lo hace. Pero eso no quiere decir que ella pueda seguir pensando en mí como en alguien inferior, a quien le pueda gritar y mandonear.

Permanecimos en silencio por un momento. Puedo decir que eso es todo lo que ellos iban a contarme, y creo que estaban esperando que yo les de algún tipo de respuesta.

-"No estaba planeando dejar el caso" –dije finalmente en voz alta. –"no voy a dejarlo. No tengo ni idea de cómo tranquilizar a Kinomoto, pero si lo hago de alguna manera, eso estaría hecho involuntariamente. Si ella sigue actuando en la forma en lo que lo hace, entonces así lo haré yo. Tan simple como eso. No beso traseros y no me tomará como basura de nadie. Si todo lo que le ha sucedido en el pasado es malo y me lo cuenta, entonces yo podría cambiar mi opinión, pero por ahora, nada ha cambiado entre nosotros".

Daidouji suspiró. –"Su pasado no es bonito".

Me puse de pie. –"Ni el mío". –dije antes de salir.

**(Tercera persona)**

Eriol miró a Tomoyo. –"Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que no se irá".

-"Y nosotros que le contamos un poco sobre Sakura no ayudó a que él se ablande en su comportamiento con ella".

-"Bueno, yo estoy de acuerdo con el chico. Si Sakura no se suaviza con él ¿Por qué él debería hacerlo? Sakura es como una hermana para mi, pero estamos jugando un juego a su favor".

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"

-"Tratar de hacer que Li sea más suave con ella, hablándole sobre no dejarla para que pueda reconfortarla; no hicimos eso; y entonces tratar de hacerlo amigable en torno a ella. Nosotros íbamos a hacer que él haga todo esto, lo que a él probablemente no le gustaría, y lo que Sakura habría hecho con su actitud es ignorarlo y actuar fría. Yo creo que tenemos que hacer esto equitativamente. Tenemos que hacer que Li _y _Sakura se suavicen mutuamente, luego intentar convertirlos en amigos, y a continuación, hacer que caigan el uno por el otro".

Tomoyo inclinó su cabeza. –"Tienes razón. Li es guapo y Sakura es hermosa, estoy segura de que no tendrán ningún problema de enamorarse el uno del otro".

-"Créeme, no habrá problemas. Conociéndote, yo soy el que tendrá que ser el mejor amigo de Li en las próximas semanas, para hacer que se enamore de ella, y él ya tiene aversión a mi".

-"Estoy segura que podrás obtenerlo de él" –Dijo ella colocando su barbilla en una de sus manos. Él le sonrió dulcemente.

-"Tú has dicho que Sakura es hermosa, y estoy de acuerdo, pero para mis ojos, tú eres aún más hermosa". –la halagó. Tomoyo se ruborizó con un rojo brillante mientras él continuaba con sus cumplidos, como usualmente lo hacía.

**Shaoran P.V.O**

Caminé hasta mi coche, sin siquiera importarme como Hiiragizawa volvería a casa. Puse la mano en mi bolsillo buscando las llaves. Sentí el frio del acero y las había sacado afuera cuando un guante cayó delante de mis pies. Vi a quien lo dejó caer y gruñí en voz alta cuando supe de quien se trataba. Era esa mujer que estaba sentada en frente de esa fotografía que me había intrigado. Ella movió sus pestañas.

-"¡Oh! Dejé caer mi guante". –dijo en una voz que pienso, se supone que yo la quiero.

Yo sabía lo que ella quería hacer. Ya he pasado por esto y otras cosas con las mujeres que me querían, pero no lo consiguieron, y se bastante bien como quieren que reaccione.

-"Sí, usted, ciertamente, lo hizo. Mejor recójalo antes de que se ensucie". –le respondo pasándola y continúo. Unos segundos después, ella aparece a mi lado, con su guante en su mano.

- "Mi nombre es Shirley Campton, ¿y el tuyo?" -pregunta

-"No le doy mi nombre a nadie".

-"Aww, estoy segura de que lo encontrarás en tu corazón para decírmelo ¿hmm?"

Gruño mentalmente pero mi rostro no muestra emoción alguna. Finalmente llego a mi coche y después de encajar la llave en el ojo de la cerradura, ella pasa delante de mí. Mi llave casi tocando su estómago.

-"Tan serio". –Ronronea. –"Me gusta eso en un hombre". –ella coloca sus manos en mis hombros y justo cuando estaba a punto de gritarle que me deje ir, y que me deje solo, una voy demasiado familiar, habló detrás de mi.

-"Pensé que no te gustaba la atención".

Gemí, esta vez, exteriormente. Campton bajo sus manos de mi y se volvió para mirar a Kinomoto.

-"No me gusta". –le digo.

**Sakura P.V.O**

Crucé mis brazos. Había venido aquí para comer un poco y cuando me paseo desde el estacionamiento para llegar a la entrada veo al 'señor gran flechador', con una mujer, quien estaba siendo amigable con él.

-"Oh, ¿en serio?".

-"De verdad".

Miro a la mujer y ella me enfrenta.

Lo más probable es que interrumpí su objetivo de tirársele a él.

Sonreí.

-"Esto no luce como si estuvieras declinando la atención, Li".

-"¡Cállate, Kinomoto!".

-"¿Quién diablos eres tú?" -pregunta la mujer fríamente. Alcancé mi bolsillo y saqué la credencial que me identifica como una I.P.

-"Investigador Privado, y este tipo que tú estás intentando conseguir, es con quien mi jefe quiere asociarme. Un consejo, tú vas a tener un montón de trabajo para llevarlo a la cama contigo, porque tu belleza, encantos, y exceso de muestras de carne, no van a hacerle efecto y si te estás preguntando como es que yo se lo que tú acostumbras para conseguir chicos, es en un aspecto confidencial, que tú tienes esas marcas que te identifican como una de esas mujeres que piensan que pueden obtener a cualquier hombre que quieren".

Ella lucía sorprendida tomando y asimilando la información e insultos, y miraba a Li, luego a mi, volvía a él, luego a mi de nuevo, entonces me miró enfadada antes de dar una patada al suelo y refunfuñarse a sí misma.

-"Ni siquiera un minuto y no le gusté". –digo. –"Creo que ella cree que…". –paré cuando me di cuenta de que él no me estaba escuchando, pero estaba mirando algo detrás de mi.

-"Marihuana". –escuché murmurar a Li que comenzaba a caminar a ellos. Los dos chicos se dieron cuenta de él, y entonces me miraron antes de que sus ojos se ampliaran y comenzaran a correr hacia su auto. Parpadee, miré mi mano y vi mi tarjeta de identificación.

-"Oh, deben haber pensado que somos oficiales". –murmuré, la guardé y comencé a correr detrás de Li que los estaba siguiendo. Él paró de repente y vuelve corriendo hacia mi.

-"¡Mierda! ¡Se fueron dentro de su auto!" –grita Li pasando por mi lado y metiéndose de un salto dentro de su coche.

-"¡Entra!" –me ordenó abriendo la puerta del acompañante.

-"¡Maldición, no…" 

-"No tengo tiempo para esto". –dijo cuando llegó a mi cogiéndome de un brazo y metiéndome al coche. Cerró la puerta antes de que pueda posicionarme correctamente y comenzó a correr detrás de ellos.

-"¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?!" –me precipité a él.

-"¿Qué parece esto?" –él saltó.

-"¡Maldito seas, Li! ¡No somos policías, somos I.P's! ¡Nosotros no perseguimos a los sospechosos de tener drogas! ¡sólo perseguimos a las personas que forman parte de la causa con la que trabajamos!"

-"¡Entonces es gente como tú la que deja que estas personas deambulen por las calles!"

Él toma una curva cerrada, lo que hace que me golpee con la puerta y sacuda mi cabeza. Agarro la manivela cuando veo que él va a más de cien millas por hora, pasando semáforos en rojo y pasando de un carril a otro. Grité cuando casi golpeamos a un automóvil al pasar por la luz roja.

-"¡La policía va a tener que evaluarte en esas persecuciones!"

-"En el compartimento…" –dijo. –"hay una luz, ¡sácala!"

-"Li…"

-"¡Ahora!" –él me corta sobresaltándome. Abrí el compartimento y vi una de esas luces rojas, que nosotros y los policías podemos usar en el caso de una persecución. La saqué y se la di a él, quien la coloca de su lado, cerca de la esquina. Lo prende y la luz roja se enciende, Comienza a girar y la sirena suena avisándoles a las personas inocentes que salgan del camino.

La velocidad subió cuando entramos en la autopista y los coches salían de nuestro camino. Me puse el cinturón de velocidad frenéticamente cuando vi hacia donde la autopista se separaba en dos caminos, a sabiendas de que Li estaba haciendo lo mismo.

-"¿¡Por qué ellos no se detienen!?" –mascullé para mi misma. Mis ojos se ampliaron cuando fueron al lado derecho de la autopista ¡contra el tráfico! –"¡Oh, no! ¡Demonios!"

Li los seguía y yo involuntariamente me aferraba al cinturón de seguridad. Los autos que encabezaban nuestro camino tocaban las bocinas al coche de los sospechosos que se movía a un lado.

-"Li… solo quiero hacerte saber que… ¡_te mataré cuando esta mierda termine_! –grité a medida que íbamos avanzando, y corríamos de carril contra el tráfico. El automóvil delante de nosotros pasó entre dos enormes camiones de montaje. Li hizo lo mismo siguiéndolos a cada paso del camino. Nos acercamos a los traficantes y justo cuando estamos a punto de tocar el paragolpes, ellos se mueven apresuradamente al otro carril.

-"Mierda". –gritamos al mismo tiempo al en el momento en el que un auto azul casi nos golpea, haciendo que Li se desviara del camino y perdiera un poco el control, moviendo el auto de un lado a otro, antes de que volviera a recuperarlo. Si golpeábamos el auto, habríamos causado una gran coalición.

-"Oh Dios, vamos a morir". –me quejé cuando él aceleró y continuaba con su maldita persecución. Yo nunca había estado en un seguimiento de este tipo. Como una I.P. no tengo muchas oportunidades como ésta, y si fuera por mí… ¡Nunca hubiera estado en ninguna persecución en mi vida!

-"No vamos a morir". –dijo Li centrando sus ojos en el auto de enfrente.

-"¡Tú definitivamente vas a morir, Li! ¡Si esta persecución no te mata, entonces _yo_ te mataré! 

Li acelera hasta el coche y lo golpea. ¡Él lo golpea!

-"Li, este es el fin, por eso espero que encuentren mi cuerpo, al menos, a cincuenta pasos lejos del tuyo porque…" –él lo golpea de nuevo haciéndome gritar y empujando mi cuerpo fuera, siendo sostenido por el cinturón.

-"Voy a tener que inmovilizarlo". –Murmura Li. Mis ojos se abren cuando él, rápidamente, golpea duramente el borde del vehículo, maniobrando hasta girar sobre su eje y empujando el auto de ellos hacia los carriles hasta dejarlo contra la pared, bloqueando con nuestro coche, el lado del conductor, y con la pared, el lado del pasajero. El motor continúa funcionando para intentar escapar, pero no son capaces de moverlo.

-"Tienes suerte de hacer esto mientras la autopista está vacía". –dije cuando él salió del auto sacando su arma. Gruñí y salí también… y casi caigo. Me agarré de la puerta y miré mis rodillas temblorosas. Debo haber tenido más miedo del que pensaba pero ¿pueden culparme? ¡Él intentó y logró inmovilizarlos en la autopista! ¡Peligroso _y_ estúpido!

Miro a Li y lo veo sobre el capó de nuestro auto golpeando la ventana del conductor sospechoso con la culata de su arma. Él agarra al chico del cuello y lo tira. Se desliza hacia la izquierda del sospechoso inmovilizándolo con la cara en el suelo.

-"¡Es inútil escapar, idiota!" –dijo Li agarrándole los brazos y poniéndole las esposas. Vi al colega del chico, salir rompiendo la ventana, aparentemente, no notándome. Lo apunto con mi pistola cuando él está completamente fuera del auto, deslizándose, mientras permanezco detrás de la puerta del coche de Li.

-"Intenta correr, y te dispararé". –dije fríamente. Él me mira sorprendido y le doy la peor mirada que le puedo dar a alguien… bueno, además de Li. –"Todo depende de esto, tengo un fuerte impulso de dispararte, sólo si me escuchas o no". –agregué. Él suspiró antes de ponerse en el suelo boca abajo. Caminé hacia él y saqué las esposas.

-"Crear persecución contra el tráfico". –Murmuré agachándome a su lado, mientras su cara miraba hacia otro lado. –"Me aseguraré de que te den una larga condena".

-"Sea, sólo pruébalo". –llegó su voz, la cual tenía un acento. Levanté una ceja. Él no era, precisamente de Japón, pero creo que lo conozco. Su cabello era negro pero no pude ver el color de sus ojos. Su cuerpo estaba muy bien construido, bíceps y todo.

Probablemente trabaja fuera, pensé.

-"Mmm… me suenas familiar". –le dije. Él se voltea para mirarme. Sus ojos eran de un negro asombroso, pero luego, mis ojos se ampliaron, ahora viendo su rostro con claridad. Aparentemente, él también me reconoció.

-"Tsuchida Kiyo…" –susurré.

-"¿K-Kinomoto?" –él dice, cuando mi sorpresa desaparece y es reemplazada por la ira.

-"¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo fuera de prisión!?"

Él sonríe. –"Salí pronto por ser un buen muchacho, probablemente por estar tanto a tu alrededor. Ah, lo recuerdo bien. Tú siempre siendo tan buena y haciendo las cosas bien, tratando de estar a la 

altura de las expectativas de tu padre, nunca queriendo ser mala. Pero a mi realmente no me importó. Te habría querido entonces, y te querría ahora".

Mi ira se eleva tanto, que ni siquiera escucho las sirenas de los otros oficiales de policía.

-"¡No eres nada, enfermo bastardo!" –grité golpeándolo rápidamente.

-"¡Ouch!" –gimió de dolor girándose en torno a su cuerpo, aún en el suelo, moviendo sus manos hacia la hemorragia de su nariz. Yo lo agarré de la camisa, y él mueve sus manos para verme, pero eso sólo hizo que comience a ser golpeado nuevamente.

-"¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!" –comienzo a gritar con cada puño que tiraba hacia su cara. Siento unas manos que me toman de la cintura y me quitan. Yo luché.

-"¡_Déjame_!" –grité. –"¡Déjame ir!"

**(Tercera persona)**

Shaoran intentó sostenerla fuertemente para no dejarla ir, no importaba cuanto luchara o gritara. La policía llegó y levantó al chico que él había sacado afuera y permaneció solo para ver al muchacho al que había golpeado Sakura.

-"¡Kinomoto detente!" –siseó él. Ella dio la vuelta a su cuerpo y continuó intentando de librarse de sus manos.

-"¡_No, no, no_!" –ella seguía gritando. Él soltó su cintura, pero de inmediato agarró sus muñecas.

-"¡DETENTE!" –gritó, él finalmente. 

Sakura disminuyó la lucha cuando lo miró. Los ojos de él se clavaron en el puño de ella, notando que estaba sangrando. No sabía si era la sangre del chico o la suya.

-"Tu puño…" –murmuró él. Sakura miró hacia abajo intentando expulsar el impulso de llorar, pero no pudo, y la próxima cosa que supo, es que ella estaba sollozando.

Shaoran la miró y liberó sus muñecas, fijando su mirada en su rostro. Él no sabía que hacer.

-"Pront…" –fue todo lo que pudo decir. Él miró detrás de ella cuando escuchó a un policía gritar algo de un cuchillo. Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando vio que Kiyo, de alguna manera había escapado de las manos de los policías, corriendo hacia Sakura con el cuchillo en sus manos. No lo pensó dos veces, antes de pegar a Sakura con él y girar sus cuerpos, de una forma en la que la espalda de ella quedó arrinconada contra el auto. Él apretó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, apoyando su mentón en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Kiyo cayó al suelo de cara. Él la habría embestido pero antes de que su cuchillo hiciera contacto con su espalda, ese I.P. lo había arruinado, y fue a su rescate sacándola del camino, resultando que él cayera directamente al piso. Gruñó de dolor poniéndose de pie, para luego ser esposado por un oficial.

-"Muy bien, colega, tú tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio…". –continuó el oficial, leyéndole sus derechos mientras era llevado al auto.

Sakura detuvo su llanto y observó cuando Shaoran se apartó un poco. Sin embargo, él no la liberó de su agarre; ellos permanecieron allí por unos momentos, sus rojos, hinchados y aburridos ojos en los ámbar de él.

-"¿Tú… me salvaste?" –preguntó ella sorprendida.

-"Yo… tuve que". –él dijo suavemente.

-"¿Por qué?"

Él se mantuvo tranquilo unos momentos antes de sonreír.

-"Porque el jefe habría tenido mi cabeza si yo te dejaba morir. Él me habría despedido de un golpe". –él respondió intentando molestarla. La prefería enojada y no llorando.

-"¡Oh!" –Sakura lo empujó lejos. –"¡Así que me salvaste porque no querías ser despedido!"

_Misión completada_. –pensó él.

-"No, no es sólo eso". –él suspiró dramáticamente y puso una mano sobre su corazón. –"La culpabilidad me habría afectado, y habría tenido una monótona y aburrida vida".

Sakura lo miró enojada y entonces, él sacudió la cabeza.

-"Eso no es muy efectivo porque tus ojos están hinchados y rojos". –dijo Shaoran levantando una ceja. –"Verte en tan vulnerable estado, por eso, horroriza muchísimo".

-"Sea, bueno". –ella levantó su brazo y limpió las demás lagrimas que podrían haber caído. –"Yo… yo, solamente permití que se abran viejas heridas, pero están cerradas ahora y tú no me volverás a ver así de nuevo".

Él la observó. Kiyo era alguien de su pasado, sólo sabía eso. Y quienquiera que él fuera, le debe haber hecho algo terrible para que ella lo golpee una y otra vez para luego estallar en llanto.

Sakura suspiró, para luego poner sus manos en su cintura. –"Bueno, ¿Li? Tu auto está destruido, ¿cómo vamos a regresar al edificio?"

Shaoran cruzó sus brazos. –"No se".

-"¡Qué quieres decir con que no sabes!"

Él se encogió de hombros. –"Solo que no se".

Shaoran miró a los alrededores y vio una salida para la calle.

-"Vamos a caminar a la salida y tomaremos un taxi".

Sakura le dio una mirada en blanco. –"… ¿Qué?"

-"La salida no está muy lejos".

-"¿¡Que la salida no está muy lejos!? ¡Está como a tres millas a pie!"

-"Oh, por favor, eso no es tan lejos".

-"Bueno, para mi lo es".

Shaoran se encogió de hombros. –"Bien, entonces puedes quedarte aquí". –él se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Sakura permaneció allí por un momento antes de gruñir y pisar fuerte para seguirlo.

-"Yo ni siquiera comí". –ella murmuró haciendo sonreír a Shaoran.

**Hola! Aca está el nuevo capi! Jiji. Gracias por los comentarios, a pesar de no ser mi historia les doy las gracias de que le den merito a mi trabajo T-T ¡gracias! Jejeje**

**Ah! Que capítulo! Ahora sabemos algo más de Sakura y shao también dio algunas de sus pistas… jijiji. En particular, me encanta esta personalidad que va adquiriendo shaoran al pasar los capis, aca ya notamos el cambio ¿no? Al principio estaba siendo muy frio… en extremo podría decirse, pero ahora disfruta el burlarse de ella y molestarla… y les aseguro que esto ira evolucionando y será muy divertido 0 ayy! ¿no es bello? Encima que la protegió… es tan lindo! Jaja. Además tenemos metidos por ahí a Tomoyo y Eriol, esos siempre se traen algo entre manos… jaja aunque fue muy astuto eriol con esa estrategia… **

**En fin, que mas puedo decir… la persecución, yo me la imagine toda y dios! Que sexy que me imagine a shao! ¬ jajaja.**

**Una cosa más antes de despedirme! Jeje y aca va la propaganda! Chicos/as si les gustan los UA de esta hermosa serie, les recomiendo el fic de Silvita "Teniendo una mujer" si les interesa, está también entre mis favoritos, y estoy muy feliz porque lo actualizó recientemente! Y lo recomiendo porque no hay muchos que lo conocen. Soy feliz, es que verán, ella tarda un poquito en actualizar, pero nunca abandonaría sus historias! Asi que se los recomiendo con creces XD, créanme que está muy bueno!**

**Ahora si me despido, besos! Y nos leemos en la traducción del próximo capi!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cosas para saber**

Sakura y Tomoyo tienen 23 años.

Shaoran y Eriol tienen 24 años.

"Alguien hablando

_Pensamientos_

(Cambios de escena o de punto de vista)

**Declaimer de traductora y autora XD**: Card Captors Sakura no nos pertenece… aunque quisiéramos a Shaoran y muchas lectoras y otras autoras por ahí también jajaja.

"**Murdering Angel**(**Ángel asesino**)

**Autora intelectual**: **Goddess of Destiny**

**Beta reader****: Geovis**

**Capítulo tres**

**Shaoran P.V.O**

**(Sábado)**

-"No".

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"Porque dije que no".

-"Pero será divertido y…"

-"¿No conoces la palabra 'No'? Es lo contrario de 'Sí'. ¿Quieres que lo deletree para ti? Bueno, ¡N-O! ¡no!"

Hiiragizawa suspiró cuando negué su invitación para reunirnos en algún bar. ¿No puede este chico dejarme solo? ¿No puede simplemente salir de mi oficina? ¿¡No puede dejar el planeta!?

Aparentemente no.

-"Li…"

-"¿No tienes un caso en el que trabajar?" –le interrumpí. Ha pasado una semana desde la persecución. Una semana de pura molestia e irritación de mi parte. Kinomoto, pensando que yo iba a ser despedido por lo que hice, estaba furiosa de que nuestro jefe me diera un aumento, no ha hecho nada, pero se quejaba y me asesinaba con la mirada cuando yo estaba en su presencia. Aunque eso no me molesta ni un poco. No, cuando se trata de ella, es muy divertido ponerla de los nervios, y molestarla e irritarla. No se por qué, pero creo que es porque no está acostumbrada a tener a alguien que valla mano a mano con ella. Sip, espero que esa sea la razón, porque ella no es una de mis personas favoritas y quiero demostrarle que no seré dirigido por ella.

Pero, aparentemente, el dicho 'Todo lo que haces, regresa a ti', es definitivamente cierto porque parecía que Hiiragizawa disfrutaba ponerme de los nervios. Todos los días, él nada más, cotorreaba cosas que a mi realmente, me importaban un demonio. Nunca imaginé que pudiera tener tanta urgencia e ideas de lastimar, mutilar y/o matar a otro compañero I.P. en solo un día.

-"En realidad". –comenzó como respuesta a mi pregunta. –"Ya he resuelto mi caso. La pequeña niña secuestrada, fue encontrada en la casa de su padre. Resulta que el padre no pudo manejar el hecho de que su ex esposa tenía plena custodia y decidió secuestrar a su hija. Él se había negado a entregar a la niña y comenzó a dispararnos a mi y a mi pareja. Yo maté al padre con un disparo, pero a la madre no le importó mientras su hija estuviera sana y salva con ella".

Hice una mueca. Yo había tenido que disparar también, y de hecho, una vez maté al sospechoso. No es algo que se puede olvidar fácilmente, siempre te sientes culpable, incluso si fue el sospechoso quién comenzó a disparar primero.

-"Bien, ¿entonces no puedes ir y coquetear con Daidouji? Se que estás caliente con ella".

Una tos desde la puerta nos interrumpió y miramos para ver quien era. Hiiragizawa se volvió rojo y yo quería reír.

-"Umm, Sakura quiere hablar contigo". –dijo Daidouji algo roja con su mirada fija sobre Hiiragizawa.

-"Bueno, ve Hiiragizawa". –dije. Él me miró mal por la diversión que transmitía mi voz.

-"En realidad, Sakura quiere verte a ti, Li".

Fruncí el seño. –"¿Para qué? ¿Ella no me va a disparar una vez que entre a su oficina? ¿No?"

-"No se. Tuvo una discusión con el jefe y una vez que salió de la oficina, su cara estaba roja y apretando sus dientes, me pidió que te dijera que vallas hacia su oficina".

-"Supongo que no te lo pidió amablemente". –dije con sorna.

-"Cuando ella está roja de esa manera, nada de lo que sale de su boca es pedido o dicho amablemente, pero yo soy su mejor amiga. Estoy acostumbrada a eso". –Daidouji se pausó, entonces miró al señor 'No-conozco-la-palabra-NO'. –"Eso es todo". –ella dejó inmediatamente la oficina antes de que él pudiera pararla.

Me levanté y lo vi apretando sus puños.

-"¡Mira lo que hiciste!". –casi gritó. –"¡Ahora Tomoyo lo sabe!"

-"Puedes agradecerme más tarde". –le dije luchando contra una sonrisa.

-"¿Agradecerte? ¡Por la forma en la que lo dijiste, sonó como que sólo la quiero para sexo!"

Me encogí de hombros y él gruñó. –"Por tu culpa, ahora tendré que confesarle que la amo"

-"No tienes que hacerlo, todo lo que tienes que decir es que yo estaba mintiendo o algo. Pero creo que esta es la mejor oportunidad para que se lo digas".

-"Eso viene del hombre al que le agrada el hecho de que yo esté en un aprieto". –él murmuró cuando dejábamos la oficina, él queriendo explicarle a Daidouji, creo; y yo yendo a la puerta de al lado para ver que quiere la señorita Kinomoto.

Vacilo frente a la puerta, echándole un vistazo a las letras negritas de la puerta que dicen 'Kinomoto Sakura'. Kinomoto me odia con todo su corazón, y yo realmente no quiero entrar a su oficina solo para ser muerto a tiros. Pero aún así ¿Para qué me pidió que viniera a su oficina?

A menos que nuestro jefe le dijera algo que está obligada a compartir conmigo.

Esto será entretenido.

Llamé a la puerta dos veces y esperé, hasta que escuché el sonido de sus pies dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Crucé mis brazos cuando las pisadas se detienen. Tengo la imagen de ella dando su mayor esfuerzo para controlar su ira, antes de hacer algo estúpido, como por ejemplo, ¿dispararme en el acto?

Finalmente la puerta se abre y Kinomoto permanece allí, con una camisa blanca, pantalón blanco y un abrigo largo hasta la rodilla. Su atuendo casual la hace lucir como que está a punto de salir con amigos, mientras que yo llevaba una camisa manga larga con corbata y pantalones marrón claro.

-"Tu secretaria me dijo que tú querías verme". –le digo en un tono sin emoción alguna. Joder, ella está furiosa, con la cara roja y los dientes apretados. No dijo nada, simplemente se hizo a un lado, lo que tomé como una invitación para entrar.

Me detuve en mitad de la oficina. Era del mismo tamaño que la mía, de la dimensión de una amplia habitación, quizás dándole uno o dos pies más. A un par de pies frente a mi, delante la ventana, estaba su escritorio. Había dos sillas delante de la mesa y una detrás. A la izquierda había una gran librería, un refrigerador y un gabinete con archivos. A la derecha, había dos armarios más, una computadora sobre el escritorio, un sofá, y en la pared colgaba una fotografía. Pero sus persianas estaban cerradas, y al no entrar la luz del sol en su totalidad, yo no podía ver quien estaba en esa foto.

Así que, en otras palabras, su oficina era igual a la mía, con las mismas cosas. Nuestros escritorios tenían las mismas cosas también. Una lámpara, una placa de identificación y un calendario. Pero mi escritorio estaba limpio, el suyo no, con carpetas por todos lados y un anotador abierto con pequeñas notas al lado. El cuaderno me recuerda al que me había quitado Hiiragizawa para sobornarme. Si yo no hubiese escrito cosas personales allí, me importaría un infierno si él me lo devolvía o no. Pero la cosa era que tenía información personal, excepto una página sobre Rui Eleanor. Maldito yo por escribir sobre…

Kinomoto pasó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Se sentó en su silla que era también como la mía, de cuero con ruedas en la parte inferior.

Viendo que ella no iba a ofrecerme asiento, caminé hacia adelante y me senté en una de las dos sillas delante de su escritorio, de todos modos, solo para molestarla.

Y funcionó, porque sus ojos flamearon y yo sonreí ante mi logro. Joder, Yo puedo tan fácilmente despertar su ira, que todo lo que tengo que hacer, es entrar al edificio y ella explotaría.

**Sakura P.V.O**

No sabía que decirle. ¿Cómo puedo? Con todo lo que nuestro jefe quiere que hagamos. No quiero hacerlo, oh, ¡como no voy a querer hacerlo! Yo estaba cerca de la maldita mendicidad para que nuestro jefe no nos lo haga hacerlo, ¡pero él no escucharía! Oh dios, esto será tan difícil y tan fuera de carácter.

Suspiré tan temblorosamente, que debo haber sorprendido a Li porque su sonrisa desapareció y fue sustituida por un seño fruncido.

-"No me gustará lo que tienes que decirme ¿cierto?" –preguntó.

-"Oh, no se como reaccionarás, pero no será muy emocionado" –tomé una respiración profunda y agarré una de las tantas carpetas dispersas en todo mi escritorio. –"Víctima número doce, un hombre, agente de policía, por supuesto. Su nombre era Hatsumono Ray".

-"Bien ¿por qué me lo dices?" –preguntó Li un poco confundido.

Suspiré. –"Nuestro jefe… quiere que vallamos encubiertos".

-"¿Juntos?"

-"Si… como habrás notado, a John Doe le gusta que sus víctimas estén casadas. También los quiere entre las edades de veintiuno y treinta. Bennett piensa que podemos atraparlo".

Él lucía un poco… ¿asustado? Eso era lo que parecía, pero no podría decirlo porque rápidamente subió sus barreras, no dejándome asegurarme. ¡Por qué, él simplemente no dejaba mostrar sus emociones, a mantener una mirada en blanco todo el tiempo! Es muy frustrante no saber lo que está sintiendo.

-"¿Cómo vamos a atraparlo?" –preguntó abriendo la carpeta y estudiando los informes sobre la nueva víctima.

Me abracé a mi misma. –"¿Cómo estás tú en e manejo de ser un marido?"

Su cabeza se disparó hacia donde yo estaba. –"… ¿D-disculpa?"

Yo busqué en un bolsillo y saqué un pequeño paquete amarillo. Lo abrí y saqué tres anillos de oro. Uno de ellos tenía sólo un diamante; otro tenía un diamante más grande con dos pequeñas esmeraldas de cada lado. El otro anillo tenía diamantes diminutos en todo su alrededor.

Los puse en la palma de mi mano cuando Li los miró.

-"Por favor no me digas…" –él casi gimió.

-"Sip, él quiere que nos hagamos pasar como marido y mujer".

Él salta la vista a los anillos y luego a mí. –"No lo haré".

Yo sonreí. –"No lo hagas, y sales del caso".

Él maldijo, pero yo no podía hacer las groseras palabras que él había dicho. Permanecí en silencio mirando los anillos, como si pudiera hacer que desaparecieran.

-"Bien". –escupió. –"Lo haré".

¡Maldición! Yo no quería que él esté de acuerdo. Recogí el anillo que tenía los diamantes alrededor y se lo lancé. Él lo tomó con una sola mano y lo miró, ¡como si fuera maldito o algo!

-"Mirándolo no harás que desaparezca". –le dije.

-"De la misma manera que mirándome, no me harás desaparecer".

Yo no lo estaba mirando, pero ese comentario me hizo verlo enfadada, cuando se puso repentinamente de pie, con el anillo en su puño y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Seguí en mi silla, mientras él abría la puerta y luego, la cerraba detrás suyo. Miro a los dos anillos que estaban en mi mano. Uno, el que tiene un solo diamante, se supone que es el anillo de compromiso, el otro, de diamante con esmeraldas, es mi anillo de boda. Se supone que jugáramos a desempeñar el papel de marido y mujer policía, sólo seré el cebo, con la esperanza de que John Doe, venga detrás de mi, y tratara de hacerme la víctima número trece, para que finalmente, podamos detener a este asesino en serie.

Luego gemí. ¿Cómo íbamos a ser marido y mujer si todo lo que hacemos es pelear? Según los informes, todas las parejas estaban felizmente casadas. John Doe, nunca vendría detrás mío si yo peleo con mi 'esposo' constantemente. Ahora lamento cada vez más, haber tomado este caso.

Intenté arrancar mis pensamientos del matrimonio y busqué en mi escritorio la carpeta con los datos sobre la víctima número doce, pero no la vi por ninguna parte.

Gruñí. Li la tiene. ¡Maldición!

**(Día siguiente)**

Abrí un ojo ante el sonido de la alarma. Eran las 7:00 de la mañana. Fruncí el seño. Era domingo, y no suelo poner la alarma a las siete de la mañana. Me senté completamente cuando no vi mi pistola en su funda que yo siempre tengo a mano en la parte superior de mi cama. Di una patada para sacarme los cobertores de mi cuerpo, revelando mi camisón que me llegaba por encima de las rodillas.

Agarro una bata y dejo mi habitación con cautela. La alarma era una cosa, pero el arma que no está en su funda es otra. Alguien está en mi casa, o al menos, lo estaba. Permanecí en el pasillo, con mis pies descalzos, sin hacer ningún ruido en la alfombra. Comprobé todas las habitaciones de arriba y, a continuación, me enfoqué en las escaleras. Vacilé. Realmente no quería ir abajo sin protección.

Supongo que tendré que arriesgarme, pensé y bajé lentamente. Comprobé rápidamente el salón. Vacio. Si esta persona se encuentra todavía en mi casa, debe estar en la cocina, ya que es el único lugar en el que no he revisado. Respiro hondo cuando fui hacia la cocina y me detuve en la entrada.

-"¿Café?"

Yo parpadee cuando vi a la persona que estaba usando la maquina de café. Entonces gruñí.

-"¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?" –exigí.

Li sonrió vertiendo café en dos tazas.

-"Tus cerraduras no son muy buenas. Lo conseguí fácil, cinco minutos en total". –comentó con un toque engreído. –"Ah, y tengo tu pistola en el caso de que tú decidieras dispararme".

-"¡Demonios, tú bien sabes que te hubiese disparado sin importar que!" –no lo puedo creer, ¡Shaoran Li está en mi casa! –"y no me habría declarado culpable porque esto podría merecer un tiro certero ¡Tú rompiste una entrada!"

Él se encogió de hombros como si irrumpir en mi casa no fuera un delito grave.

"¡VETE!" –grité y él hizo una mueca.

-"Calma" –dijo en un tono tranquilo, llevando dos tazas a la mesa. –"Tenemos que hablar de nuestro 'matrimonio' a menos que quieras que llame a Bennett y le diga que tú no quieres hacerlo". –él levantó su mano izquierda y me mostró el anillo en su dedo, que representaba el anillo de boda.

Gruñí de nuevo cuando se sentó. ¡Este chico me ponía de los nervios!

Pisé fuerte hacia adelante arrastrando una silla en frente de él y me senté. Lo miré.

-"¿Por qué no pudiste llamar o golpear?" –mascullé.

-"Si yo llamaba, me habrías colgado. Si golpeaba, me habrías azotado la puerta en la cara". –sonrió. –"¿Estoy equivocado?"

No dije nada porque eso es exactamente lo que habría hecho.

-"Ahora, sobre nuestro matrimonio…"

-"Bennett tiene una casa lista para que vivamos allí". –interrumpí. Mientras más rápido le diera la información, más pronto se iría. –"Tenemos que estar en público todo el tiempo, mostrarle a la ciudad que estamos casados. Por las noches, va a haber un sistema de alarma. Si él irrumpe en la casa para matarme, un estrepitoso ruido sonará en la habitación y nos despertará. Entonces, tomaremos nuestras posiciones y lo atraparemos". –corrí una mano a través de mi cabello. –"Bennett también va a poner un artículo en el periódico sobre que estamos recién casados, con la esperanza de que John Doe venga por mi, ya que también tiene algo por los recién casados".

Él asintió con la cabeza y yo tomé un sorbo de café. ¡WOW! No soy fanática del café, porque nunca me gustó verdaderamente el sabor. Sólo lo bebía debido a que era la única bebida que me mantenía despierta cuando trabajo tarde por las noches. Pero este, estaba bueno. Realmente bueno. Tomé otro poco, degustando el sabor, preguntándome como es que él lo hacía para que le quede mejor que el que hago yo.

-"Bien, ya te lo conté ¿puedes irte?". –pregunté.

-"Sea, tú eres muy agradable". –dijo él sarcásticamente.

-"¡Hey! No fui yo la que interrumpió en la casa de alguien más".

-"¡Es que era tener una puerta estampada en mi cara o que me cuelgues!" –contraatacó. Antes de que yo pudiera abrir mi boca, el timbre sonó, y le di un vistazo a él antes de salir de la cocina para abrir la puerta.

-"¿Quién es?" –pregunté.

-"Tomoyo".

Fruncí mi seño ¿Por qué Tomoyo estaría aquí tan temprano en la mañana? Abrí la puerta y mis cejas se levantaron con sorpresa. Ella lucía miserable y triste.

-"Tomoyo, cariño ¿Qué sucede?" –pregunté haciéndome a un lado para dejarla pasar. Ingresó y cerré la puerta detrás de ella. Caminó a la cocina y se detuvo en la entrada.

-"No lo dejé entrar, él irrumpió". –dije cuando ella miró a Li con confusión.

-"Supongo que debo irme". –dijo él poniéndose de pie.

-"No, no tienes que irte". –dijo Tomoyo con tristeza en su voz. –"Quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Eriol te dijo que yo le gustaba? ¿O solo lo malinterpreté?"

Él arrugó su seño. –"¿Huh?"

-"Ayer, cuando caminaba a la oficina de Li para decirle que tú querías verlo, él estaba hablando con Eriol y… y…"

-"Yo le dije a Hiiragizawa que fuera a coquetearle porque sabía que él está caliente con ella". –dijo Li. –"Pero no sabía, que ella estaba en la puerta". –él miró a Tomoyo. –"No, él no me dijo que le gustabas, pero no lo malinterpreté. Podría decir que él te quería".

Tomoyo mordió su labio tambaleándose y yo la dirigí a la mesa suavemente para sentarla.

-"Tomoyo, dime ¿qué ocurre?"

-"Eriol… él… después de escucharlos, yo estaba todo el día evitándolo hasta que él me atrapó en el estacionamiento a la noche. Me dijo que lo que Li había dicho… no era cierto… que yo no le gustaba…" –ella estalló en llanto.

-"Oh, Tomoyo, no llores". –la tranquilicé abrazándola, maldiciendo mentalmente a Eriol. Él la amaba, ¿por qué mentirle y decirle que no sentía nada hacia ella? Miré a Li que tenía una expresión confusa. Y entonces, me di cuenta de que él no sabía lo que Tomoyo sentía por Eriol. Yo le moví mi boca pronunciándole las palabras 'Ella lo ama', y una expresión de comprensión sustituyó a la de confusión.

-"Y-yo l-lo a-amo ta-anto… duele saber que Eriol no me ama en la forma en la que lo amo". –dijo Tomoyo con voz ahogada.

-"¿Tomoyo?" –vino una voz desde la entrada de la cocina. Vi quien estaba ahí, y escondí mi sorpresa.

**(Tercera persona)**

Tomoyo miró a Eriol con los ojos borrosos. Ella sabía que era él, podría decirlo por la voz. Limpió su rostro y se puso de pie. –"Hola Eriol, yo estaba por salir". –ella inhaló y pasó a Sakura. –"Adiós". –dijo, pero se sorprendió cuando Eriol se interpuso en su camino.

-"Espera Tomoyo yo… no sabía que tú me amabas". –dijo él, pateándose a sí mismo por no decirle que la amaba. Las palabras simplemente no salían, como la otra noche. Quería decirle que la amaba, pero en lugar de eso le dijo otra cosa diferente, y no pudo corregirse porque en el mismo momento en el que transcurrió su conmoción, ella ya estaba en su auto, conduciendo lejos. Ahora que ella acababa de decir que lo amaba, ¡él no podía decirle tres simples palabras!

Su corazón le dolió, cuando vio que los labios de ella temblaban y comenzaban a salir nuevas lágrimas.

-"Así que lo escuchaste". –susurró ella. –"Sí, yo te amo, pero como tú dijiste, los sentimientos no son mutuos, así que ¿puedes dejarme pasar, por favor?"

-"No". –dijo él. –"Yo, Tomoyo… yo… yo…" -¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no podía decírselo? Nada lo paraba.

-"Tú ¿qué?" –preguntó ella para ayudarlo a terminar lo que él quería decir y poder irse a casa a llorar.

-"Yo…" –suspiró, él no podía decirlo, así que optó por otra alternativa.

La besó.

Él sintió la sorpresa de ella, cuando sus labios se presionaron suavemente contra los suyos. Al principio, ella no correspondió, pero luego posó sus brazos en su cuello, abriendo sus labios para profundizar el beso. Ella lo besó con todo su corazón, demostrándole lo mucho que lo amaba, y Eriol se consideraba un tonto por no decirle anoche, lo que él sentía. Él la amaba, y repararía el dolor que le causó por el resto de su vida.

-"Te amo". –le susurró cuando rompió el beso. –"Siento no habértelo dicho, pero las palabras no salían".

-"¿Tú me amas?". –preguntó asegurándose de no haber escuchado mal.

Eriol sonrió. –"Con todo mi corazón".

Tomoyo rompió en más llanto y luego lo abrazó. –"Oh, Dios, te amo tanto Eriol. ¡Tú sabes que me acabas de hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo!"

-"Y tú me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo, y…" –él se detuvo cuando vio a Shaoran y Sakura. Sakura parecía conmovida, pero él no podía descifrar lo que Shaoran estaba sintiendo porque su expresión estaba en blanco. –"Creo que deberíamos irnos". –le susurró Eriol a Tomoyo, quien volteó. Ella se sonrojó.

-"¿E-estarás mañana en el trabajo?" –preguntó Tomoyo.

Sakura parpadeó, como si ella no pudiera entender el cambio de tema. –"Oh, umm… ¡No, tendré que empacar mis cosas y mudarme a la nueva casa!"

Tomoyo y Eriol parpadearon sin saber de lo que ella estaba hablando.

-"Les explicaré más adelante". –dijo y sonrió. –"Ustedes dos hacen una muy bella pareja ¡Kawaii!"

Eriol simplemente sonrió y Tomoyo se sonrojó aun más. –"Vamos a desayunar. Será nuestra primera cita". –dijo Eriol y Tomoyo lo miró con amor en sus ojos. Ella asintió despidiéndose cuando dejaron la casa.

Sakura miró a Shaoran, quien la miró también. –"No se si llorar o reír". –ella se sentó con sus manos unidas. –"Ahora que ya hemos discutido acerca de lo que se suponía que debíamos hacer, ¿vas a irte?"

-"Cuando me des la dirección de la casa. Espero que luzca mejor que esta".

Ella le lanzó una mirada levantándose y fue a un estante. Escribió una dirección y se la lanzó a la mano extendida de él. –"Ahí tienes, ¡ahora vete!"

Shaoran puso el papel en su bolsillo y comenzó a salir de la cocina.

-"Umm ¿Li?"

Él se detuvo y la miró. Ella extendió la taza de café.

-"¿Puedes hacerme otra taza de café?"

**Shaoran P.V.O**

**(Día siguiente: Lunes)**

Suspiré cayendo de espaldas a la cama. Doy las gracias a Bennett –y a Dios –de que esta casa tenía dos dormitorios, de esa manera, no tengo que compartir la cama con Kinomoto. Sería una pesadilla que Kinomoto tuviera que dormir en la misma cama conmigo.

Pero lo reconozco, esta casa es agradable. Es mejor que mi departamento de un ambiente. Esta casa es de dos pisos, y además de dos dormitorios, tiene también dos baños, un comedor, una cocina, una sala de estar y un estudio. Nuestros dormitorios están juntos, con una puerta conectándolos y también tienen balcón.

Gracias a la cortesía de Bennett, esta casa ya estaba amueblada y cualquier cosa que una pareja de casados pudiera tener o necesitar, incluyendo un agradable Honda Civic, sin embargo, yo traje mi propio auto por si acaso. Así que Kinomoto y yo todo lo que teníamos que hacer, era llevar la ropa, y algún otro utensilio personal… oh, y los archivos de John Doe, por supuesto.

Miré el reloj, y veo que ya eran las 8:00 de la mañana. Me había despertado alrededor de las 6:30 de la mañana; tomé una ducha, me vestí, saqué de mi auto bolsas de ropa y otros artículos que había empacado ayer. Había estado solo unos minutos afuera, cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía las llaves de la casa. Tuve que conducir al edificio de los I.P y pedirle a Bennett que me diera la llave: pero él no estaba aún, así que su secretaria me dio la llave, y a continuación, yo ya estaba en el alegre y pequeño camino de regreso.

Dado que yo ya había desempacado y puesto mis cosas en su lugar. Me acosté en mi cama extra grande, dejando vagar mis pensamientos ya que Kinomoto aún no estaba aquí, y yo no tenía a nadie para molestar o fastidiar.

Me puse a pensar en esta proeza encubierta en la que íbamos a trabajar. Kinomoto parecía ser la víctima perfecta si estaba felizmente recién casada y siendo una 'policía'. Suspiré preguntándome la razón por la que yo también tenía que desempeñarme como un policía. Bennett había tenido la cortesía de enviarme a mí en uniforme de policía, el cual estaba perfectamente colgado en el armario, y echándole un rápido vistazo al armario de Kinomoto, me di cuenta de que Bennett también le envió uno a ella. Todo parecía bien, estaba perfectamente planificado, esto debería funcional, especialmente porque Bennett iba a poner un artículo sobre Kinomoto y yo casándonos. Así, John Doe, iría por ella, y finalmente lo atraparíamos, lo arrestaríamos, enviaríamos su trasero a la cárcel, y los asesinatos de policías habrían terminado.

Pero algo me dice, que alguna cosa lo arruinará todo. He aprendido que, debajo de cada pintura perfecta, hay algo mal, que será lo que desentone en la perfección de esa foto.

O, en este caso, el plan perfecto. Hay algo acerca del plan que desencaja, pero no se que es. Tal vez debería decirle a Kinomoto… pero todo lo que ella hará, será gritarme, matarme con su mirada y/o decirme que estoy paranoico.

Sin embargo, apuesto mi último centavo, a que si le digo, ella dirá que la única cosa que desencaja en el plan, es el hecho de que yo estoy jugando a ser su marido.

Quien sabe, quizás, _estoy_ siendo paranoico.

Quizás, tal vez no lo esté.

Mis pensamientos entonces, van a la deriva en torno a Kinomoto, y el accidente cuando ella comenzó a golpear al tipo. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Kiyo Tsuchida, creo que era. Kinomoto lucía furiosa cuando comenzó a golpearlo como si no hubiese un mañana. Estoy bastante seguro de que ellos se conocían en el pasado, pero no veo una conexión. No creo que ella antes lo hubiese arrestado y esa fue la forma por la que se conocieron. No, por la forma en la que ella actuó… creo que fue algo mucho más profundo y más personal porque también gritó que lo odiaba. Y si ella sólo lo conocía de rostro, no pudo haberle gritado _eso_.

No, ella lo _conocía_ a él por algo más que su cara, y lo odiaba tanto que realmente lloró. Me estremezco cada vez que recuerdo cuando rompió en llanto. No se por que, pero simplemente no pude manejarlo cuando ella comenzó a llorar. Claro, cuando se trata de mujeres o niños llorando, estoy bastante perdido sobre lo que puedo hacer, pero con Kinomoto, fue peor. Yo no podía _dejar_ que ella llorara. Esa es una de las razones por las que la enojo, al menos, se que hacer en esos casos.

Me senté cuando escuché una puerta cerrarse. Miré el reloj, 8:45. Wow. Cuando dejo a mi mente vagar, mato mucho tiempo. Giré mis piernas de un lado de la cama y me puse de pie. Caminé hacia la puerta que conectaba los cuartos y puse mi oído. Escuché crujidos, murmullos y maldiciones.

Definitivamente, era Kinomoto.

Toqué dos veces a la puerta y los crujidos pararon, seguidos de una maldición, y un muy tenue, pero muy reconocible 'él está aquí'. Al cabo de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió, y antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca, ella me empujó con su dedo en el pecho.

-"¡Todo es tu culpa!" –ella medio gritó. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia adelante y yo sabía que lo más seguro para mi, era caminar para atrás, lejos de ella.

-"¿Qué es mi culpa?" –pregunté algo confundido.

-"Fui al edificio a recoger la llave de la casa, para solo escuchar de la secretaria, que ella te la había dado a ti". –gruñó. Yo eché un vistazo hacia atrás y vi que me estaba acercando más a la cama, así que cambié mi línea de dirección. –"Así que manejo hasta aquí, llamo a la maldita puerta ¡y tú no abriste!"

Fruncí mi seño. No recuerdo que hayan golpeado…espera, recuerdo unos ligeros golpes… creo.

-"Entonces, toqué el timbre ¡y tú aun no abrías!"

Wow… ¿estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera escuché el timbre?

-"Así que manejé a la oficina de nuevo". –ella continuó. –"y le dije a la secretaria que nadie contestaba, pero ella insistió en que tú estarías aquí, así que conducí de vuelta aquí… ¡_únicamente para que mi neumático se desinfle por un estúpido clavo_!" –ella gritó la última parte y yo hice una mueca de dolor por estar ella en frente de mi. ¡Demonios! ¡Ella _sí_ que puede gritar!

-"Entonces, tuve que llamar a un camión de remolque, y ese remolque hasta aquí, me costó unos treinta dólares. Y luego, golpee, toqué el timbre ¡y aún seguías sin contestar!"

Mi espalda golpea la pared cuando ella me mira furiosa y junta sus dientes. Miré su brazo izquierdo, el que ella había puesto en una posición en la que lo pone la gente cuando están a punto de golpear a alguien.

Oh, mierda, ella estaba apunto de golpearme.

-"Entonces, le pregunté al muchacho si podía cambiar mi neumático, y terminé pagando un adicional de treinta dólares más. Cuando él se fue, me metí en el auto, solo para ver estacionar a nuestro jefe. Salí, caminé hacia el auto, y me dio otra llave, diciendo que él tenía que conseguir otra llave porque solo tenía un ejemplar, ¡lo mismo que me había dicho antes de ayer! Así, que él se fue, por lo que tuve que entrar aquí por mi habitación, ¡y ahora me entero de que tú estuviste aquí todo el tiempo! ¡YO PASÉ POR TODOS ESOS PROBLEMAS Y TÚ ESTABAS AQUÍ, LO MÁS ÍNTEGRO… TODO ESTE MALDITO… _**TIEMPO**_!"

Parpadee mientras ella seguía preparando su brazo. Sabía que si no hacía algo, iba a tener un ojo negro… o una nariz fracturada. Yo no quería ninguno.

-"Bueno, Kinomoto, cálmate…"

-"¡No me digas que hacer!"

Su brazo dibujó todo el camino de regreso y no creo que ella notara la manera en la que había posicionado su brazo.

-"Si alguien me golpea, mi primera respuesta sería devolver el golpe, y yo realmente, no quiero hacerte daño". –le dije.

Ella abrió su boca de nuevo, y yo estaba preparado para que gritara y me golpeara, pero luego cerró la boca y parpadeó.

-"¿Huh?"

Sip, definitivamente, ella no había notado la manera en la que había puesto su brazo. Le señalé el brazo y ella lo miró. Parpadeó otra vez, antes de bajarlo y yo no pude ayudar, pero suspiré de alivio y relajé los músculos que estaban tensos. Le dije la verdad sobre de que si alguien me golpeaba, yo lo golpearía en respuesta. Pero si Kinomoto me golpeaba, no la habría golpeado. Por supuesto que la hubiese bloqueado, sin embargo, en el caso de que yo fuera demasiado lento, habría recibido el golpe. Después de todo, Kinomoto _es _una mujer.

-"¿Qué?" –soltó de repente, sorprendiéndome de tal forma por la que mis músculos se tensaron nuevamente.

-"¿Huh?" -¿es todo lo que podía decir?

-"¿Qué quieres decir con 'después de todo, Kinomoto _es_ una mujer'?"

Oh, ¿lo dije en voz alta? Aún seguía confuso.

-"Bien, ¿quieres que te llame hombre?"

-"¡No, no quiero que me llames hombre! ¡Lo que quiero saber, es a que te referías cuando dijiste que soy una mujer!"

Suspiré por dentro. Si le decía algo sobre el significado de lo que dije, entonces ella irá y dirá que yo estoy siendo un sexista porque iba a dejar que ella me golpeara y no haría nada al respecto. Creo que ella estaría muy emocionada con eso.

O bien, ella diría que soy un cobarde por no querer golpearla debido a que yo he estado asustado de que ella me golpeara. Eso probablemente la entusiasmaría, pero estoy seguro, que no a mí. Así que ni modo, mantuve mi boca cerrada sobre el tema, y decidí preguntar una de las cosas que ella había dicho… o que había gritado.

-"¿Así que tú sabías que había solo una copia y no me lo dijiste?"

Ella abrió su boca y luego la cerró.

-"¿Ves? Si me hubieses dicho que sólo había una copia cuando tenía la llave te habría esperado y hubiese estado atento al timbre o los golpes".

-"¡No se suponía que fueras tú el que tenga la llave! ¡Se suponía que yo la conseguiría primero, vendría aquí y entonces tú tendrías que haber ido a través de la ventana o algo porque _yo_ no te dejaría entrar!"

-"Ah. Entonces es algo bueno que me despierte temprano. Pero aún así, si tú me lo hubieses dicho, habría dejado que tú consigas la llave, si quería, y luego vendría aquí, esperaría por Bennett en el porche y obtendría una copia. De todos modos, el calvario que pasaste es sólo culpa tuya por no decir una palabra con respecto a la llave".

Me miró con el seño fruncido. He aprendido que ella es una mujer terca, así que ya debería haber sabido que ella odia estar equivocada, cualquiera que sea su caso. Ella es una de esas personas quienes quieren tener siempre la razón, no importa como. Pero parece que cuando está equivocada y _yo tengo razón_, ella _lo desprecia absolutamente_.

Oh, vamos. Esto sólo hace más divertido molestarla.

-"Te odio". –siseó.

-"Lo se". –respondí casualmente como si estuviera pidiendo la hora. Ella golpeó el suelo con el pie. Supongo que también odia el hecho de que a mi, realmente no me importe que me odie.

-"¿Hay algo que no odies de mi?" –pregunté.

-"No. Todo acerca de ti, tu cara, tu personalidad, tu misma _presencia_, es algo que odio".

-"Kinomoto, yo nunca te hice nada así que ¿por qué siempre me insultas?"

Ella se mantuvo en silencio y miraba a la distancia. –"No es tu asunto". –murmuró.

-"Daidouji y Hiiragizawa me contaron que no te gustan los socios, y debido a que yo soy tu pareja estás haciendo esto tan dificultoso como sea posible para que yo me distancie".

-"¡Maldición, habladores!"

-"¿Bien?"

Ella me miró mal. –"Los socios tienden a traicionar a su otra parte y no se dan cuenta de que eso duele a más de una persona. ¡Tan simple como eso!"

-"¿Así que piensas que te voy a traicionar?"

Ella se cruzó de brazos. –"Es posible".

-"¿Pero nunca consideraste a lo largo de todo este tiempo que tú me estás traicionando _a m_i?"

Parpadeó y luego frunció el seño. –"¡Yo no te he traicionado de ninguna forma!"

-"¿Estás segura? Cuando tú no me dijiste sobre que solo había una llave y que ibas a venir aquí y no dejarme pasar, eso era traición".

-"¡No lo era!"

-"Lo era también. Traicionaste la honestidad entre nosotros ¿recuerdas cuando irrumpiste en mi oficina? Tú traicionaste la confianza entre nosotros".

Ella mordió su labio. –"Pe-pero tú nunca confiaste en mi o creíste cualquier cosa que yo haya dicho cuando nos conocimos por primera vez".

-"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Tú crees que conoces a todos tus socios, que sabes como se sienten, o de los pensamientos pasan por sus mentes?"

-"¡Por supuesto!"

Suspiré. –"Mira, tienes que aprender a superar todo lo que te pasó en el pasado y seguir adelante".

-"¡Es difícil seguir adelante cuando la persona que amas te traiciona!"

**Sakura P.V.O**

No quise soltar eso tan bruscamente. Era todo el estrés, más las cosas que él acababa de decir… Dios ¿cómo puede ser que sea tan estúpida?

Fruncí más el seño cuando me di cuenta de su mirada fija, entonces aparté la mía bruscamente, preguntándome por que él hizo eso.

-"El amor de tu vida te traicionó". –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Una afirmación indiscutible. –"¿Tsuchida Kiyo?"

Escondí mi sorpresa. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Parece que no escondí muy bien mi sorpresa porque él respondió a la pregunta como si hubiese leído mi mente.

-"Había relacionado eso por la forma en la que le gritaste que lo odiabas, y por como rompiste en lágrimas. Estabas vulnerable en ese momento, y ahora, estás vulnerable de nuevo. Me imaginé que él era la causa de eso. Lo siento".

No sabía si él lo estaba sintiendo porque yo estaba emocionalmente herida, o porque él se lo había imaginado. No me importaba. Lágrimas asomaban en mis ojos y sabía que yo debía salir de aquí.

-"Pero Kinomoto" –él dijo cuando yo me voltee para alejarme. Me detuve, pero no lo miré. –"No se la manera en la que él te lastimó, o por qué lo hizo, pero no dejes de ninguna forma que él afecte tu carrera. Tarde o temprano, Bennett podría despedirte por la forma en la que tratas a tus compañeros de trabajo, o podría dejar de darte casos y degradarte a secretaria".

-"Puedo manejarlo". –le dije duramente, pero mi voz estaba rompiéndose, y soné cobarde. ¡Dios tengo que salir de aquí! Pero yo no quería que él piense que por el solo hecho de saber una pequeña parte de mi historia, yo iba a entablar una amistad con él. Así que permanecí por un momento.

-"Solo porque sepas de esa traición, no significa que sea amable contigo".

Él se mantuvo en silencio por un momento. –"No lo espero de ti".

Caminé dejos y me dirigí a mi habitación. Por suerte, él no relacionó el por qué yo odio a los socios y la forma en la que Tsuchida me traicionó. Él quizás supone que Tsuchida era mi socio y mi amor, y entonces que él hizo algo horrible para traicionarme. Pero no es eso. Hay una pieza más importante que falta en el rompecabezas de la cabeza de Li. Una pieza que me negué a mencionar. Me detuve en la puerta que conecta nuestras habitaciones.

-"¿Sabes lo que le pasó a Ki- Tsuchida luego de que fuera detenido?" –yo sabía que era una pregunta estúpida. Él no lo sabía.

Pero me sorprendí cuando él respondió, aunque él no pudo ver mi cara porque no estaba en frente de él. –"Él estuvo en la cárcel un par de días antes de que alguien pagara su fianza para sacarlo. Está a la espera de los tribunales, hasta que el juez pueda decidir que hacer con él".

-"¿Es posible que pueda permanecer tiempo en la cárcel?"

-"No es probable. No había evidencia de las drogas en el coche o en cualquier otro lugar. Lo único de lo que ellos se tendrán que encargar es de su conducción imprudente, el peligro al que fueron expuestos los peatones, y el huir de la ley. Lo máximo que él podrían estar en la cárcel son seis meses, a menos que el juez le de libertad bajo vigilancia, o tres años de libertad condicional".

Mordí mi labio. Mierda, yo estaba en peligro, lo sabía. Él vendría por mi, y el artículo sobre el 'casamiento' con Li, definitivamente, le daría una ventaja y no pararía hasta que yo estuviese muerta.

Pero no le contaría eso a Li. Él no necesitaba saberlo. Si le digo, él se negaría completamente al plan y llamaría a Bennett para contarle. El plan sería rechazado, Bennett me sacaría del caso a patadas y me obligaría a esconderme.

No, yo no podía decirle a Li nada al respecto.

-"Bien". –dije, y me aterroricé de lo tan _vulnerable_ que sonaba mi voz.

_La vulnerabilidad es la razón por la que Tsuchida está detrás mío_, pensé agriamente cuando cerré la puerta y me acurruqué en el suelo mientras todas mis defensas caían. Puse una mano en mi boca tratando de sofocar los sollozos, pero estoy bastante segura de que Li los escuchó. Dios, después de seis malditos años sigo llorando. Después de seis años de que mi personalidad fuera cambiada, no puedo permitir que alguien se me acerque de la manera en la que Tsuchida lo hizo… ¡maldito él! ¡que se pudra en el infierno!

**(Tercera persona)**

**Hong Kong**

-"¿Cómo pudo?" –casi gritó la mujer.

-"Ling, tú has ido a París por un periodo de tiempo, pensando que tu ausencia lo haría darse cuenta de lo que iba a perder. Él no tenía que permanecer aquí".

Ling gruñó a su abogada. –"No me importa Olivia. Si él no está aquí, entonces no puedo hacer que cambie de opinión". –ella parpadeó pero luego sonrió; Olivia levantó una ceja, preguntándose sobre lo que su clienta tenía en mente.

-"Él tendrá que volver. Xiao Lang tiene que volver para que pueda…"

-"No va a funcionar". –dijo Olivia sabiendo de lo que estaba hablando la mujer de largo cabello rojo. –"Él ya lo ha hecho. Ahora lo que tú tienes que hacer, es lo mismo".

Ling pataleó, sus luminosos ojos verdes brillaron de furia, mientras miraba a la mujer mayor que se encontraba frente a ella. –"No puedo hacerlo. ¡Voy a perder todo por lo que he trabajado tan duro!"

-"Ling, Li es un hombre despiadado. Él hará todo para asegurarse de que lo harás".

-"¡Esto no es justo!"

-"Si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste, entonces no tendrías que estar atravesando por esto". –dijo una voz en la puerta de la oficina.

Ling mordió su labio. –"No lo pude evitar. Todo estaba bien al principio, pero cuando él quiso ser un Investigador privado… me dijo que iba a continuar con el negocio familiar, ¡y yo odiaba que él no pudiera conseguir el dinero suficiente!"

-"¿Y esa es tu escusa?" –dijo la mujer de la puerta cuando entró.

Ling suspiró. –"Bien, bien. Yo realmente lo amo, madre, pero…"

-"Él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti, Ling, y tú lo engañaste. Ahora tienes que arreglarlo".

-"¿Y cómo haré eso, madre? He estado tratando…"

-"Ve a Tomoeda, Ling".

Olivia suspiró mirando a la madre de Ling. Ellas compartían una similitud. Ambas tenían luminosos ojos verdes, cabello lacio… lamentablemente, también se asemejaban en la mente.

-"¡No haré tal cosa!" –dijo Ling.

-"Sí lo harás, Ling. Lo harás. Yo soy la que está trabajando muy duro en esto. Ahora, te digo que vallas a Tomoeda y lo convenzas. Soluciona este problema, Ling, o serás repudiada. Lo que hiciste es imperdonable, incluso yo estoy horrorizada con eso. Pero no soy yo la que tiene que ser convencida. Ahora mismo, pondrás tu trasero a un avión e irás con Xiao Lang". –ella traía una carpeta en sus brazos y Ling no la había notado hasta que se la entregó. –"Esto es un informe de donde vive, donde está su trabajo, si está involucrado con alguien…"

-"Él es demasiado noble para eso". –dijo Ling con un deje de autosuficiencia.

-"Y tienes suerte de que esa sea tu ventaja".

Ling asintió con la cabeza y miró a Olivia. –"Resérvame un vuelo hacia Tomoeda".

Olivia miró mal. –"No soy tu secretaria, Ling. Yo no hago esas cosas".

-"Deberás hacerlo, Olivia, porque tú irás con ella". –dijo la madre de Ling. –"O estarás despedida".

Madre e hija abandonaron la oficina, Olivia quería gritar. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Ella era una abogada, no una secretaria! Odiaba a esas mujeres, y sintió pena por ese Xiao Lang que tuvo que soportar a la hija por todo el tiempo que la tuvo. Lo sentía por el joven, e intentó convencer a Ling para hacerlo, pero ella era terca y ya había caído en la perdición.

Ahora tenía que ir a Tomoeda y tolerar los berrinches de Ling.

¡Demonios! Ella estaba, literalmente, en medio de una guerra, y todo lo que quería hacer, era ir a casa y dormir

_¡Maldición!_

_**Continuará…**_

**¡Hola en este nuevo capitulo traducido! Muchas gracias a la gente que deja sus comentarios, en verdad me dan ganas de seguir con esto.**

**Una cosa importante que debo decir, como se habran dado cuenta al principio, ¡ahora tengo una beta reader! Jeje, ella es Geovis y arregla las imperfecciones que tiene el capitulo, para entregarles a ustedes una traducción de mayor calidad, en verdad ¡Muchas gracias Geovis! Me alegra mucho que puedas colaborar conmigo!**

**Bueno, en cuanto al capitulo ¿Qué tal les parecio? Jaja estuvo bastante bueno ¿no? Ahora ellos tienen que hacerse pasar como esposos ¿Cómo lo ven a eso? ¿Qué tal estará la convivencia con alguien que supuestamente 'odias'? jiji… muy interesante en verdad.**

**¿ Se dan cuenta? No hay que ser malos, sino, miren a la pobre de Sakura (por su maldad XD) termino pasando por una gran odisea para entrar por fin a la casa… y también en este capi ya sabemos que importancia tiene Kiyo Tsuchida… el era el enamorado de Sakura pero… ¿Qué es lo tan grave que le hizo? Yo lo se, ustedes por ahora no XD jajaja, y eso que fui yo la que dijo que no hay que ser mala X3.**

**Y que tal el T&E para los amantes de esta pareja? La verdad el fic no tiene mucho de ellos porque se centra en S&S pero bueno… fue muy tierno ¿no? Ahora habrá que ver las maldades que van a hacer estos dos… muuajaja.**

**¿y que hay con lo que paso al final? ¿Quién es esa Ling? ¿Qué relación tiene con Li? Por ahora no les puedo asegurar del todo si en el próximo capi ya se sabe, porque lo llevo por la mitad y no recuerdo si ahí ya se sabe algo, pero esto no pasa del capi 5, ya se enteraran quien es ella, y de algunas cositas más…**

**Bueno, creo que esto es todo lo que los puedo aburrir por hoy… y creo que hasta la semana que viene, si es que el estudio me deja… pero bue… **

**Espero que dejen sus comentarios! n.n**

**Besos a todos y cuídense! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cosas para saber**:

Sakura y Tomoyo tienen 23 años.

Shaoran y Eriol tienen 24 años.

**-"**Alguien hablando**"**

_Pensamientos_

**Declaimer de traductora y autora XD**: Card Captors Sakura no nos pertenece… aunque quisiéramos a Shaoran y muchas lectoras y otras autoras por ahí también jajaja.

"**Murdering Angel****" **(**Ángel asesino**)

**Autora intelectual**: **Goddess of Destiny**

**Beta reader****: Geovis**

**Capítulo cuatro**

**Sakura P.V.O**

Acaricié mi frente. Estaba teniendo un dolor de cabeza, lo sabía. Dos días en nuestro falso matrimonio, y yo estaba pensando que, tal vez, permanecería en mi cama para cuando venga John Doe, para que así pudiera matarme.

Créanme, cualquier cosa era mejor que esto.

He acabado de desayunar con Li y terminamos en una disputa. No hay sorpresa. Una vez más, el señor 'Sabelotodo' me corrige, yo me enfadé, le grité un insulto, él gritó en respuesta, etc. Supongo que eso se inició por mí, pero ni en el infierno me voy a sentir culpable. Él sabe que odio ser corregida, pero lo hace de todos modos. Y viviendo con él, esto no ha sido un picnic. No hay nada más que peleas, insultos y trabajo sobre el caso de John Doe. Bennett aún no ha hecho el artículo, pero supongo que necesita hacerlo lo más creíble que sea posible y necesita pensar sus palabras sabiamente.

Por su bien, es mejor que no sea demasiado empalagoso o sentimental.

El llamado en mi puerta interrumpe mis pensamientos sobre los medios para herir a Bennett si es que el artículo llega a ser de modo alguno, una especie de sentimentalismo. Fruncí el seño, porque sólo hay una persona en esta casa, y ese es Li.

_¿Qué es lo que quiere?_ Me pregunto mientras bajo de mi cama y camino hacia la puerta que conduce al pequeño pasillo. Abrí la puerta y lo miré. Él llevaba sudadores y una camisa blanca mientras que yo llevaba un camisón lavanda, largo hasta la rodilla pero yo tenía mi bata, así que él no podía verlo.

-"¿Qué?" –gruñí.

Él dirigió su vista a mí. –"Bennett". –dijo y entonces se fue. Cuando él dice 'Bennett' significa que Bennett llamó y quiere hablarnos a nosotros dos. Salgo corriendo de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y entro al living.

-"Ella está aquí". –dijo Li.

-"_Recibí el artículo_". –la voz de Bennett llena la sala de estar. Fue ahí, cuando me di cuenta de que Li había puesto el altavoz del teléfono.

-"¿Puedes leérnoslo?" –le pregunté.

-"_Nop, va a ser una sorpresa_".

Fruncí el seño. –"No es todo amorío-tórtolos ¿verdad?"

-"… _No lo creo_…"

-"¿Cuándo vas a presentarlo?" –preguntó Li antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

-"_Dentro de poco. Pero no hoy o mañana, porque el artículo dice que ustedes, chicos, se casaron hace dos días. Deberían estar de luna de miel en este momento, así que esperaré unos días más antes de decirle a los escritores que impriman su diario_".

-"¿Pero no sería demasiado tarde? John Doe no tiene exactamente un patrón para matar a sus víctimas".

-"_Hmm… viendo que su última víctima fue sólo hace unos días… cambiaré la fecha de su boda y lo enviaré en un par de días. ¿Está bien_?"

Fruncí el seño nuevamente. Yo no estaba de acuerdo con nada de esto, así que mantuve en silencio. Li no dijo una palabra.

-"¿_Están ahí todavía_?"

-"Seah, estamos aquí". –dije.

-"_Entonces supongo que dos días está bien. Pero a partir de ahora, harán muestras públicas. Sean afectuosos __con el otro,__ mírense como si estuvieran __**enamorados**__, no como dos personas que están a punto de matarse el uno al otro_".

-"No necesitaremos mirarnos como si nos quisiéramos matar el uno al otro porque nos vamos asesinar si seguimos viviendo juntos". –respondió Li.

-"_Solucionen __eso. Ambos son __**socios**__, y te lo estoy diciendo mayormente a ti, Kinomoto_"

Gruñí. –"¡Besa mi trasero!" –escupí.

-"_Estoy acostumbrado a tus comentarios, así que eso no me perturba, y entiendo tu forma de actuar, por lo que de todos modos, di cuantas cosas elegantes de tu 'trasero' se te ocurran o los insultos que quieras. A mi no me importa_".

Crucé mis brazos y miré mal el teléfono.

-"_Esta noche, ustedes dos tiene que ir a una cena_…"

-"¡NO!" –gritamos tanto yo como Li, al mismo tiempo.

-"¿_Por qué no_?"

-"Nosotros- nosotros… Umm, ¡no lucimos tan felices con respecto a nuestro matrimonio!" –solté bruscamente. ¡Hey! Esa _es_ la verdad.

Hubo silencio por un momento. –"_Bien, pero tienen que ir a la playa_".

Nosotros parpadeamos. –"¿Por qué?" –preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

-"_Demostración pública. Por lo menos en la playa pueden ocultarse en la sombra, o sentarse en las toallas y tomar sol; no tienen que hablar_".

Suspiré. Él tenía razón…

-"¿Qué piensas?" –me preguntó Li. Yo pensé por un momento. Si vamos a la playa, yo podría tostarme en el sol y no tendría que hablar con él. Además, hoy era un día hermoso, y necesito un bronceado.

-"Está bien". –refunfuñé.

**(Una hora más tarde)**

**(Playa)**

Di un gran suspiro cuando sentí los rayos del sol golpear mi cuerpo. Yo estaba usando un traje de baño rosa de dos piezas y estaba tendida encima una de mis toallas de playa. Miré a Li por el rabillo del ojo y me di cuenta de algo. Él también estaba sobre una toalla, pero él estaba sentando boca arriba, en lugar de abajo, y llevaba unos shorts de playa verdes con el torso desnudo.

Me levanté con mis codos y miro a quién él estaba viendo. Era esa mujer a la que yo le había dicho que necesitaba de mucho trabajo para conseguir a Li. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Shelly? No, Shirley.

Oí a Li maldecir cuando me acosté de nuevo. –"¿Qué pasa?" –cuestioné.

-"Ella me vio, y ahora me está dando miradas coquetas".

-"Bueno, tú la estabas mirando a ella y…"

-"No la estaba mirando. Estaba mirando el agua, y justo ahora la noté a ella, al mismo tiempo en que tú la viste". –él guarda silencio por un momento. –"Está acercándose".

Cierro mis ojos y la escucho comenzar a hablar.

-"Hola de nuevo. ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Shirley".

-"Seah, seah, recuerdo".

Tuve que luchar contra una sonrisa. Li sonaba tan deprimido y molesto. Creo que estoy comenzando a sentir lástima por él.

-"¿De verdad? ¡Sabías que ibas a recordarme!"

Casi suelto una carcajada, muy poco delicada, por el tono tan engreído que usó. Estaba algo sorprendida de que ella aún no me haya notado, si lo hubiese hecho, no creo que pensara que estoy con él, porque un par de pies de distancia nos separan.

-"Tú eres algo difícil de olvidar".

-"Eso me han dicho. Oye ¿quieres ir a hacer algo? Podemos ir a cenar, tal vez ver una película, un paseo por el parque…"

Abrí mis ojos esperando escuchar la respuesta de Li.

-"No puedo". –fue todo lo que él dijo.

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"Porque no puedo".

-"Pero ¿por qué no?"

-"¡Porque él está casado!" –dije sentándome y mirándola. Ella lucía anonadada, y no se veía tan genial en ese bikini negro. Demostraba demasiada piel.

Li parecía impresionado, pero me limité a hacer caso omiso de él, parándome y caminando más cerca. Me senté a su lado poniendo mi mano, con el anillo de la boda, encima de la mano que portaba el anillo de él. Situé mi codo en su hombro.

Ella miró nuestras manos y frunció su seño. –"Él nunca mencionó que estuviera casado". –dijo forzando la voz.

-"No tenía que hacerlo. Él te dijo muchas veces que te fueras, pero no escuchaste, así que yo te diré: apártate. No juegues con mi hombre, o lo pagarás en el infierno".

Ella tensó su mandíbula y levantó una ceja. Nosotros la miramos cuando ella pataleó y yo sonreí. No creo que soporte los rechazos tan bien…

-"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" –preguntó Li y me vuelvo para mirarlo. Fue entonces cuando me doy cuenta de su cuerpo. Tiene unos bonitos hombros amplios, brazos con músculos y bíceps, abdominales bien marcados. No era demasiado musculoso, pero tampoco un simple debilucho. Él es… _perfecto_.

Vuelvo a la realidad cuando él queda mirándome, y me doy cuenta de que aún no le doy una respuesta.

-"Ella se estaba volviendo insoportable. Sabía que no te dejaría en paz hasta que tú tuvieras una sólida razón, o en este caso, una sólida relación". –le respondí, tratando de entender el por que pensé que su cuerpo era perfecto.

_Porque lo es_, pienso distraídamente. Fruncí el ceño y me paré para volver a mi toalla. Me acosté nuevamente hacia abajo y cerré mis ojos, tratando de apartar mis pensamientos de su cuerpo. –"Además, te debo una de cuando Kiyo intentó apuñalarme. Creo que ahora podemos decir que estamos a mano".

Transcurre un momento de silencio.

-"Creo que no deberías utilizar ese conjunto nunca más". –dijo él.

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"El sol estaba brillando en un ángulo y…" –él dejó la oración por la mitad.

Yo persistí cuando lo miré. –"¿Y?"

-"Y vi todo".

Parpadee sin entender de lo que estaba hablando.

-"¿Todo?" –pregunté.

-"_Todo_".

Parpadee de nuevo… y luego me puse pálida. Él no podía estar hablando de lo que yo pensaba que estaba hablando.

-"Q-quieres decir que…"

Él no me miraba, estaba mirando el agua, pero asintió; ¡Maldición! ¡Me podría haber desmayado aquí mismo! Miré mi traje de baño y solté otra maldición, no sabía como podría volver a mirarlo directamente a los ojos ¡sabiendo que él vio a través de mi traje de baño!

**Shaoran P.V.O**

Intenté tragar cuando fijé mi vista en el agua. Yo parecía tranquilo por fuera, pero por dentro estaba temblando. No esperaba ver el cuerpo desnudo de Kinomoto, ¡demonios, ni siquiera estaba desnuda! ¡Ella llevaba un traje de baño rosado, del que yo no habría sido capaz de ver más que sus piernas, su estómago, brazos y cabeza!

Maldito el sol y maldita la manera en la que los rayos irradiaron sobre su cuerpo. No iba a decirle nada, pero entonces decidí hacerlo para que supiera que ese traje mostraba todo cuando el sol estaba en determinado ángulo.

Le eché un vistazo. Ella me estaba mirando fijamente con sus ojos ampliados y llenos de humillación, estaba pálida.

-"Sólo pensé que deberías saberlo para futuros propósitos". –dije.

Ella no dijo nada. Mis pensamientos daban vueltas y vueltas, intentando imaginar que decir para deshacer este incómodo silencio; pero mi mente no podía procesar nada de información, ¡excepto su cuerpo! No debería sorprenderme que piense sobre su cuerpo, ¡demonios, soy un hombre! Eso es algo de esperar. Pero es Kinomoto de quien estamos hablando, y yo nunca esperaba ver más de lo que debería.

No esperaba que ella tuviera un lindo trasero, bien, en mi opinión, y estoy sorprendido de mis pensamientos.

Escuché un par de ruidos y me fijo en ella, que envolvió una toalla a su alrededor.

-"Mataré a Tomoyo por hacer esto". –masculló. –"¿Sabes si alguien más me vio?"

-"Creo que fui el único".

Ella parpadeó con sorpresa y se sonrojó. Es la primera vez que la veo sonrojada. Por lo menos eso trajo un poco más de color a su pálido rostro.

-"M-me quiero ir… _ahora_".

Asentí, no quería que ella estuviera incómoda. Tal vez, si la enfadaba…

-"¿¡Bueno!?" –exigió cuando se puso de pie con la toalla envuelta en su cuerpo.

Me equivoqué en el pensamiento. Ella _ya_ estaba enfadada.

Me puse de pie, tomé la toalla que yo estaba usando y caminamos al estacionamiento. La arena estaba caliente bajo mis pies y sospecho que también lo estaba bajo los suyos. Me fijo en ella y noto que está mirando por los alrededores.

-"Ya te dije que nadie más que yo te vio". –le dije con un poco de brusquedad.

Ella mordió su labio. –"Entonces ¿cómo es que ese par de chicos me están viendo?"

Rolé mis ojos. –"Nadie te está mirando".

-"Soy una investigadora privada con elevadas calificaciones en observación. ¡Se cuando alguien me mira!"

Suspiré y miré a nuestro alrededor. Estrecho mis ojos cuando mi mirada aterriza en un par de chicos, uno sentado en una silla, y otro a un par de pies de distancia, sentado sobre una tabla de surf. Ellos la estaban viendo con una mirada que no pude descifrar a la distancia.

De cualquier manera, _no me gustó_.

Kinomoto caminaba a unos pasos detrás mío, y yo disminuí la velocidad de mi caminar para permitirle llegar a mi lado. Agarré su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos.

Ella me miró sobresaltada. –"¿Qué es lo que…?"

-"Ellos te están mirando". –me limité a decirle y le di a los hombres una mala mirada. El de la silla miró para otro lado, pero el otro miró un poco más interesado el hecho de que nosotros íbamos de las manos. Le fruncí el ceño, y entonces me llegó el pensamiento, uno que corrió helado por mi columna vertebral.

John Doe…

¡Ese podría ser él!

-"Kinomoto, ¿ves a ese chico de cabello rubio sentado en la tabla de surf?" –asintió. –"él parecía más interesado cuando te tomé de la mano, otro en su lugar, luciría decepcionado, a sabiendas de que la chica a la que le echó el ojo, ya fue tomada".

-"¿Y? ¿Qué significa…?" –hace una pausa y a continuación sus ojos se amplían y me miran. Seguimos caminando, yo ya no lo miraba, pero podía sentir su mirada sobre nosotros. –"¿Crees que sea él?" –me pregunta lentamente con un tono pragmático.

-"Podría ser. Pero no podemos dejar que nuestra mente nos haga una mala pasada".

Ella rió. –"Oh, se que tu mente vagará más ahora que viste mis pechos y mi trasero".

Yo pude sentir el calor en mi cara. Wow, ha sido un gran tiempo desde que no me sonrojaba. –"Soy un hombre ¿qué esperas?"

-"Espero que tú no pienses en lo que viste".

Ahora era mi turno de bufar. –"Seah, como así de simple. No puedo controlar mis pensamientos".

-"Incluso si pudieras, ¿no tendías algún pensamiento sobre ello?"

Sonreí. Wow, también hacía bastante tiempo desde que yo no sonreía. Demonios, Kinomoto de seguro tiene alguna especie de magia en su interior, porque nadie ha sido capaz de hacerme sonreír en años. –"Por favor, pensaría en esto tanto como podría". –cerré mis ojos e imito un sonido de placer, pretendiendo recordar cuando vi su cuerpo. Abro un ojo y la veo frunciendo el seño.

-"¡Pervertido!" –exclama y me golpea con su mano libre.

-"¡Ouch! Eso duele" –simulé dolor. –"Golpeas bien".

Ella sonríe orgullosamente. –"¡Duh! Soy cinturón negro".

Levanté mis cejas. –"¿En serio? ¿Algún hermano te enseñó?"

Sacudió su cabeza. –"No tengo hermanos. Soy hija única. Desde que era niña, yo miraba a todos los hombres policías en la televisión y en la vida real aprehender a los delincuentes y patear sus traseros si no hacían lo que tú les decías. Incluso en los libros, yo prefería el asesinato, la solución de un tipo de misterio. Era divertido tratar de averiguar quien era el asesino antes de que fuera revelado. Cuando tenía diez años, tomé la decisión de entrar en la aplicación de la ley. Le rogué a mi padre que me llevara a clases de artes marciales para aprender a como patearles el culo a los criminales. Cuando tenía quince, ya estaba practicando boxeo, judo y karate. Eso fue cuando yo quise comenzar a ser I.P, viendo que sería un poco más fácil porque yo manejaría un caso a la vez, en lugar de tener un caso tras otros sin resolverlos primero".

Yo asentía, asimilando toda la nueva información. –"Al igual que yo. He practicado artes marciales desde que fui capaz de caminar. También se me enseñó como luchar con una espada. Yo pienso que no lo necesitaba, dado que soy el único heredero de la empresa familiar, creí que no necesitaba ningún conocimiento sobre combates".

-"¿Eres hijo único?"

-"¡Ojalá así fuera! Tengo cuatro hermanas, todas mayores que yo, pero de lo más inmaduras. Están todas casadas, y entre ellas, tengo un campo de sobrinos y sobrinas. De todos modos, yo ya me estaba ocupando del negocio familiar cuando finalicé la escuela, y eso fue cuando tenía dieciocho. Mi madre prefería que estudiara en casa". –añadí para explicar el por que yo tenía dieciocho y me ocupaba de los negocios de la familia, en lugar de ir a la Universidad. –"Estaba ya muy por delante de los estudiantes que iban a escuelas públicas o privadas. No fue hasta los veinte, cuando me decidí a convertirme en un Investigador Privado. Así que salí de los negocios y seguí adelante para convertirme en I.P".

-"¿Cuál es la empresa de tu familia?"

-"Li Corps".

Ella parpadeó. –"Espera, ¿no es esa la compañía más grande de Hong Kong?"

Asentí.

-"¡Por supuesto! Debería haber hecho la conexión. Tú debes ser rico ¿no? ¿O ya no tienes mas dinero por abandonar los negocios?"

-"Nah. Por un lado, sigo dirigiéndolo".

-"¿Entonces no eres un billonario?"

-"No hay que decirlo en voz alta". –le murmuré y sus ojos se ampliaron.

-"¡Oh, Dios! ¡E_res_ un billonario!"

-"Por favor, no lo digas en voz alta".

-"Wow, estoy caminando al lado de un billonario". –se detiene. –"Eso explica tu arrogancia".

Yo fruncí el seño. –"No soy arrogante".

Rodó los ojos. –"Eso es lo que dices. Tú estas echado a perder también".

Mi seño fruncido se frunció aún más. –"Eso viene de la mujer que piensa que lo sabe todo".

Salta su vista hacia mí. –"¿Qué se supone que quieres decir?" –masculló ferozmente.

Le devolví la mirada. –"¡Que tú eres una malcriada!"

Cuando llegamos al auto suelto su mano. Entramos y puse la llave.

-"¡No soy malcriada!" –gruñó. –"¡_Yo_ no soy la rica aquí!".

-"Oh, ¿así que porque tengo mucho dinero estoy, automáticamente, echado a perder?"

-"¡Claro!".

-"¿Y cómo demonios puedes saber que lo estoy?"

-"Porque todos los ricos son unos tipos malcriados".

Continué manejando fuera del estacionamiento, hasta la calle. Ahí va de nuevo, pensando que ella lo sabe todo, incluso de las personas que no conoce desde hace mucho ya hace todo un juicio. Eso me irrita, pero me niego a demostrárselo. Eso sólo le daría placer.

-"Yo no le creí a Bennett cuando me dijo que tú eras un dolor en el culo, pero ahora se que lo eres".

Ella me deslumbró. –"¡_No_ soy un dolor en el culo!"

-"¡Sí lo eres!".

-"Bien, entonces si yo soy un dolor en el trasero, tú lo eres en el mío".

Sonreí malvadamente cuando manejé lejos del estacionamiento estando en la calle. Sabía que mi siguiente argumento haría que ella se callara.

-"¿En serio? Bueno, no me importa porque tú de seguro tienes un pequeño y precioso trasero".

La miré por el rabillo del ojo. Abrió la boca para responder automáticamente un insulto, pero la cierra cuando captó lo que dije. Ahogué una risa ante mi logro y ella se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó en el asiento mirando hacia adelante.

Ahh, la vida es buena…

**Sakura P.V.O**

**(Día siguiente)**

Golpee mi cabeza, de nuevo, contra la mesa esperando que esto sirviera para mantenerme inconsciente… oh, no se ¡por el resto de mi vida! Desde ayer cada vez que digo un insulto, Li cambia todo a mi alrededor y me lo devuelve ¡haciendo comentarios sobre mi cuerpo! No me gusta el sol y nunca lo he odiado tanto como ahora.

-"¿Entonces, Kinomoto?". –pregunta Li cuando levanto mi cabeza de la mesa de la cocina para mirarlo. No me atrevo a responder a esa pregunta. Si le digo que 'sí', él dirá que soy vanidosa; si le digo que 'no', se reirá de mí.

Sí, bueno, se rió de todos modos y yo deseaba que no lo hubiese hecho. Eso lo hace ver casi humano. Me di cuenta de que ahora, él ríe y sonríe mucho más a menudo.

Pero todo eso, solo pasa cuando me irrita. Y comenzó cuando vio todo mi cuerpo. ¡Maldito sol!

-"Oh, vamos ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo de que tienes el trasero más bonito de todo Japón?"

Quería matarlo. Quiero decir, puedo si quisiera. Sin testigos ni nadie que pueda saber que yo lo maté.

-"Me irritas". –gruñí. –"Por lo tanto, si te mato, sabrás por que".

Él parpadea y a continuación aparece una sonrisa. –"Ahh, ya entiendo… ¡Estás en tu periodo! ¡Síndrome Pre Menstrual!"

-"¡No tengo mi periodo!". –contesté. –"Y aunque lo estuviera, el Síndrome Pre Menstrual es antes del periodo, idiota".

Li rió. –"Seah, eso es lo que tú dices. Pero si le preguntas a cualquier hombre, lo escucharás diferente".

Me mofé. –"Como todos unos expertos".

-"Kinomoto, los _únicos_ expertos son hombres. Es por eso que los hombres somos tan buenos en la guerra; aprendemos a 'Escapar y evadir' en el hogar".

Al principio me enfadé, pero ahora, evidentemente estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

Y entonces, su sonrisa creció. –"¿Sabes por qué lo llaman 'Síndrome Pre Menstrual'?"

-"No te atrevas". –lo amenacé, o quería escuchar su broma.

-"Porque 'El mal de las vacas locas' ya había sido tomado".

Me levanté de mi silla y salté sobre la mesa queriendo golpearlo mientras estaba en su silla para luego estrangularlo. Pero él sabía lo que yo iba a hacer, porque una vez que estuve a su lado, caminó alrededor de la mesa y se puso del otro lado.

-"Cálmate". –dijo.

-"¡Que se calme mi culo!" –le disparo una mirada asesina cuando veo que su boca se abre. –"Si vuelves a decir algo sobre mi trasero, te asesinaré".

-"Está bien… tus pechos son…"

Salté por sobre la mesa de nuevo y lo comienzo a perseguir cuando salió corriendo de la cocina.

-"¡Vuelve aquí!" –casi grité.

-"Demonios, no" –me grita en respuesta cuando corrió al living. Sonreí porque lo tenía acorralado, pero cuando embestí contra él, me esquivó y salió corriendo de la sala de nuevo. Lo perseguí hasta que subió las escaleras. ¡Iba a atraparlo! ¡No importaba como!

Corrí a su habitación y antes de que la puerta sea cerrada la embestí para abrirla, él estaba lejos pero sonriendo.

-"Espero que hayas hecho y escrito los arreglos para el funeral". –gruñí mientras me acercaba a grandes zancadas.

-"En realidad lo hice. Es genial estar preparado".

Lo embestí de nuevo pero esta vez, él agarró mi cintura y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, mis rodillas golpearon la cama y caímos. Su rostro estaba rojo por correr, pero respiraba normalmente, a diferencia de mí que ya estaba por jadear. Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros en un intento de sacármelo de encima, pero cambié mi opinión y dejé mis manos ahí.

-"Te atrapé". –le dije tranquilamente.

-"Soy yo el que te atrapó a ti". –respondió con su expresión en blanco.

-"Lo se". –acodé distraídamente, comenzando a perderme dentro de sus ojos ámbar. Tragué duro queriendo desesperadamente alejarme de él, pero al mismo tiempo no hacía nada por conseguirlo. Me confundía. Mi repentina conciencia de la agradable temperatura de su cuerpo se hizo más complicada para mí. Mi mente gritaba por que hiciera algo, _cualquier cosa_ para apartarlo, sin embargo, mi boca se negó a pronunciar una palabra.

Y entonces, un recuerdo me golpeó…

_Miré dentro de sus ojos. Él no hacía ningún intento para levantarse de la cama en la que estábamos acostados._

_-"Te atrapé". –susurró él._

_-"Lo se". –acordé distraídamente._

_-"Te amo"._

_Sonreí, feliz de que él finalmente me dijera esas palabras. –"Yo también te amo"._

_Y sus labios se fundieron con los míos…_

_Durante toda la noche, él me besó…_

_Incluso cuando protesté…_

_No le importó __obligarme__…_

_Él no se detuvo y yo quería que lo hiciera…_

_Kiyo me violó…_

Mi respiración aumentaba a medida de que el recuerdo de esa noche volvía. Cerré mis ojos por un momento, los abrí y miré a Li… pero no era Li…

Era Kiyo…

_Grité._

**Shaoran P.V.O**

Me alejé de la cama cuando Kinomoto gritó.

-"Kinomoto…"

-"¡_No me lastimes más, por favor, no me lastimes más_!" –gritó ella cuando cayó al piso. Se abrazó a si misma y lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas. –"Pensé que me amabas". –sollozó. –"¿Por qué no paraste?"

Yo estaba confundido, pero la confusión no era tan grande como mi preocupación.

-"Kino…"

-"¡_Vete_!" –gritó nuevamente cuando me vio acercarme. Me quedé en el lugar, no quería asustarla más de lo que ya estaba. Pero no creo que me reconociera porque sus ojos deberían estar borrosos por las copiosas lágrimas.

Sin embargo, yo necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba mal, así que di otro paso y en consecuencia, ella retrocedió más hacia la cama.

-"No voy a hacerte daño". –le dije suavemente arrodillándome frente a ella.

-"T-tú y-ya m-me last-lastimaste". –exclamó con sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza gacha. Mi preocupación creció aún más. Dios, yo odiaba cuando ella lloraba…

Puse, suavemente mis manos en sus hombros y ella sacudió la cabeza. –"¡_No me lastimes_!" –comenzó a luchar para escaparse de mis manos mientras yo intentaba mantenerla bajo control por sobre sus hombros.

-"Kinomoto detente. ¡No voy a hacerte daño!"

-"¡_MIENTES_!"

-"No estoy mintiendo. ¡Lo que sea que esté viendo, no es real! No voy a lastimarte; ¡Demonios! ¡Deja de luchar!" –la tomé de las muñecas. –"¡DETENTE!"

Se detuvo de repente y no sabía si era porque le grité y la asusté; o porque ella haya reconocido mi voz.

Abrió sus ojos y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, ella se lanzó a mis brazos, abrazándome. Supe, entonces, que había reconocido mi voz. Sabiendo que estaba aterrada, no hice más que devolverle el abrazo.

-"Y-yo pe-pensé que eras _él_". –la escuché decir. Y a juzgar por el sonido de su voz, ella aún estaba llorando.

-"¿Quién pensaste que era?" –le susurré deslizando mi mano de arriba hacia abajo por su espalda.

-"Él no se detuvo". –sollozó. –"Le dije que parara, pero no se detuvo".

-"¿Quién no se detuvo?"

-"K-Kiyo".

Fruncí el seño. No me gustaba lo que estaba imaginando. –"¿Qué hizo Tsuchida?" –pregunté para aclarar si yo estaba en lo cierto o equivocado en cuanto a mi hipótesis.

-"Me violó". –susurró. –"Me dijo que me amaba, y entonces me violó… él lo dijo y me violó… él me violó…"

La ira me embargó. ¡Maldición, fue herida en más de una forma! Cuando dijo que Tsuchida la había traicionado, había pensado que era algo sencillo, como que la había engañado.

Ni siquiera me imaginé que él la había violado.

-"¿Cuántos años tenías, Kinomoto?".

Ella sobó su nariz. –"Sólo tenía diecisiete".

Yo sabía que si Tsuchida estuviera aquí, lo habría matado. Sólo diecisiete y fue violada por alguien que amaba.

Acaricié su espalda, e inmediatamente, la calmé; miré el reloj, eran la 1:30 de la tarde. Se suponía que iba a ir a la casa de la doceava víctima para analizar las pruebas porque al parecer, John Doe hizo lo mismo de las fotografías que en la casa de la victima numero once.

Pero calmar a Kinomoto era más importante que ver la evidencia.

**(Día siguiente)**

Abrí la puerta ya que el timbre seguía sonando. No pude evitar rodar mis ojos.

-"¿Qué quieres?" –pregunté en un gruñido.

-"Sep, hola a ti también". –dijo Hiiragizawa. Noté a Daidouji a su lado, ambos estaban tomados de las manos. –"¿Dónde está Sakura?"

-"En su habitación". –fruncí el seño. –"Y ella me contó que Tsuchida abusó de ella".

Ellos parpadearon, evidentemente sorprendidos. –"Wow, ella no se lo había dicho a nadie a excepción de Eriol y a mi". –dijo Daidouji. –"¿Está bien?"

Me reí. –"Ella está más que bien. Me ha estado insultando todo el día". –suspiré. –"Parece que cada vez que ella pone a manifiesto su vulnerabilidad, levanta aún más fuerte sus barreras y me insulta".

-"¿Le devuelves los insultos?"

-"Por supuesto. Es la única manera de que se olvide que me contó que fue violada. Sería bastante problemático para nosotros que no nos llevemos de la manera en la que deberíamos, y eso podría arruinar la imagen de nuestro matrimonio".

-"Hablando del matrimonio". –Hiiragizawa buscó detrás de él y sacó un periódico. Lo tomé y miré la página. Era una de esas páginas en las que se mencionan los matrimonios, y el artículo de nuestro casamiento resultó ser el más grande. Lo leí rápidamente y gruñí.

-"¡Maldición! Esto es demasiado… _empalagoso_".

-"¿Qué es demasiado empalagoso?" –vino una voz detrás de mi.

Miré hacia atrás y sonreí. –"Oh, nada Kinomoto. Olvida lo que dije. Aquí Bennett puso el artículo sobre nuestro matrimonio".

Kinomoto inmediatamente, me lo arrebató de las manos y yo miré intensamente su rostro, esperando ver su reacción.

-"**'El quince de agosto, hace cuatro semanas, la señorita Kinomoto Sakura y el señor Li Shaoran se casaron en una ceremonia privada'**" –leyó Kinomoto en voz alta. –"**'Habían ido a Hawai para su luna de miel y han regresado hace cinco días. Se los ha visto en paseos por el parque a la media noche, cenas tranquilas en la playa y se los vio besarse más veces de las que se puedan contar. Ellos se toman de las manos a donde quiera que vayan, y en ningún momento se alejan el uno del otro. Incluso se los ha capturado diciendo '**_**Te amo**_**' varias veces en un día. Luego de preguntarles, ellos contestaron que no más de cien personas asistieron a la ceremonia. Dijeron que hablaron por sus propios votos y que la novia derramó lágrimas cuando Li dijo los suyos. La luna de miel fue '**_**algo que nunca olvidaré**_**', dijo la nueva señora Li. '**_**Se sintió maravilloso dormir junto a mi marido y despertar entre sus brazos en la mañana. Y se convertirá en una tradición que seguiremos en los próximos cincuenta años**_**'. Cuando se les preguntó si tendrían hijos, la señora Li contestó que ellos deseaban esperar un año más, pero que si se llegara a suceder un embarazo no planeado, se sentirán orgullosos por comenzar una nueva generación Li. '**_**Tener un hijo de mi marido sería algo glorioso, y lo amaría aún más'**_".

Kinomoto parecía conmocionada. –"¡Le dije que no quería que fuera todo tórtolos-romance!"

Me reí. –"Seah, como si él te escuchara".

-"¡Por supuesto que va a escucharme! Me escuchó cuando le dije 'besa mi trasero'".

-"Él, posiblemente, se imaginó a si mismo besando tu trasero; y esa es la razón por la que no dijo nada. Recuerda que tú tienes el más bonito y dulce trasero de la ciudad, ¡probablemente del país!"

Casi me reí por la manera en la que ella se volvió toda roja. Si era de vergüenza o ira, eso no lo se.

-"¡Te dije que dejaras de hablar de mi culo!"

-"¿Por qué? Después de que lo vi, tengo que hablar sobre ello".

-"¡¿Qué?!" –me di la vuelta para ver a quién dio esa exclamación, y fue en ese momento que noté que Hiiragizawa y Daidouji todavía estaban allí… y estaban boquiabiertos. –"¿Qué viste?" –preguntó Daidouji.

Antes de que yo pudiera responder, Kinomoto gritó. –"¡Todo! ¡Lo vio todo! ¡El traje rosa que yo usé se hacía transparente con el sol! ¡Yo realmente estaba llevando algo encima, pero Li vio todo! ¡Mi trasero y mis pechos de todos modos! ¡Tranquilamente podría haber ido a la playa desnuda!"

Daidouji y Hiiragizawa se mantuvieron en silencio por un tiempo… pero luego rompieron en risas.

-"¡No es divertido!" –gritó Kinomoto nuevamente.

-"S-sí lo es". –rió Daidouji. –"¡Es solo que nunca pensamos que Li te vería desnuda!"

-"¡Pero yo no estaba desnuda!"

Yo simplemente sonreí apoyándome en el marco de la puerta. Nunca dejaría pasar esta oportunidad porque tan pronto como este caso esté resuelto, Kinomoto y yo no volveremos a ser socios de nuevo. Así que yo solo la molestaré por lo que vi, hasta que atrapemos a John Doe. Después de todo, ella no tenía intención alguna por que yo viera algo…

De la misma forma en la que ella no quería que Tsuchida la viera desnuda…

Fruncí el seño. Por un breve momento me pregunté si Tsuchida leyó el artículo. Espero que lo haya echo. Eso demostraría que Kinomoto dejó superó el pasado, cuando él abusó de ella. Pero… ¿Y si el viene aquí para recordarnos, tanto a Kinomoto como a mi, que él fue el primero en tener relaciones sexuales con ella? ¿Y si viniera, cuando yo me hubiese ido y Kinomoto tuviera que hacerle frente sola?

Parpadee cuando me di cuenta de que lo que reconozco como el proteccionismo machista, tomó parte de mi cuerpo. Pero eso usualmente sucede cuando un hombre quiere proteger a una mujer que le importa. Sin embargo, a mi no me importa Kinomoto. Yo sólo quise abrazarla y parar su llanto cuando me contó que Tsuchida la violó porque ese era un tema muy delicado.

Entonces ¿Por qué siento que ese pequeño proteccionismo hacia ella?

_Por el caso,_ me digo a mi mismo. ¡Sí, eso es! Kinomoto es de vital importancia para el caso, y si Tsuchida viniera y abre algunas heridas, no quisiéramos que ella luzca triste cuando salimos para mostrarnos. Tenemos que actuar infinitamente felices, o John Doe sospecharía que estamos teniendo problemas y no vendría por ella. Sip, esa es la razón, nada más que eso.

**(Tercera persona)**

**Aeropuerto de Japón**__

Ling estaba esperando por su maleta en el guarda equipaje. Miró a Olivia. –"¿Conseguiste las direcciones?"

Olivia asintió, pero lucía terriblemente cansada. –"Sí, y llamé a un taxi para que lo tomáramos".

Ling se mofó. –"Un taxi… yo solía viajar en limosinas, y ahora me encuentro reducida a _un taxi_. ¡Maldición, no debería haber bebido esa noche!"

Olivia rodó sus ojos, no quería comentar nada o intentar confortar a su cliente ya que Ling no era nada más que una malcriada. ¡Demonios! Debería estar agradecida de poder viajar en un taxi en lugar de caminar.

-"Al fin". –exclamó Ling cuando llegó su maleta. Olivia se acercó para tomar la suya. Salieron del aeropuerto y Ling frunció el seño cuando vio el taxi esperando por ellas. –"¡Esto no es nada lujoso!" –se quejó Ling soltando su maleta y permaneciendo en su lugar. Olivia estaba confundida, preguntándose si Ling estaba de pie allí protestando por montar en el coche.

-"¿Por qué te quedas ahí?" –preguntó finalmente.

-"Bueno, no puedo yo exactamente poner la maleta en la cajuela ¿qué puedo hacer?"

Olivia gruñó mientras caminaba hacia ella abrió la maletera.

-"¿Quieres decir que tenemos que ponerlos nosotras mismas?". –preguntó Ling, evidentemente conmocionada. Olivia tomó el equipaje de Ling lo metió y luego cerró la cajuela. Caminó a un lado y abrió la puerta y cuando iba a entrar, Ling se adelantó y entró. Fue entonces, cuando Olivia recordó que Ling acostumbraba a que la gente le abra las puertas para que pueda ingresar. Olivia suspiró e ingresó. Cerró la puerta y se inclinó hacia adelante. –"Hacia el departamento del señor Li Shaoran". –dijo y mostró la dirección. El conductor asintió y comenzó a dirigirse a ese destino.

Olivia miró a Ling y vio, en su regazo, la carpeta que contenía la información sobre Shaoran. Ling aparentemente, la estaba estudiando. –"Así que en realidad se convirtió en un Investigador Privado". –dijo Ling con disgusto en la voz. –"Y aquí dice que vive en un miserable apartamento de dos habitaciones. ¿Por qué necesitaría dos habitaciones? Cuando esté con él no necesitaremos la habitación extra porque yo estaré con él".

-"¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?"

Ling le dio una mirada de autosuficiencia. –"¿No me viste? Luminosos ojos verdes, pelirroja… ¡soy el sueño de todo hombre! Nadie tiene ojos más hermosos que los míos ni un cuerpo como el mío".

_Pero estoy segura de que cualquiera tiene una personalidad mucho mejor que la tuya, _pensó Olivia

-"Xiao Lang me dará una bienvenida con los brazos abiertos y rogará por mi perdón".

-"¡¿_**Él**_ rogará por _**tu**_ perdón?!". –preguntó Olivia incrédula.

-"¡Por supuesto! ¡Él me rogará después de esto!"

-"¡_Tú_ deberías rogarle _a él_!"

Ling rió. –"Olivia, yo nunca mendigo. No tendré que hacerlo".

Olivia suspiró. Nuevamente se preguntaba como es que sobrevivió Shaoran a la grosera y arrogante personalidad de su cliente. Y ella estaba contenta de que Shaoran, finalmente, hubiera visto, dejando de cegarse, la verdadera naturaleza de Ling.

_**Continuará…**_

_**ooooooooooooooooooo**_

**Notas de la Traductora:**

**¡Hola! Bueno, aca está otro maravilloso capítulo, revisado previamente por Geovis! 0 que lindo! Jajaja, este fue un capi muy divertido ¿Qué piensan? Jajaja, en verdad que sí lo fue, claro que luego se puso un poco intenso por lo del pasado de Sakura… pero no se queden con solo eso… **_**hay más**_**… muuajajaja XD**

**¿Vieron? Shaoran ya está dejando salir ese instinto suyo sobre protector ¿será que lo hace sólo por la imagen del matrimonio como él quiere pensar? Jijii… ya lo veremos.**

**¿y Ling? ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué busca a Shao? ¿Qué relación tiene con él? Ya en el próximo capítulo tendremos un 'bonito' encuentro entre ellos… ¿qué pasará? Jajaja… tendrán que esperar y si quieren animarme pueden dejar sus comentarios sobre lo que piensan, tanto a mi como a Godddess. Y ahora que me acuerdo, debería ponerme en contacto con ella n.nUU pero wee… espero que disfruten el capítulo!**

**Cuidente y que tengan una linda y productiva semana! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cosas para saber**:

Sakura y Tomoyo tienen 23 años.

Shaoran y Eriol tienen 24 años.

**-"**Alguien hablando**"**

_Pensamientos_

**Declaimer de traductora y autora XD**: Card Captors Sakura no nos pertenece… aunque quisiéramos a Shaoran y muchas lectoras y otras autoras por ahí también jajaja.

"**Murdering Angel****" (Ángel asesino) **

**Autora intelectual****: ****Goddess of Destiny**

**Beta reader****: Geovis**

**Capítulo cinco**

**Shaoran P.V.O**

Juro que ella va a matarme. Ha pasado una semana desde que salió el artículo periodístico. Kinomoto y yo hemos estado saliendo y actuando como una verdadera pareja.

Como dije antes, juro que va a matarme. Estoy molestándola por el hecho de que vi todo de su femenino cuerpo. Pero lo que la ha estado volviendo loca, es el hecho de que yo actuaba todo 'tórtolo-romance' en público. Yo sabía que ella lo odiaba, así que por supuesto que comencé a hacerlo.

Me alegra que ella no vea las verdaderas razones por las que yo actúo así. Desde que me contó de la violación de Tsuchida, no pude evitar que una sonrisa me aparezca en el rostro cuando me imagino arrancándole a ese bastardo miembro por miembro. Él no merecía vivir. Si alguien, alguna vez, quisiera un matón para matar a Tsuchida, yo con mucho gusto me encargaría de ese trabajo sólo para castigarlo de abusar de Kinomoto.

No quería que Kinomoto estuviera incómoda a mí alrededor, o se sintiera vulnerable. No me gusta cuando ella es vulnerable; estoy acostumbrado al lado frío y duro de su personalidad, porque así sí se como reaccionar. En cambio, si ella es vulnerable ¿cómo demonios se supone que debo reconfortarla? No soy muy bueno tranquilizando a la gente. Esa es la principal razón por la que molesto a Kinomoto, ya que de esa forma, ella siempre actuaría fría hacia mí.

Y si ella es fría conmigo; yo puedo fastidiarla por cosas sobre su cuerpo sin titubear.

Parpadee cuando reparé en todos los papeles que había sobre mi cama. Eran, por supuesto, documentos sobre John Doe. Estoy casi seguro que este asesino es un hombre porque parece acercarse más a las mujeres para estrangularlas. También, llegué a la conclusión de que este asesino era, definitivamente, alguien encargado de la aplicación de la ley, debido a que limpia muy bien sus huellas. Él parece saber, exactamente, lo que vamos a andar buscando, y se asegura de que no seamos capaces de hallar ninguna pista. Me sorprende que Kinomoto no haya llegado a estas conclusiones. Estoy bastante seguro de que ella confía en que el asesino es un hombre, por lo de su desconfianza en los hombres, pero dudo que piense que se relaciona con la ley. He estado en este caso por un mes, y he llegado a todas esas conclusiones basándome en la evidencia. Ella ha estado trabajando en este caso por tres meses y estoy seguro de que a la única conclusión a la que llegó es a la que esta persona tiene un hábito con el orden.

¿Debería contarle mis conclusiones?

Debato por un minuto… y luego me encojo de hombros.

Si ella comienza a contarme cosas, tal vez le contaré. Entonces fruncí el seño. _Pero ella sí me contó cosas_… _me contó acerca de Tsuchida_.

Entonces surge la culpabilidad. ¡Maldición, se más de lo que pasó con ella de lo que sabe sobre mi!, no le dije una mierda acerca de mi pasado, excepto por mi familia… pero no lo hice, porque duele…

Pero contándome sobre que Tsuchida la había herido…

Odio cuando pensamientos al azar comienzan a agolparse en mi cabeza, sobre todo, los pensamientos que me hacen sentir más culpable. Ahora desearía que Kinomoto hubiese mantenido la boca cerrada sobre Tsuchida. También deseo que no hubiésemos estado atrapados en este matrimonio fingido.

Miré el reloj. Las 12: 39 de la noche. Demonios, es pasada la media noche. Froté mis ojos para que el sueño se vaya pero, lamentablemente, no funcionó.

Entonces me congelé.

Por lo general, John Doe habría matado por ahora. Han pasado dos semanas y aunque no se tiene un patrón de los tiempos en los que mata, usualmente, es cada dos semanas. Eso significa que John Doe tendría que haber ido por Kinomoto hace un par de días.

A menos… que no se le diera la oportunidad de acercarse a ella…

Bien, se que dije que odiaba los pensamientos al azar; ¡pero ahora los amo! Me bajé de la cama y comencé a andar. ¿Qué pasa si esa es la clave? Kinomoto y yo nunca nos hemos dejado solos desde que nos convertimos en 'marido y mujer', y nadie ha sido capaz de dirigirse a uno de nosotros sin que el otro escuche la conversación. Y estoy bastante seguro de que Kinomoto habría mencionado algo sobre un chico que vaya a coquetearle.

Sospecho que John Doe necesita ir hacia sus víctimas y hablar para encontrar información, para saber si están casadas, para ver el lugar en donde viven.

¡Dios! ¡John Doe ha estado esperando que nos separemos por unos minutos para poder hablar con ella!

Pero la gente no comienza a chismosear cosas que podría hablar con un extraño en tan solo unos minutos.

Kinomoto… vulnerable… ella habló sobre Tsuchida porque ella estaba vulnerable…

¡Mierda, hemos estado haciendo todo mal!

Caminé hacia la mesa de noche y agarré mi celular. Comienzo a pulsar los botones mientras camino a la puerta de conexión. La golpee cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. La puerta se abrió en un par de segundos, y sabía que no necesitaba preocuparme sobre el hecho de que ella, quizás, habría estado dormida. No es que me preocupe de todos modos.

Ella me gruñó; su cabello estaba despeinado, y llevaba una túnica demasiado delgada, como las que ella acostumbra a cubrir cada vez que se iba a dormir.

La cual también cubría lo que yo vi en la playa, y casi rompí el teléfono al intentar controlar mis pensamientos. Era curioso como yo podía molestarla sobre eso tan fácilmente, pero cuando dejaba vagar mis pensamientos, era difícil tener cierto control sobre mi mismo.

-"¿Qué?" –demandó ella al mismo tiempo que un adormilado 'Hola' sonaba desde mi celular.

-"Bennett, Kinomoto y yo hemos estado haciendo todo mal". –digo en el teléfono.

_**-"¿De qué hablas?**_" –preguntó Bennett mientras yo agarraba la muñeca de Kinomoto y la arrastraba a la sala.

-"John Doe va a hablar con sus víctimas para que le cuenten cosas de sus vidas. La cosa es que las personas casadas no comienzan a hablar sobre asuntos personales".

_**-"¿Cuál es tu punto?"**_

-"Mi punto es que John Doe averigua la información que necesita acercándose a sus víctimas cuando ellas están vulnerables. Y cuando se trata de un matrimonio, ¡ellos se encuentran vulnerables luego de una gran pelea! ¡Especialmente cuando están recién casados!"

No obtuve nada más que silencio, tanto de Kinomoto como de mi jefe.

Cuando yo estaba por abrir mi boca para continuar, Bennett maldijo.

-"_**No es de extrañar que no haya ido tras Kinomoto; les dije a ambos que actuaran románticos mientras que todo lo que John Doe quería era una oportunidad para ir tras ella. ¡Maldición, lo podíamos haber atrapado hace días! ¿Kinomoto sabe sobre esto?**_"

-"Está justo aquí a mi lado escuchando la conversación".

-"_**Bien… es media noche, por lo que es Sábado. Esta noche tendrán una pelea en un restaurante, la cual todo el lugar podrá escuchar. Lo más probable será que John Doe esté en ese lugar también porque de alguna manera los siguió o porque escuchó hablar sobre eso. De todas formas vamos a darle esa oportunidad. Dile a Kinomoto que si cualquier tipo comienza a preguntarle información sobre su vida matrimonial, ella debe responder ya que estaría vulnerable y no se daría cuenta de ello**_".

-"¿Sobre qué pelearíamos?"

-"_**Algo que podría ser realmente doloroso para ella. Yo diría que peleen sobre que ella encontró que tú ya tienes una esposa, pero entonces eso haría que ustedes ya no estén casados y quizás él no querría ir tras ella… mira, tú y Kinomoto pueden discutirlo. Llámame más tarde para decirme a que restaurante irán, así podré enviar a uno más de mis hombres para vigilar más cosas. ¿Está bien?**_"

-"Bien". –colgué para mirar a Kinomoto.

-"Por lo menos, finalmente, podremos mostrar nuestros verdaderos colores". –dijo ella, pero estaba frunciendo el entrecejo, y brevemente me pregunté por qué.

**Sakura P.V.O**

Me pregunto por qué estoy frunciendo el seño. ¡Es porque Li descubrió esa conclusión! ¡He estado en este caso por tres meses, pero él ya descubrió el misterio de cómo trabaja John Doe! ¡Odio esto!

-"Él quiere que peleemos en un restaurante esta noche". –me dijo. Él no necesitaba explicarse. Escuchando la conversación a su lado entendí exactamente el por que.

-"¿Qué tal si discutimos por el hecho de que tú ya tenías una esposa y yo lo descubrí…?"

Él sacudió su cabeza. –"Eso no funcionará. Él no irá atrás de ti si no estamos realmente casados".

-"Bien, que hay entonces con que yo piense que tú quizás me engañaste, pero que en verdad no lo hiciste. De esa forma, yo sería vulnerable y nosotros aún estaríamos casados".

Él lo pensó por un momento y luego asintió. –"Perfecto".

**(7:00 de la mañana)**

Estiré mis brazos cuando me senté en la mesa de desayuno. Dios, tengo sueño pero Li no me dejará dormir. Al menos, no voluntariamente.

Cuando él llamó a mi puerta, yo no esperaba abrirla para verlo con su torso desnudo… Dios, sus abdominales…

Apreté mis dientes. ¡Su cuerpo es lo que me mantuvo despierta toda la noche! ¿Por qué, oh, por qué tenía que verlo de una manera diferente? ¡Demonios! Yo estaba verdaderamente feliz no sabiendo nada de sus bíceps, sus amplios hombros, sus abdominales…

-'¡_Sólo páralo ya_!' –me regañé. Si continuaba de esta forma, yo reaccionaría hacia su cuerpo, ¡entonces me volvería loca a mi misma!

Pero sus abdominales…

Mordí mi lengua, con la esperanza de que así afectara a mi cerebro para que dejara de pensar sobre eso.

Entonces tomé una gran bocanada de aire y cerré los ojos. Así que él tiene un agradable torso ¿y qué? De lo que he visto en mi edificio, dos personas que han estado trabajando juntas por un tiempo son atraídos por el otro. Pero eso no significaba nada grande. Todo lo que significa que has notado su cuerpo… sus abdominales…

¡Maldición! ¿Qué es lo tan genial acerca de sus abdominales? ¡Él tiene otras buenas partes en su cuerpo! Como sus bíceps. Sus bíceps demostraban que él los trabajaba, mostraban que podía levantar cosas pesadas, mostraban que podía patear el trasero de cualquier hombre…

Fruncí el seño. Debería de haberme quedado en sus abdominales. Sus bíceps empeoraron la cosa.

Le eché un vistazo a la puerta cuando escuché un ruido.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" –preguntó Li entrando a la cocina.

-"No pude dormir". –le dije en una voz que decía que no iba a darle explicaciones a nadie.

Sí, bueno, yo debería haber sabido que a él no le importaría.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Algo me mantuvo despierta".

-"¿Qué?" –impulsó, y tuve la necesidad de arrojarlo cuando se sentó en la mesa frente a mi.

-"Sólo… algo".

Lo miré y él me miró… entonces, sonrió.

-"Fui yo ¿no?"

Mi mandíbula casi cayó, pero fui capaz de mantener mi compostura. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía?

-"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" –pude preguntar, tratando de actuar fresca.

-"Hmm… creo que fue cuando dijiste las palabras, te citaré: 'Debería de haberme quedado en sus abdominales. Sus bíceps sólo empeoraron la cosa'".

Esta vez no pude parar la caída de mi mandíbula. ¡Oh, Dios, lo dije en voz alta! Lo miré con puro shock y horror, y él lucía como si estuviera luchando para no reír. Dios, espero que él gane. ¡Ya era bastante malo que hiciera comentarios sobre mi trasero, pero ahora él sabe que me atrae!

-"Supongo que eso debe ser". –afirmó. –"¿Te gustan mis abdominales? ¿Por qué no te burlas de ellos?"

Gruñí. –"Porque tú sabes que no te afectará". –mientras él luchaba para no reír, yo estaba intentando no sonrojarme.

En mi caso, se trataba de una batalla perdida.

-"¿Y? yo hice comentarios sobre que tu trasero era bonito y dulce".

Quería matarlo. Se que lo he dicho antes pero _realmente_ quiero matarlo.

¡Ahora más que nunca!

-"No veo por qué". –solté bruscamente. –"Mi culo es tan plano como una tabla de planchar".

Él rió. –"Chica, tú necesitas ir al oculista. Créeme, no es plano. Pero si tú piensas que es plano ¿por qué te enojas sobre eso?"

Dejé de mirarlo y parpadee. ¿Por qué yo reaccionaba de la manera en la que lo hacía? Sabía que él lo hacía solo para molestarme, y si yo no actuaba de la forma en la que lo hice la primera vez que él dijo algo sobre mi trasero, todo habría estado bien.

Pero no. Yo y mi personalidad sólo tuvimos que meternos en el camino. Sabía que le gusta molestarme, y comentar sobre mi trasero era su munición para avergonzarme.

¡Maldición! ¡Él estaba usando bien su munición!

-"¿A qué restaurante vamos a ir?" –pregunté queriendo cambiar de tema.

Siempre me asombré de la forma en la que él cambiaba de un tipo relajado a un Investigador tenso en tan solo un segundo. –"Estrella de Cristal". –respondió.

Parpadee. –"Es muy caro…" –el resto de mi frase murió en mis labios cuando me di cuenta de que él tenía mucho dinero para gastar. Podría ir todos los días si quisiera, mientras que muchas otras personas tenían que guardar para ir allí, probablemente, una vez cada dos meses.

Pero aún así, no tenía que gastar todo ese dinero para una sola noche por un caso.

-"Podríamos ir a otro restaurante". –dije.

Él sacudió la cabeza. –"Estrella de Cristal es a donde vamos a ir".

Fruncí el seño. –"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque es un lugar al que he querido ir desde que estoy aquí".

Suspiré. Sabía que él no iba a ceder. –"Bien. Sólo discutamos qué es lo que vamos a gritarnos esta noche".

**(Tercera persona)**

**Hotel**

Los ojos de Ling estaban brillantes cuando miró el artículo. ¡No importaba cuantas veces lo leyera, no podía creerlo!

Shaoran… ¡se había casado!

¿Por qué eso no estaba en los archivos que ella había recibido? Probablemente, nunca habría escuchado sobre eso si no levantaba un documento que estaba en la puerta del departamento de Shaoran, ese día que llegó desde Hong Kong.

¡Maldición, ella odiaba alojarse en ese hotel! Estaba acostumbrada a mansiones, con habitaciones separadas; ¡no a una sola habitación que combinaba la sala de estar y el dormitorio! ¡Había venido aquí pensando que se quedaría con Shaoran ¡no en un hotel!

¡Demonios! ¿¡Quién se casó con él!?

Su teléfono celular sonó y ella lo agarró sacando sus ojos del artículo.

-"¿Qué?" –gruñó.

_**-"Modales, hija, modales"**_.

Ling parpadeó. –"¿Madre? ¿Por qué llamaste?"

_**-"¿Es malo que llame a mi hija para saber lo que está haciendo?"**_

Ling frunció el seño. –"No, no he logrado regresar con Xiao Lang".

_**-"¿Estás perdiendo tu toque para atrapar a los hombres, Ling? Espero que no, porque fui yo la que te enseñó lo que sabes".**_

-"No madre, ese no es el caso". –suspiró y le echó un vistazo al artículo. –"He encontrado aquí un artículo periodístico de hace una semana. Dice que Xiao Lang está casado".

_**-"… ¡¿Qué?!"**_

-"Xiao Lang está casado".

_**-"¡Eso es imposible! Significaría que…"**_

-"No importa. Aquí dice que se casó con una mujer llamada Sakura Kinomoto. Incluso su nombre deja un mal sabor en mi boca".

_**-"¿Cómo es ella?"**_

-"No tengo idea. No la he conocido. No puedo encontrarlo, madre. Busqué de arriba hacia abajo pero no tengo idea de donde está. Envié a Olivia a buscar información, pero no pudo encontrar ni una cosa de donde ellos se están alojando".

_**-"¡Eso es lo de menos, mujer! ¡El abogado que Li tiene es mejor que ella!"**_

-"Madre ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

_**-"Encuéntralo, Ling. Encuéntralo y recuérdale quien eres. Y pon a la que llama su esposa en su lugar. Estoy segura de que tú la asustarás. Su nombre la hace sonar como una mujer débil, que es frágil como una flor. Te sugiero que la aplastes".**_

**Shaoran P.V.O**

-"Y entonces, corres fuera y John Doe te encontrará y a continuación, él hará algo de su pequeña rutina". –terminé. Kinomoto asintió tomando notas mentales. La miré de cerca. Ella realmente parecía cansada. Si no dormía un poco podría arruinar todo el plan quedándose dormida en la cena o algo.

Me mantuve firme. –"Ve a dormir". –ordené. Ella parecía desconcertada y con el entrecejo fruncido.

-"No tengo sueño".

-"Ve a dormir". –le dije de nuevo. Y su entrecejo se convirtió en un seño fruncido.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque yo lo digo".

-"Tú sabrás que por ahora no te prestaré atención. Si no quiero dormir, no iré a dormir".

Sonreí. –"¿Será porque tienes miedo a soñar algo sobre mi?"

Ella apretó sus manos en la mesa y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. –"No te halagues a ti mismo". –soltó.

-"Es así ¿no?"

-"¡Cállate! ¡Eso no es cierto!"

Sonreí y retrocedí un poco. –"De acuerdo, tomaré lo que tú dices… por ahora". –tomé mi celular. –"Llamaré a Bennett y le diré que estás demasiado cansada para hacerlo esta noche y…"

Parpadee cuando ella me quitó el teléfono de las manos. Wow, ni siquiera la había visto levantarse de la silla.

-"Bien". –escupió. –"¡Mierda! Iré y dormiré". –dijo y salió dando zancadas de la cocina. Yo sabía que debería haber mantenido mi boca cerrada desde este momento. Sabía que debería dejarla ir con sus grandes pisotadas fuera de la cocina y gozar del silencio que había ganado.

Seh, bueno, pero mi boca no escuchó a mi cerebro.

-"¡No olvides soñar sobre mis abdominales!" –le grité. Oí un 'estruendo', unas maldiciones, y apenas tuve un segundo para reaccionar ante el libro que pasó volando a través de la puerta de la cocina y que iba dirigido directo hacia mi cabeza.

-"¡VETE A LA MIERDA!" –vino un grito cuando yo me agaché y voltee para ver el libro que rompió un florero en una esquina. Luego escuché el azote de una puerta y suspiré.

Wow, ella es definitivamente irritable. No se como yo sería capaz de sobrevivir si estuviéramos realmente casados.

Escuché el timbre de la puerta y caminé con cautela hacia ella. Miré en los alrededores preguntándome si la puerta que escuché azotar era sólo un señuelo y si ella estaba escondida en algún lugar. Llegué a la puerta y la abrí.

-"Así que ¿Cómo está la esposa?" –preguntó Hiiragizawa cuando entró.

Hice una cara. –"¿Cuál esposa? ¿Y dónde está Daidouji? Desde que se contaron lo que sentían se han vuelto inseparables".

-"Cierto". –acordó cuando yo cerré la puerta y caminamos al living. Él se tiró en el sofá y se relajó. –"Su madre la llamó pidiéndole que vaya a Tokio para que la ayude con algo de su trabajo. Daidouji Sonomi es propietaria de una empresa de juguetes. De todos modos, Tomoyo no regresará hasta mañana".

-"¿Por qué estás aquí?" –pregunté.

-"Quería saber cómo estaban cooperando. No sólo eso, sino que Bennett me dijo que viniera a averiguar a qué restaurante van a ir. Soy el que se asegurará de que las cosas vayan sin problemas".

-"¿Significa que tú irás con nosotros al restaurante?"

-"Seah, pero a unas mesas de distancia. Sakura y tú tendrán intercomunicadores en las orejas y pequeños micrófonos en la ropa, y yo también los tendré. Entonces ¿a qué restaurante vamos a ir?"

-"Estrella de Cristal".

Él parpadeó. –"Eso es bastante costoso. Un solo pescado cuesta alrededor de veinticinco dólares. Una aleta probablemente cueste 1.50 . ¿Puedes permitírtelo?"

_Más de lo que piensas…_

-"Me las arreglaré". –le dije en su lugar.

Se encogió de hombros. –"¿Dónde está Sakura?"

-"Arriba. Espero que esté dormida". –sacudí mi cabeza. –"Ella no ha descansado en todo el resto de la noche y necesita recuperar fuerzas". –miré a Hiiragizawa y noté que él tenía esa molesta y muy escalofriante sonrisa.

-"Te preocupas por ella". –dijo.

Parpadee y fruncí el seño. –"Maldición, ella no me importa".

Él rió. –"Li, acabas de contarme que esperabas que ella estuviera dormida porque no había descansado en toda la noche. Eso significa que le prestas atención".

-"Lo dije porque no quiero que se duerma mientras nos encontramos en el restaurante".

-"Oh, ¿de modo que todo eso es sólo por el caso?"

-"¡Demonios! Sí".

Él me dio una mirada de 'Lo-que-dices-es-un-montón-de-mierda'.

-"Es la verdad". –le dije. –"Me preocupo por el caso. Me importa Kinomoto tanto como yo le importo a ella, y considerando lo poco que a ella le importaría si me muero, eso te diría algo".

-"Bien, todo lo que tú digas". –dijo y se cruzó de brazos. –"Sólo dime algo".

Rolé mis ojos. –"¿Qué?"

-"¿Te importaría tan poco si Tsuchida la violara nuevamente?"

Le di una mirada confusa, principalmente porque no tenía idea de como responder a eso. –"¿Qué quieres decir?"

-"Miré la fecha de audiencia de Tsuchida en nuestra base de datos y decía que fue hace un par de días. Él no apareció".

-"¿Y?"

-"Desde entonces, su abogado no ha sido capaz de encontrarlo ni se ha comunicado con él. Supongo que se está escondiendo en algún lugar de Tomoeda, esperando su oportunidad de atrapar a Sakura de nuevo".

-"¿Cómo imaginas eso?"

-"El abogado me contó que lo último que Tsuchida dijo fue 'La culpa de todo esto es de Kinomoto. Ella lo pagará'".

Yo maldije. –"Genial, ahora tendremos que preocuparnos por Tsuchida. ¿Debo decirle a Kinomoto?"

-"No se". –pausó. –"Se muy bien que tú estas evitando la pregunta que te hice, pero la dejaré pasar por ahora".

Permanecí en silencio. No iba a abrir mi boca para decir algo tan estúpido como lo que dije antes. De hecho, me estaba engañando a mi mismo. No podía abrir mi boca porque realmente no sabía como responder a esa pregunta.

-"Pero por lo menos puedo decirte que estás atraído hacia ella". –dijo él. Yo fruncí el seño.

-"Yo…"

-"No intentes mentir. La primera vez que posé mis ojos en Tomoyo, me sentí atraído por ella; así que puedo decir cuando un hombre se siente atraído por una mujer. Tú tienes la misma mirada en tus ojos cuando miras a Sakura".

No podía negarlo. Demonios, mi cerebro ya lo admitió. También he admitido que soy capaz de sonreír alrededor de Kinomoto, pero eso es porque su molestia e irritación hacia mis comentarios son tan endemoniadamente graciosos que no puedo dejar de reír. Pero no he encontrado una buena razón para mi repentina atracción hacia Kinomoto.

De todos modos eso no quiere decir que no intente negarlo en frente de Hiiragizawa.

-"Yo no estoy…"

-"Quiero decir, la viste desnuda ¿o no?"

-"¡Ella no estaba desnuda! Estaba usando…"

-"No interesa. Tú viste todo su cuerpo. Cada pieza de carne".

-"Pero no estoy…"

-"Sí lo estás".

-"¡Por Dios! ¡¿Podrías dejarme terminar sólo una maldita oración?!"

-"No si la oración dice algo que es mentira".

Apreté mis puños. Quería golpearlo. Su sonrisa se amplió. –"¡JA! Si pudieras ver tu rostro… ¡Está rojo!"

-"¡De la ira!" –solté bruscamente.

-"De la vergüenza ante el hecho de que te sientes atraído hacia Sakura. Pero no te preocupes. Es sólo atracción. La atracción no es amor. Demonios, la atracción no está ni cerca del amor. No es extraño que un hombre se sienta atraído por una chica que vio desnuda. Sí, ella llevaba un traje de baño, pero tú viste su cuerpo, así que es más fácil decir que la viste desnuda. Pero de todas formas no te preocupes por eso. Como te dije antes, la atracción no es amor. Es sólo una parte de nuestros sistemas. La atracción no siempre se convierte en amor y…"

-"¿Por qué siempre dices 'amor'?" –pregunté, un poco irritado.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros. –"Por nada".

Lo miré. Tenía la impresión de que, definitivamente, sí había una razón. Aprendí que Hiiragizawa es una persona escurridiza, por lo tanto, quizás yo no encontraría la razón, pero indudablemente, yo sabía que había una.

**7 de la tarde**

Kinomoto y yo salimos del auto en la entrada del restaurante. Yo llevaba un smoking y vi la elección del vestido de Kinomoto. Era verde brillante de mangas largas. Éstas eran transparentes y tenía un cuello de corte en V. Seguí todo el recorrido hasta el suelo y vi que en una de las partes tenía un tajo que llegaba hasta su muslo.

-"Ahora, recuerda". –le dije en voz baja. –"camina como si lucieras preocupada".

Ella asintió con la cabeza. –"Está bien".

Caminamos juntos dentro del restaurante.

Me sorprendió el lugar. La razón por la que lo llamaban 'Estrella de Cristal' era porque toda la vajilla y partes del restaurante eran de cristal. El techo tenía pinturas de ángeles; candelabros, también de cristal que estaban colgados. En las mesas había contenedores de velas hechos de cristal y velas blancas en su interior. El lugar estaba lleno del murmullo de la gente, de los suaves sonidos de la cena y música clásica que estaban tocando los altavoces que no eran visibles. Si hubiera una pista de baile, estoy seguro de que la gente iría a bailar.

-"Sí, ¿Cuántos?" –preguntó la camarera cuando caminamos al mostrador.

-"Dos". –respondí. –"Mi nombre es Li". –añadí para que ella sepa quien era. Bennett nos había dicho que llamaría al restaurante para informar sobre el plan.

La camarera asintió. –"Sí, derecho por este camino". –respondió agarrando dos menús y guiándonos. Puse mi mano sobre el codo de Kinomoto y ella tomó un poco de distancia.

Parte del guión.

Nos sentamos en la mesa que la camarera nos mostró y pusimos las servilletas en nuestras rodillas, cuando ella puso los menús delante de nosotros. Miré a Kinomoto y aparenté algo de preocupación en mis ojos.

-"Probando. Hiiragizawa ¿Puedes oírnos?" –pregunté suavemente. La gente de nuestros alrededores podía creer que le estaba hablando a Kinomoto y no al pequeño micrófono que estaba debajo de mi camisa blanca.

Kinomoto asintió como si yo le hubiese preguntado algo cuando escuchamos la respuesta de Hiiragizawa. –"Sip, fuerte y claro".

-"¿En dónde estás?" –preguntó Kinomoto.

-"En una de las cabinas que están derecho a tu izquierda. Voy a estirar mi brazo para que puedan ver mi mano".

Comencé a mirar en los alrededores, y noté la mitad de su mano en un cristal que separaba las cabinas. Su puesto estaba a tres cabinas.

-"¿Has visto alguna actividad extraña?" –pregunté agarrando la mano de Kinomoto. Ella mordió un poco si labio y la retiró inmediatamente. Eso también era parte del plan. Pero tengo la sensación de que ella _verdaderamente_ quería quitar su mano y ponerla a distancia.

-"No en realidad. Pero aquí hay un tipo que está actuando un poco raro. Está solo".

-"¿Cómo es?" –preguntó Kinomoto agarrando su menú.

-"Hmm… el sujeto tiene cabello rubio, los ojos no puedo describirlos desde aquí. Parece como si se haya bronceado y estimo que mide como unos seis pies de altura".

Recogí mi menú y miré a Kinomoto.

-"Es el tipo que vimos en la playa. El que estaba sobre la tabla de surf".

-"Así que él podría ser John Doe".

-"Es una gran posibilidad".

El silencio se hizo entre nosotros. Yo estaba mirando a Kinomoto cuando ella bajó su cabeza. Parecía como que yo estaba esperando su respuesta y ella no quería responder.

-"¿Y ahora qué?" –preguntó ella levantando su cabeza y mirándome con una expresión triste.

-"Ahora queda esperar".

**(Tercera persona)**

Ling sacudió su cabeza con furia. Sabía que no podría permitirse comer en 'Estrella de Cristal', pero ella tenía que ir y ver que tan altos eran los precios. Antes, restaurantes como esos no eran nada. Eran como si ella hubiese ido a locales de comida rápida, en vez de un bonito y elegante restaurante.

Pero ahora, 'Estrella de Cristal' era lo que era: un caro restaurante en el que ella no podía darse el lujo de comer.

Ella miró hacia abajo para ver que era lo que estaba usando. Se trataba de un sencillo vestido azul que no tenía mangas y que dejaba sus hombros desnudos. Llegaba justo por encima de sus rodillas. Éste demostraba que ella era de la clase alta y que tenía mucho dinero, lo cual era la semi verdad. Ella era de clase alta, pero tenía poco dinero en efectivo y no podría permitirse cosas como esas nunca más, a menos, que fuera por algo importante.

Ling suspiró. ¿Cuál sería el punto de ir si no sería capaz de comer allí?

-'_Además, la comida, probablemente engordaba'_ –pensó ella cuando estaba apunto de voltear y caminar lejos. Pero entonces, se congeló cuando vio a dos personas salir de un automóvil. Casi gritó cuando vio que era Shaoran. Sus ojos miraron los gráciles movimientos que él hizo para darle las llaves al hombre que aparcaría el coche. Ella lo miró por completo. Dios, él era un hombre hermoso. Lo miró hasta que él paró en frente del restaurante… justo al lado de una mujer. Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando vio que ellos estaban muy juntos.

_Su esposa… Sakura Kinomoto…_

Ling apretó sus puños cuando los vio caminando juntos al restaurante. Ella cruzó la calle sin importarle los autos que pasaban y que le tocaban bocinazos. A ella no le importaba una mierda.

Iba a hacer exactamente lo que su madre le dijo que hiciera.

Recordarle quien es ella…

Y aplastar a su maldita flor…

**Sakura P.V.O**

Tomé un sorbo del vino que trajo el camarero. Me estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa. No fui capaz de ver al chico pero Li lanzó una mirada al pelo rubio como el del chico de la otra vez. Al principio no sabíamos donde estaba hasta que Eriol nos dio las instrucciones acerca de donde se encontraba. Miré mi reloj.

Cinco minutos más…

Sólo cinco minutos para que yo me levante de mi silla, lo abofetee y lo acuse y lo acuse de engañarme.

Suspiré. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Li estaba en lo cierto. Yo necesitaba dormir. No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo dormí, pero realmente no le presté atención. Yo estaba descansada y preparada para lo que iba a hacer.

No es que se lo contaría. Eso sólo aumentaría su arrogancia. Y realmente no quiero hacerlo. Especialmente desde que él sabe que me siento atraída por él.

Me pregunto si el se siente atraído también. Pero yo probablemente nunca lo diría. Él escondía tan bien sus emociones mientras que yo soy tan transparente como un fantasma.

-"Es el momento". –dijo Li y yo lo miré poniendo una manos en mi boca. Se suponía que la gente pensara que yo estaba conmocionada o herida y a punto de llorar.

-"Estoy lista". –dije cuando bajé súbitamente mi brazo y me incliné hacia mi plato. –"¿Estás listo, Eriol? Vigila por si ves algo fuera de lo común". –mis ojos expresaban ira, con la esperanza de que la gente idiota del lugar pensara que él estaba diciéndome algo que me hizo enojar.

-"Entendido". –llegó la respuesta de Eriol.

-"Ve con cuidado". –me dijo Li con los ojos ampliados como si yo le hubiese dicho algo que lo conmocionó.

Gruñí y me levanté de mi silla… cuando gritos y ruidos captaron la atención de las personas, y la mía, hacia la entrada. Volví a sentarme en la silla con el seño fruncido y vi a la mujer correr adentro en donde toda la gente estaba comiendo. La camarera corrió tras ella y la tomó del brazo, pero ella zafó su codo del agarre de la camarera y le dio una mirada que decía que se hiciera a un lado. La camarera mordió su labio y gritó a seguridad cuando la mujer volteó y comenzó a correr nuevamente.

Ella lucía enojada, como si quisiera golpear algo. Estaba mirando en los alrededores hasta que sus ojos aterrizaron en mi mesa, donde Li estaba ubicado.

-"¡_Bastardo_!" –gritó. Miré alrededor preguntándome si ella le había gritado a alguien cercano a nuestra mesa, pero entonces mis ojos cayeron en Li. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y sus puños apretados.

Miré atrás y la mujer estaba avanzando hacia nuestra mesa. Miró a Li y le dio una bofetada. Mis ojos crecieron ¡Maldición! ¡Estaba arruinando nuestros planes! Se suponía que _yo_ iba a abofetearlo.

-"¡Tú bastardo!" –siseó. Vi a la gente que nos rodeaba mirándonos. Vi a Li, que estaba observando a la mujer. –"Y aquí yo pensando que eras noble, tú…"

-"Tú, porquería, no me llames bastardo, bruja". –gruñó él poniéndose de pie. Su lenguaje me sorprendió. Nunca lo había escuchado llamar a una mujer bruja. –"Y no tienes razón en lo absoluto para abofetearme, especialmente, después de lo que hiciste".

-"Yo no hice nada malo". –gruñó ella en respuesta. –"No soy la única que…"

-"¡Maldita, no te atrevas a venir aquí y decir que no hiciste nada malo!" –Li casi lo gritó. Sus ojos estaban brillantes de rabia, más de la que por lo general, veía en él. –"Me causas repugnancia, Ling. No eres más que una vagabunda, y una jodida mentirosa".

-"¡No soy yo la mentirosa!" –gritó ella. Me miró y parecía lista para volar. Dirigió su vista hacia mi mano y su rostro se puso aún más rojo. Miró debajo de mi mano, y entonces me imaginé que estaba mirando mi anillo de bodas. Le devolví la mirada. –"Y tú, tú pequeña…" –ella parecía a punto de abofetearme pero entonces Li tomó su muñeca y la giró hacia él de nuevo.

-"No te atrevas a levantarle la mano y abofetearla. Ella es…"

-"¡_Se quien es_!" –gritó la mujer indignada. –"¡_Cómo no podría saberlo después de ese estúpido artículo en el periódico! ¿¡y sabes qué!? ¡Tu maldito matrimonio es un fraude! ¡Tú no puedes estar casado con ella Xiao Lang Li, porque tú todavía estás casado conmigo! ¡Soy yo tu primera y única esposa_!"

_**Continuará…**_

**¡Holas en esta nueva traducción del capi! Jejeje, lo tienen de milagro XD estaba algo atrasada… pero ya toy bien. No voy a mentir, el retraso más que por los estudios fue por flogera XD jejeje… pero en serio que no vuelvo a hacerlo… lo juro o.o'.**

**Bueno, dejando eso atrás (n.nUU) ¿Qué tal el capi? Jaja divertido ¿no? Ahora ya saben quien era esa maldita, perra, bruja, etc, etc, etc de Ling ¬¬, no se imaginan cuanto la odio! Y creo que ustedes luego del próximo capi también la odiarán… créanme… jajaja.**

**Pero sin duda, lo mejor fue cuando Shao se burlo de Saku por lo de sus abdominales XD… pero es que ¿Quién no vería algo como eso?? Solo alguien muy ciego, evidentemente X3. Además de que también, tanto saku como él, asumieron que se sienten atraídos, claro que lo hicieron a si mismos, no hacia los demás, pero lo hicieron XD.**

**Wenus! Ojalá que también les guste el capítulo y dejen sus comentarios! n.n **

**Nos leemos en el próximo capi traducido!**

**Besotes! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cosas para saber**:

Sakura y Tomoyo tienen 23 años.

Shaoran y Eriol tienen 24 años.

**-"**Alguien hablando**"**

_Pensamientos_

**Declaimer de traductora y autora XD**: Card Captors Sakura no nos pertenece… aunque quisiéramos a Shaoran y muchas lectoras y otras autoras por ahí también jajaja.

"**Murdering Angel****" (Ángel asesino) **

**Autora intelectual****: ****Goddess of Destiny**

**Beta reader****: Geovis**

**Capítulo seis**

**Sakura P.O.V**

Eriol y yo nos observamos mutuamente cuando escuchamos los gritos procedentes de la habitación de Li en nuestra casa. Tuvimos que volver del restaurante hace media hora al ver que nuestro plan estaba en una completa ruina. Ahora la gente sabía que no estábamos realmente casados. Yo debería haber estado aliviada, pero no lo estoy. Por culpa de esa mujer, Ling, no pudimos capturar a John Doe.

-"¿Quién piensas que es ella?" –preguntó Eriol.

-"Bueno, ella dijo que era su esposa…"

-"Seah, pero lo que quiero saber es cómo se casaron, cuando se casaron y por qué en todos los archivos de nuestra base de datos, él aparece como soltero".

Fruncí el seño. –"Tal vez él es un farsante. Huh, yo sabía que era un bastardo".

Eriol negó con la cabeza. –"Li no parece ese tipo de hombre. De hecho, tú mencionaste que él odiaba cuando las mujeres coqueteaban con él. Un jugador habría acaparado toda la atención y luego la utilizaría para su beneficio. Algo está mal aquí. Li dijo que ella le repugnaba, también dijo que era una mentirosa y una perra por hacer algo".

Escuché la puerta principal abrirse y le di un vistazo a la entrada del living cuando Bennett entraba y ponía la llave de repuesto en su bolsillo. Yo lo había llamado para contarle que nuestro plan se había ido al infierno.

Él se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y miró al techo, escuchando los gritos. –"¿Quién es ella?"

-"Ella dijo que era su esposa".

Me miró asombrado. –"No puedo creerlo".

-"Pues es verdad. Ella ha entrado al restaurante, lo abofeteó y gritó que era su esposa".

Él corrió una mano a través de su cabello. –"¡Demonios! Si hubiese sabido que él estaba casado no los hubiera puesto a ustedes en este peligro… ¡En nuestra base de datos él era soltero! ¿¡Por qué demonios no nos lo dijo!?"

-"No se. Todo lo que se es que nuestro plan ya no puede funcionar. No podremos capturar a John Doe".

**Shaoran P.V.O**

-"¡Maldición!" –grité. –"¡Tú arruinaste nuestro plan con toda esa mierda! ¿Es ese tu pasatiempo? ¡¿Arruinar cualquier cosa y todo lo que no te parece perfecto para ti?!"

-"¡Si tú no hubieses dejado Hong Kong, tal vez nada de esto habría pasado!"

-"¡Si tú no hubieses sido una zorra ramera, no estaríamos pasando por nada de esto!"

-"¡No soy una ramera!"

Me reí. Era una risa que no contenía humor. –"Seah, joder, seguro. ¿Tú piensas que yo sólo sabía lo de Chan? ¡Ja! Tienes que enterarte de otras cosas. Se todo sobre tus malditos amoríos con tus compañeros de trabajo, tus amigos, e incluso ¡tu maldito jefe!"

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás ampliando sus ojos. –"¿Co-cómo… cómo lo…?"

-"¿¡Eso importa!?" –rugí. Dios, ella me hacía poner tan furioso. –"¡Pero yo ni siquiera le había dado importancia a tus amoríos! ¡Nunca me habían importado tus malditos amoríos!".

-"Entonces ¿Por qué demonios tú estás…?"

-"¡Maldición! Tú lo sabes muy bien. ¡Ni siquiera intentes hacerte la inocente! Tú lo gritaste en una discusión hace un año, ¡así que no vengas aquí y digas que no sabes la _verdadera_ razón por la que me estoy divorciando de ti! Yo estaba dispuesto a darte otra oportunidad para que dejes tus malditos romances, pero después de lo que me dijiste esa noche, fue el colmo". –apreté mis puños. –"No puedo creer que yo una vez pensé que te amaba".

-"Todavía me amas, Xiao Lang…"

-"Li para ti". –escupí.

-"¡Yo _soy_ una Li! ¡Soy tu esposa! ¡Demonios!"

-"No por mucho tiempo". –gruñí. –"Ahora vete de esta casa, _Numi_". –le dije haciendo hincapié en su apellido.

Ella frunció el entrecejo. –"No soy Numi nunca más. ¡Soy Li!"

-"¡Dije que te vallas!"

-"¡¿Así que tienes relaciones sexuales con esa zorra?! ¡Demonios, no!"

-"¡Maldición! ¡No estamos realmente casados!" –grité. Ella parpadeó.

-"No me impor- … ¿entonces por qué en ese artículo…?"

-"¡_Vete_!" –rugí.

-"¡No te atrevas a gritarme así…!"

-"¡Tengo derecho a sacarte de esta propiedad! ¡Y tengo derecho a arrestarte por obstrucción!"

Sus ojos crecieron. –"¡_No puedes hacer eso_!"

-"¡Maldición! Claro que puedo. Gracias a ti y tu maldito entro metimiento, Kinomoto y yo no pudimos capturar a un asesino serial. ¡Y también gracias a ti muchos otros van a ser asesinados!"

Ella mordió su labio. –"Pero yo no quería…"

-"¡_Vete_!"

Ella cayó cuando la miré. De acuerdo, lo reconozco, estoy siendo un poco duro con ella, pero nunca la perdoné por lo que hizo. Y no era por sus romances.

Suspiró y me miró con ojos llorosos. Sabía que no me gustaba que las mujeres o los niños lloraran. Y sabía que cuando _ella _lloraba, yo le daba todo lo que quería para, simplemente, no ver sus lágrimas.

Pero eso me importará un rábano. No me importará nunca más.

-"Por favor, no me hagas firmar los papeles de divorcio". –susurró con una voz que usaba para hacer que me duela el corazón. –"Por favor, dame una oportunidad. No quise lastimarte. Te amo".

-"Seah, y me pregunto a cuántos amantes más solías decirle eso. Cuéntame, durante tu pequeño viaje a París ¿le dijiste al chico con el que saliste que lo amabas?"

Abrió la boca… y la cerró. Ella iba a gritar algo, y considerando que eso era justamente lo que causó este divorcio, inteligentemente decidió no gritar lo que le podría pesar más tarde.

-"No salí con nadie…"

-"Mi abogado te vio".

Ella puso una mano en su boca 'i_ntentando_' frenar sus '_sollozos_'.

-"Siento… todo eso. Por favor Xiao Lang no te des por vencido con respecto a nosotros".

Suspiré y vi que sus ojos parpadearon con felicidad. Antes, un suspiro significaba que haría lo que ella me pedía para detener su llanto.

_Pero ya no_.

-"Me di por vencido con nosotros el día que te encontré, en nuestra cama, con Chan".

Ella se congeló mientras yo la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Yo sabía porque ella se congeló; no obtuvo lo que quería. Ella es una malcriada que acostumbra a conseguir todo lo que quiere. Pero mi amor por ella me había cegado lo suficiente como para ver eso; me había cegado para ver cualquier cosa referente a su verdadera naturaleza.

Pero ahora ya no puede cegarme, porque el amor ya no está.

Vi cuando dejó caer su mano y gruñó.

-"Dejaste París pero no cambiaste mi opinión de divorciarme de ti".

-"¡Me niego a firmar los papeles de divorcio!" –gritó.

-"Entonces voy a disminuir la cantidad de dinero".

-"¡Ja! ¡Has eso y solo me seguiré rehusando a firmar los papeles!"

-"¡Maldición, Ling! ¡Estoy siendo generoso!"

-"¡No me importa! Xiao Lang _tú eres mío_. ¡Me niego a dejarte ir para que esa descarada que está abajo te tenga!"

-"Ella no es una descarada". –espeté bruscamente. –"No la llames por nombres que son más adecuados para ti".

Sus ojos se abrieron. –"¡La estás defendiendo!" –amplió aún más los ojos. –"Por Dios ¡te sientes _atraído _a ella!"

-"Así es ¿y qué?" –estaba sorprendido de habérselo admitido. Pero supongo que fue más para herir su ego. Ella está acostumbrada a conseguir toda la atención de los hombres, por lo que en su mente, ella es la más hermosa y atractiva mujer que existe. Ya era hora de que se diera cuenta de que había otras mujeres en el mundo que eran más atractivas que ella.

-"¡Apuesto a que una vez que yo firme los papeles tú correrás a sus brazos y te costarás con ella!"

-"No quiero estar con ella". –le solté de nuevo. –"Para tu información, Ling, ella no es alguien a quien yo quiera cerca. Somos socios y esa es la relación más lejana a la que llegaremos. Nosotros incluso, no llegamos ni al extremo de una amistad porque tú me enseñaste que si me acerco a una mujer, podría acabar cometiendo un error".

-"¿Estás diciendo que soy un error?" –preguntó ella, indignada.

-"¿Un error haberme casado? ¡Maldición, Sí!"

Su pecho subía y bajaba en la medida en la que ella tomaba respiraciones profundas. La miré, diciéndole que se largue. Ella dio una zancada y giró. Permanecí allí por un momento viéndola irse. Sequé con una mano el sudor de mi frente cuando escuché sus pasos bajar las escaleras y el sonido de la puerta delantera, cerrarse.

Sabía que algo en nuestro plan no era perfecto. El artículo fue lo que estropeó nuestro plan perfecto. Si no hubiésemos estado de acuerdo con lo del artículo, tal vez Ling no hubiese sabido del falso matrimonio de Kinomoto y mío. Entonces no habría gritado que era mi verdadera esposa.

También sabía que una vez que bajara las escaleras, tendría que explicar algunas cosas.

**Sakura P.V.O**

No fue hasta diez minutos más tarde de que la mujer se hubiese ido que Li bajó las escaleras. Lucía horrible. Sus ojos estaban llenos de agotamiento e ira y su rostro estaba demacrado. Eriol, Bennett y yo lo miramos cuando entró a la habitación y se sentó en la silla.

Bennett se quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de preguntar lo que estaba en su mente.

-"¿Por qué demonios en tu ficha personal decía que eras soltero?"

Li lo miró. –"Tenía la esperanza que para cuando usted leyera los archivos yo ya estaría soltero".

-"No entiendo".

-"Ling y yo estamos divorciándonos. O por lo menos, estoy tratando de conseguir el divorcio".

-"¿Cuál es su nombre completo?"

-"Ling Numi. Por supuesto que ella podría ir diciendo por la cuidad que es Ling Numi Li para mostrar que está casada conmigo".

-"¿Por qué se están divorciando?"

Él se quedó en silencio por un momento, debatiéndose sobre algo. –"Amantes".

Tuve la sensación de que esa no era la verdadera razón. Su tono trataba de sonar tan convincente, pero yo sentía que fue otra cosa la que ocasionó el divorcio. No solo eso, pero algo en sus ojos titilaba. Era como si sus ojos nos estuvieran diciendo que le creyéramos.

Pero yo todavía no estaba convencida.

-"Ella estaba teniendo unos amoríos". –continuó Li lentamente, como asegurándose de no decir algo malo. –"No se exactamente cuántos, pero se que los tuvo. Al principio, yo era consciente solo de un hombre –los había capturado en nuestra cama –pero después de contratar a un investigador privado, me di cuenta de que estaba engañándome con muchos hombres diferentes. Durante un año he intentado convencerla de firmar los papeles de divorcio, pero ella se niega. Si disminuyo el acuerdo de dinero, ella solo se vuelve más terca. Así que por mucho tiempo, mi dinero se ha estado yendo en una montaña rusa, intentando saber cuanto debería darle para que se vaya, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero ser demasiado generoso como una forma de castigarla". –miró a Eriol. –"Eso era lo que estaba en mi cuaderno, las notas y decisiones sobre el acuerdo de dinero".

Miré a Bennett. Él estaba asintiendo con la cabeza, asimilando todo esto. Me recordó a un interrogatorio, y de una manera sí lo es. Queríamos respuestas.

-"Aún así ¿por qué no lo dijiste?" –le pregunté, queriendo que sepa que yo no creía que nos estaba contando la historia completa.

Me miró. –"Duele hablar de esto. Yo la amaba más que a la vida misma, hubiera dado gustoso mi vida para protegerla. Pero lo único que obtuve fue traición. Intentaba olvidar el pasado".

_**Como tú**_…

Él no necesitaba decir esas últimas dos palabras. Sus ojos me dijeron que él había entendido durante mucho tiempo lo que se sentía ser traicionado. Sabía lo que era estar en mis zapatos. Yo nunca había tenido a alguien con quien compartir la mala experiencia, y saber que él sabía lo que era ser traicionado me reconfortó. Eriol debe estar pensando que yo ahora puedo confiar y llevarme bien con él.

Pero también se que Li es un hombre, y una persona que no he conocido demasiado. Él podía traicionarme.

Así era como él debía verme. Soy una mujer. Que puede traicionarlo.

Así que este fue el acuerdo que cada uno de nosotros se impuso sin siquiera intentar. No podíamos confiar en el otro porque nuestro pasado nos enseñó a no confiar en nadie. Ambos teníamos barreras para protegernos ya que el dolor que habíamos sentido fue tan grande que nos negábamos a sentirlo de nuevo. No importaba como, Li y yo nunca podremos confiar en nadie más, ni en nosotros mismos. Él y yo somos socios, necesitamos confiar en el otro. Esa era la única manera de sobrevivir como colegas.

Pero yo se que seré capaz de sobrevivir a toda costa. Soy luchadora y no necesito confiar en nadie para sobrevivir.

-"Lo siento". –respondió Li, después de varios minutos de silencio. –"Me disculpo porque Ling arruinara todo. No esperaba que ella viniera. Cuando yo estaba en Hong Kong, ella fue a París con la esperanza de demostrarme que yo no podría vivir sin ella. Eso fue cuando vine aquí y cuando Kinomoto me dijo que teníamos que ir encubiertos como un matrimonio yo no…"

Bennett sacudió la cabeza. –"No expliques. Tan sólo hay que esperar que…"

Li miró a Bennett. –"¿Qué?"

Él se rascó la cabeza. –"No estoy muy seguro de por cual apellido llamar a la mujer".

Li sonrió ligeramente. –"Llámela Numi. Una vez que el divorcio esté hecho, ella no se llamará más Li".

Bennett asintió bruscamente. –"Bueno, como decía, solo tenemos la esperanza de que Numi de alguna forma no provoque que John Doe haga algo diferente".

Li suspiró. –"De alguna forma, lo dudo".

Asentí con mi cabeza. –"Yo también".

**John Doe P.V.O**

¡Maldición! Estaban encubiertos. Debería haberlo sabido. Pude imaginar, después de que la mujer gritó que el matrimonio de Li y Kinomoto era un fraude, que ellos trataban de capturarme. Fue por la forma en la que Kinomoto se sorprendió y como pidió disculpas a las personas cuando se marcharon. Una angustiada mujer que se casó con un hombre que ya estaba casado, habría gritado y lo habría cacheteado sin importar el lugar en donde estaban. Ella no habría pedido disculpas y no se habría ido con el hombre y su verdadera esposa. Li y Kinomoto deben hacer descifrado mi método para atrapar a mis víctimas. Esa es la razón por la que estaban jugando a ser marido y mujer.

Por Dios, era así. Kinomoto era el objetivo perfecto. Supongo que la mujer (Ling fue como Li la llamó) que corrió en el restaurante no era parte de su plan. En realidad, estoy seguro de que por Ling, su plan para atraparme está completamente en ruinas.

Creo que deberé agradecerle por eso.

Estaba tan cerca de ir tras Kinomoto. Pero ahora estoy simplemente furioso. Odio dejarme engañar. Nunca me había creí alguien crédulo e iba a quedar atrapado si no sucedía lo de esa mujer.

Oh, pero Kinomoto va a pagarlo. Se supone que debería castigar a Li, pero no será él mi próximo objetivo. Kinomoto lo será. Así que ella será la que pague. Pero no la mataré directamente. No, la mejor arma es hacer que se sienta culpable…

Que se deje embargar por el miedo…

Para entonces, matarla…

**Shaoran P.V.O**

Froté mi cuello mientras subía las escaleras. Bennett y Hiiragizawa se han ido hace cinco minutos, por lo que ahora son las diez y media. Dios, que noche tan estresante.

-"¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?"

Me detuve a mitad de camino en las escaleras y miré en la parte inferior de ellas. Fruncí el seño.

-"¿Perdón?"

-"¿Por qué Numi y tú se están divorciando?" –preguntó Kinomoto.

-"Ya les dije, ella estaba…"

-"Tonterías. Esa no es la historia completa".

Me quedé en silencio sin saber si decirle o no.

-"Te contaré". –dije finalmente. –"Pero sólo si tu me cuentas la historia completa de Tsuchida y toda su participación en tu vida".

Ella parpadeó.

-"Se que hay más historia, además del hecho de Tsuchida… abusando de ti".

-"Ojo por ojo ¿no?"

Asentí con la cabeza y ella mordió sus labios. Reconozco que fue un buen trato. Sabía que ella no confiaba en mi; y que yo no confiaba en ella. Mi pasado con Ling era un tema delicado, de la misma manera en que su pasado con Tsuchida, lo era. Así que si ella no se abría a mí, yo tampoco lo haría.

La miré por unos segundos y justo cuando estaba por regresar a subir las escaleras, se escuchó el timbre. Entrecerré mis ojos. Era tarde… ¿Quién demonios sería el que tocaba el timbre a estas horas de la noche?

Bajé los escalones, pasando a Kinomoto y fui hasta la puerta. La desbloquee con cautela y abrí.

Quedé en shock al ver quien era, pero eso se desvaneció rápidamente para ser sustituido por la ira.

-"Así que tú cometiste bigamia".

Miré a Kinomoto y vi que estaba entre el miedo y el enojo.

-"¿Qué demonios quieres, Tsuchida?" –pregunté dejando que la ira se filtre por mis palabras. Él me sonrió.

No era muy alto. En realidad, era de la misma estatura que yo.

-"Oh, sólo quería saber cómo se encontraba Kinomoto". –miró detrás de mi. –"¿Cómo estás, pequeña?"

Miré hacia atrás y en silencio le indiqué que no le respondiera y que se quedara en donde estaba. Afortunadamente, ella escuchó. Tuve la sensación de que fue porque le temía a Tsuchida, a diferencia de antes cuando lo había golpeado. Supongo que la conmoción y la ira de verlo por primera vez en tanto tiempo pudieron más que su temor, por no mencionar que ella estaba descontrolada. Pero ahora, el hecho de que él realmente esté aquí, libre y todo hace que se hunda y que no pueda disfrazar el miedo.

-"Bueno, supongo que ella aún te ama". –respondió Tsuchida y volví a mirarlo. Me di cuenta de que él no sabía que estábamos encubiertos. Yo no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. –"¿Pero ella no te ha contado que yo fui el primero al que amó? ¿Qué fui el primero en hacerle el amor?"

-"¿Hacerme el amor?" –escuché una voz a mi lado y vi a Kinomoto. Supongo que no me escuchó, después de todo. Y parecía enojada como un infierno. Aunque todavía puedo ver el miedo en sus ojos. –"¡Tú no me hiciste el amor! ¡Tú, jodido bastardo, me violaste! ¡Te dije que no varias veces esa noche y tú actuaste como si yo nunca hubiese pronunciado palabra!"

Tsuchida entrecerró sus ojos y dio un paso adelante. Me puse en frente de Kinomoto, antes de que siquiera pudiera pensarlo. Era por instinto.

-"Tú lo querías". –dijo él. –"Lo querías tanto como yo".

Sentí a Kinomoto temblar contra mi espalda y entonces supe que él tenía que irse, y que tenía que advertirle a ella sobre su amenaza.

-"Sal de aquí". –ordené.

-"¿Por qué? Si me voy o no, yo siempre estaré en su mente. Cuando tú tengas relaciones sexuales con ella, ¡yo estaré en su mente! Cuando ella piense sobre su pobre padre muerto ¡yo estaré en su mente!"

-"Has que se vaya". –escuché la voz amortiguada de Kinomoto contra mi espalda. –"Po-por favor… que se vaya".

-"Te dije que te fueras. Si no te vas ahora, tendré que obligarte. Te mataré si tengo que hacerlo. Y créeme, disfrutaré matarte".

Él me miró. Supongo que estaba algo sorprendido de que yo no le temiera. Creo que él vino aquí para que le tuviera miedo de la misma forma en la que le teme Kinomoto.

Muy mal por él.

-"Bien". –dijo en un tono dramático. –"Me iré. Sospecho que el asesinato de su padre es un tema que la hace susceptible". –sonrió. –"Pero regresaré".

Sentí que Kinomoto apretaba mi camisa en un puño mientras veía a Tsuchida irse. Cerré la puerta y lentamente me giré hacia Kinomoto.

¡Demonios! Sus ojos estaban de color rojo. Y se estaba abrazando a sí misma mirándome.

-"Él mató a mi padre". –susurró mirando hacia abajo. –"Mi padre y él eran s-socios".

Sus rodillas cedieron y yo apenas tuve el tiempo para agarrarla y que no cayera al suelo. La levanté en mis brazos.

-"Te llevaré arriba". –le dije comenzando a subir las escaleras. Sus brazos me tomaron por el cuello y se apretó contra mí.

Llegué a su habitación y entré. Hice el camino hacia su cama y la bajé lentamente. Ella se soltó de mi cuerpo y me miró con ojos llorosos.

-"Kiyo era un I.P al igual que mi padre". –susurró.

-"No tienes que contármelo…"

-"Ello habían sido asignados para resolver un misterio de contrabando de drogas". –continuó ella, haciendo caso omiso a mi protesta. –"Mi padre confiaba en Kiyo con todo su corazón, lo suficiente como para dejar que me cortejara, que es algo que normalmente un padre no haría, sabiendo que su hija de diecisiete años de edad quería estar con alguien, quien era casi cinco años mayor que ella. Eso es muy raro". –rió amargamente mientras se enroscaba como una pelota y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos. –"Una noche, ellos fueron a un viejo almacén. Un tipo les había dicho que allí era donde se encontraban la mayoría de las drogas. Mi padre entró". –ella cerró los ojos. –"Y entonces, estalló".

Di un hondo respiro. Dios, Kinomoto tenía muy buenas razones para no confiar en nadie.

-"Kiyo le jugó a dos puntas. ¡Maldición, él lo traicionó! Kiyo comenzó a formar parte del contrabando unos días después del maldito asignamiento, supongo que él no podía quedarse fuera de semejante posibilidad de conseguir tanto dinero. Y luego, casi un mes después, Kiyo se dio cuenta de que mi padre estaba cada vez más cerca de atrapar a los del contrabando. Y si él paraba el tráfico…"

-"Entonces Tsuchida no recibía el dinero". –completé suavemente. –"Así que el dato, el almacén… se trataba de una trampa".

Kinomoto asintió torpemente.

-"Oh, Sakura yo…" –me detuve. ¿Acabo de decir su primer nombre? Pero parece que ella no se ha dado cuenta… o no le dio importancia. Ella sólo se mantuvo incada con sus rodillas. Pero algo está molestándome.

-"¿Esto sucedió antes… o después de que Tsuchida te violara?"

-"Después de eso… no le conté nada a mi padre porque me culpaba a mi misma de que yo hice algo que hizo que Kiyo me violara. Yo no quería que mi papá se enojara conmigo. Pero, entonces, dos días más tarde… mi padre voló en pedazos… ¡Maldición, Kiyo me violó y luego mató a mi padre!" –entonces ella rió, pero no había humor en esa risa. –"¿Y sabes lo que es divertido? No hubo pruebas suficientes para condenarlo. Yo le había contado a la policía que él me había violado y fue perseguido por eso. La huella digital que se encontró en el almacén perteneciente a Kiyo no fue suficiente. N-no fue suficiente… y mi padre era el mejor Investigador que tenía esta ciudad".

El panorama del café volvió a mi cabeza. El hombre de la foto era Fujitaka Kinomoto… su padre.

Yo no sabía que hacer. Miré cuando ella volteó el rostro para otro lado, lejos de mí. Pasé una mano por mi cabello. Ahora su pasado está revelado. Por todo un mes, fue un misterio, pero ahora se toda la historia.

Y desearía nunca haberla sabido.

**Sakura P.V.O**

Sentí que él bajó de la cama y mantuve mis ojos cerrados. Me alegraba que él se fuera. Dos veces me había visto vulnerable, y ahora me ve vulnerable de nuevo. Pero no quería que me viera de esta manera. Odiaba mostrar mi vulnerabilidad. Esto demostraba debilidad, y no me gustaba ser débil.

Abrí mis ojos cuando sentí que la cama se hundía nuevamente y me encontré mirando dentro de unos ojos ámbar. Él se estaba acomodando en frente de mí. Me pregunto por qué no salió de la habitación por un momento cuando miró dentro de mis ojos que yo sabía que estaban rojos e hinchados.

-"Estábamos en nuestra casa". –comenzó suavemente. –"Esto sucedió hace, aproximadamente un año. Para entonces, yo sabía todo acerca de sus amantes, pero pensaba que quizás si esperaba, Ling pararía. Entonces, tal vez, Ling acabaría de entender que yo quería ser un I.P porque quería ayudar a la gente. Ella estaba bebida y comenzamos a discutir".

Me di cuenta de que él me estaba contando el por qué se estaba divorciando de Ling. Ojo por ojo, como yo había dicho; y seguro que me está revelando su pasado porque yo le revelé el mío.

-"Y entonces, de repente, ella gritó que… que se había hecho un aborto". –suspiró. –"El bebé era mío".

Mis ojos se ampliaron. –"Que perra". –susurré.

Él asintió. –"Ella lo gritó para lastimarme, y que el niño nunca existiría. Fue casi como un golpe físico. Ninguno de los dos quería niños por el momento porque estábamos muy ocupados con el trabajo, y no sólo eso, yo no quería un niño que pudiera quedar envuelto en el caso de que Ling no parara de tener sexo con cada hombre que conocía y que yo decidiera divorciarme. Pero eso no importó. El bebé fue creado… estaba vivo. Y ella lo mató. En ese momento comencé a odiarla. Le dije que empacara sus cosas y la eché. Presenté la demanda de divorcio al día siguiente".

-"¿Por cuánto tiempo estuviste casado?"

-"Nos hicimos novios en la escuela secundaria. Nos casamos cuando teníamos diecinueve. Estuvimos casados por cuatro años antes de que yo solicitara el divorcio hace un año. Los dos primeros años fueron felices. Y entonces yo le revelé que quería ser un I.P. Supongo que no le gustó el hecho de yo no ganaría lo mismo que siguiendo el negocio familiar. Yo iba a decirle que seguiría con los negocios por un lado, pero cuando me enteré acerca de sus amoríos, pensé en no decírselo".

-"¿Así que por dos años tú supiste sobre sus amantes y no dijiste una sola palabra?"

Negó con la cabeza.

-"¿Por qué abortó al bebé?"

-"Ling siempre dijo que tenía el cuerpo perfecto, y tener un bebé lo arruinaría. Su vientre se haría más grande, y para sus ojos, ningún hombre la querría. Así que la única cosa por hacer era abortar".

-"¿Cuándo se hizo el aborto?" –pregunté.

-"Después de investigar, descubrí que había sido una semana después de que le había anunciado que iba a convertirme en un I.P". –él cerró los ojos. –"A veces me culpo a mí mismo de que mi hijo esté muerto. Si no le hubiese anunciado que me convertiría en un I.P…"

-"No fue tu culpa". –le dije. –"Fue su culpa".

-"Pero si yo…"

-"No, te estoy diciendo que no es tu culpa". –dudé pero entonces le pasé el brazo en un abrazo; envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo sentí dudar antes de rodear con sus brazos mi cintura.

-"Entonces no es tu culpa que Tsuchida te violara". –me dijo.

Tragué el nudo en mi garganta. –"¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? Si yo no…"

-"No es tu culpa. Si el hecho de que Ling abortara a mi bebé no es mi culpa, entonces que Tsuchida te violara no es tu culpa. ¿De acuerdo?"

Yo asentí lentamente. –"Sólo una pregunta. ¿Por qué te estás divorciando hace un año?"

-"Ling es malcriada y obstinada. Se niega a firmar los documentos porque no importa cuanto dinero imponga en el contrato, nunca es suficiente para ella".

-"¿Entonces cuánto es suficiente?"

-"Que yo me quede con ella sería suficiente. Si permaneciéramos casados, ella podría utilizar todo el dinero que quisiera. Incluso ahora, ella no puede gastar un solo centavo de mi dinero, así que se limita a cosas que no sean caras. Me dijo que yo era suyo y que se negaba a dejarme ir. Pero tengo la sensación de que ella siente que el dinero es suyo y se niega a renunciar a _él_".

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo apareció una sonrisa en mis labios. Y fue, definitivamente, una verdadera sonrisa.

Nos quedamos en esa posición por un largo rato, hasta que sentí que él me liberaba, pero yo sólo aferré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, el miedo me estaba arrasando.

-"No, por favor, quédate conmigo. No me dejes sola".

-"Kinomoto…"

-"_Por favor_. Kiyo está enojado por el hecho de que no le tengas miedo… podría regresar. Por favor, no me dejes sola".

Él se sentía tenso. –"Pero…"

Sonreí un poco cuando me di cuenta de la razón por la que él no quería quedarse. –"No te estoy pidiendo algo como sexo, aunque probablemente a ti no te importaría con tal de ver mi pequeño trasero".

Él rió. –"¿Estoy entendiendo que no te molestarás si hago comentarios sobre eso en el futuro?"

Sacudí mi cabeza.

-"Demonios".

-"Trata haciendo comentarios sobre mantenerme despierta toda la noche".

-"Tengo la impresión de que no te molestarás por algo como eso tampoco".

-"Estás en lo correcto".

Un momento de silencio pasó antes de que él suspirara. –"Bien, me quedo pero solo si sueltas esta empuñadura de muerte".

Parpadee y reí nerviosamente mientras lo soltaba. Él se estiró un poco y volvió a acomodarse. Me empujó hacia él y puse mi cabeza en su hombro.

-"Gracias, Li". –le dije antes de entregarme a la oscuridad del sueño.

**Shaoran P.V.O**

**(Mañana siguiente)**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente cuando los rayos del sol golpearon mi rostro. Confundido, miré al techo desconocido. El techo de mi habitación en la casa es blanco con cuadrados. Este se veía grisáceo más que cualquier otra cosa.

Di vuelta un poco mi cabeza, y casi salté cuando vi a Kinomoto dormir confortablemente a mi lado. Fue entonces cuando mi memoria volvió como un maremoto. Ella me contó su historia, yo le conté la mía. La miré y había sentido que ahora teníamos un entendimiento mutuo el uno con el otro. De hecho, creo que hemos tenido un entendimiento mutuo por un largo rato. Pero ¿Por qué nos negamos a admitir que esto va más allá de mí? Yo podría decir que esto se trataba de nuestra obstinación, pero ¿Por qué estábamos obstinados a no admitir que nos entendíamos?

Creo que nunca sabré las razones.

Sonreí ligeramente cuando Kinomoto suspiró en un sueño, como si ella estuviese bastante contenta por tenerme en su posesión. Y ahí fue que me di cuenta de que yo era en realidad el que la estaba agarrando. Cuando me dormí, yo estaba de espaldas, su cabeza en mi hombro. Mi brazo derecho estaba extendido en la cama mientras que mi brazo izquierdo estaba ubicado ligeramente en su espalda.

Pero ahora nuestras piernas estaban enredadas, estábamos uno frente al otro, y mis brazos a su alrededor. No se exactamente como es que me desperté y vi el techo cuando la primera cosa que debería de haber visto sería Kinomoto.

Fruncí el seño cuando me di cuenta de que Kinomoto y yo no teníamos nada que hacer hoy. Absolutamente nada. Hoy se suponía que sería todo ese plan para cuando John Doe viniera en busca de Kinomoto, pero después de que Ling lo arruinara, eso no va a suceder.

Necesito encontrar algo para hacer el día de hoy… necesito un descanso de los informes de John Doe. Continúo mirando a Kinomoto, preguntándome lo que las mujeres harían para pasar el tiempo.

_Compras, por supuesto_.

Hice una mueca. Definitivamente no me gustaba ir de compras. Cada vez que Ling iba de compras, me arrastraba para que le haga 'compañía'. Sí, claro. Yo terminaba siendo su portador de bolsas personal. Pero probablemente, ir de compras haría feliz a Kinomoto, y después de lo de anoche… eso sería la mejor medicina para ella.

Kinomoto comenzó a moverse y sonreí ligeramente, anticipando el momento en el que abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de nuestra posición. Ella suspiró de nuevo antes de abrir los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces y me miró por un momento antes de cerrar sus ojos, sus cejas se juntaron. Entonces abrió los ojos de nuevo y se congeló.

-"Oh, Dios, eres real". –susurró levemente.

-"La última vez que lo chequee, sí, definitivamente, era real".

-"No seas sarcástico". –soltó de repente.

-"¿Es eso lo que obtengo por estar contigo después de que me lo pediste?"

-"Yo no…" –se detuvo y parpadeó un par de veces. –"Oh… te lo pedí…"

-"Mas bien, suplicaste".

Ella me miró mal y sonreí.

-"Yo no supliqué. Sólo pregunté. Tú podrías haber dicho que no y yo no tendría que pensarlo. No te necesito".

-"Sí, esa es la razón por la que agarraste a mi cuello con una empuñadura de muerte".

-"Estaba alterada y somnolienta".

-"O simplemente alterada".

Yo estaba riendo por dentro. Ella estaba con el seño fruncido a la defensa de que no suplicó. Yo sabía que ella no había suplicado, pero es que ella no lo pidió como si estuviera pidiendo la hora, tampoco. Fue un punto intermedio, creo. Pero yo, por supuesto, voy a decir que ella suplicó.

-"De cualquier forma". –continué. –"Tú rogaste".

Antes de que ella pudiera contra atacar, su teléfono sonó. Sus emociones eran fáciles de leer, así que sabía que se sintió aliviada. Mi sonrisa se convirtió en una risa cuando ella notó nuestra posición y frunció el seño cuando se desenredó a sí misma y se sentó. Recogió su teléfono.

-"¿Hola?" –vi cuando en su rostro irrumpió una sonrisa. –"¡Hey! Tomoyo ¿Cómo te fue en Tokio?... Hmm, al menos tú viste a tu mamá". –ella hizo malas caras después de unos momentos de silencio. –"Tomoyo no fuiste… pero… pero Tomoyo… ¿hola?... ¡¿hola?!" –suspiró cuando presionó el teléfono. –"Genial, Tomoyo quiere que vaya de compras con ella y Eriol, aunque ella ya había ido la semana pasada".

Me levanté y rápidamente dejé la cama, por algún motivo tenía la sensación de que Daidouji quería que alguien más se sumara a sus compras. Apenas llegué a la puerta que conectaba las habitaciones de Kinomoto y la mía, cuando ella habló con una voz engreída.

-"Tú también vas".

Me detuve y gruñí. –"Yo no…"

-"Si te niegas, serás atado y arrastrado a lo largo de toda la alameda. Créeme, Eriol haría cualquier cosa para asegurarse de que Tomoyo sea feliz".

Maldije. –"No me gusta ir de compras. Cada vez que iba de compras con Ling, terminaba siendo el portador de bolsas personal, no importaba lo mucho que me quejara. Pero no me quejaba tanto porque me gustaba la compañía".

Yo esperaba que me contestara porque sabía que Kinomoto tomaría eso como una acusación de que _ella_ me haría llevar sus bolsas. Pero no obtuve nada más que el silencio. Volví a mirarla, con un poco de cautela.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

Ella me estaba mirando un poco… divertida. Eso no me gustaba nada.

-"Tú todavía hablas de los tiempos felices con Numi". –dijo.

Parpadee. –"Seah… ¿y?"

Ella siguió mirándome antes de sacudir la cabeza. –"No importa. Mueve tu perezoso trasero y vístete".

Le di otro vistazo antes de darme vuelta, pero entonces volví a mirarla. –"Tengo que advertirte algo sobre Tsuchida".

-"¿Huh?"

-"Tsuchida es una amenaza. Vendrá por ti porque no se presentó en la fecha que tenía que presentarse en la corte, y su abogado dijo que la última cosa que él dijo fue que iba a hacer que tú pagaras".

Ella no parecía asustada o conmocionada. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-"Esperaba más. Dijo lo mismo cuando fue encarcelado".

Me mantuve en silencio por un momento. –"No camines sola. Todavía no sabemos de John Doe, y él también podría venir por ti".

Ella me miró mal. –"¿Cómo puede ser que no vaya por ti?"

Hice caso omiso a su pregunta. –"Sólo ve con cuidado". –abrí la puerta y entré a mi habitación cerrándola detrás de mío. Golpee mi cabeza en la puerta. En verdad, tuve la sensación de que John Doe iría tras Kinomoto en lugar de mí, porque estaba bastante seguro de que Kinomoto parecería el blanco perfecto antes de que Ling entrara en escena, y desde que Kinomoto iba a ser su próximo objetivo, él seguramente hará que pague. Y cuando ya lo habría hecho con Kinomoto, estoy seguro de que yo sería su víctima número catorce.

Maldita Ling. Nunca me tendría que haber casado con ella. Si no me hubiese casado con ella, mi bebé no habría sido asesinado.

Mi bebé…

Una inesperada tristeza viene a mí cuando pienso en eso. Nunca pensé en que podría convertirme en padre porque no me veo como un padre. Pero pensar en que podría haber sido padre…

Y Ling lo abortó. Maldita ella. Malditas sus razones egoístas. Maldita su personalidad. Nunca he odiado a alguien como la odio a ella. Y pensar que yo estaba realmente enamorado, y fui tan lejos como para casarme con ella. Casarme fue uno de los errores más estúpidos que he cometido.

No. _Enamorarme_ fue uno de los errores más tontos que he hecho. Y no puedo cometer ese error nunca más.

**Sakura P.V.O**

**(Centro comercial)**

Crucé mis brazos mirando a Li.

-"No necesito que me sigas a todos lados". –solté bruscamente.

Él se encogió de hombros. –"Que mal".

Gruñí. –"¡Por lo menos déjame ir a esa tienda!"

Él miró a la tienda llamada 'Mi Estilo', y sacudió su cabeza. –"Muy lleno de gente".

-"¿¡Muy lleno de gente!? ¡Todas las tiendas que tú viste estaban 'muy llenas de gente'!"

-"No es eso, Sakura". –dijo Eriol cuando vino a mi lado. Tomoyo estaba a su lado con las manos vacías. Pero no era porque no había comprado nada. Oh, no. Ella terminó haciendo que Eriol le llevara las bolsas.

-"Es porque él no quiere llevar tus bolsas". –continuó Eriol y suspiró. –"Ustedes las mujeres nos hacen a los hombres llevar sus bolsas para que sus manos estén libres y así poder llevar más bolsas".

Tomoyo alzó su barbilla. –"Eso no es verdad".

-"Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Entonces por qué no llevas tus propias bolsas y paras de comprar más cosas?"

Tomoyo parpadeó cuando yo miré mal a Li.

-"¿Esa es la razón por la que te niegas a que yo vaya a las tiendas? ¿Para que yo no compre cosas que tú tendrías que llevar?"

Él asintió y antes de que pudiera abrir mi boca para decir que no haría eso, él comenzó a hablar.

-"No digas que no lo harás. Yo se que lo harás".

Gruñí. –"¡No vine aquí sólo para caminar por los alrededores!"

-"Pues lo vas a hacer".

Di una zancada. –"¡No puedes obligarme!"

-"Mira, podemos actuar como adultos maduros y seguir paseando por el centro comercial, o puedes actuar como una mocosa terca mientras yo actúo como el adulto maduro que te saca del lugar".

Crucé mis brazos. –"Bastardo".

-"Gracias".

Lo miré y a continuación di un vistazo a la tienda detrás de él. 'Mi Estilo' era una de las mejores tiendas por aquí. La ropa era un poco cara, pero asombrosa, hechas con la mejor tela.

Y por Dios que yo voy a ir allí.

-"De nada". –le respondí demasiado dulce. Él parpadeó ante la inesperada respuesta, y yo tomé esa oportunidad para escaparme de él. Lo bueno de ser más baja y pequeña que él era que tenía más agilidad.

Miré hacia atrás y le di una mirada orgullosa cuando entré a la tienda. Di un vistazo a mí alrededor viendo por qué lado podría comenzar. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso alguien me agarró del codo. Preparé mi puño y rápidamente me di la vuelta tratando de golpear a Li. Pero mi mano fue agarrada antes de que pudiera hacer el contacto. Parpadee antes de largar una risita nerviosa.

-"Oh, lo siento Bennett. Pensaba que eras Li".

Bennett suspiró y miró a la entrada. Yo miré en la misma dirección y vi a Tomoyo, Eriol y Li que venían a nosotros. Cuando se acercaron, Bennett se cruzó de brazos.

-"¿No creen que es demasiado pronto para ir de compras?"

Yo reí. –"No he comprado ni una sola cosa porque Li no me deja".

Bennett suspiró de nuevo. –"Dejando de lado sus diferencias, tenemos que hablar de John Doe y de la situación. El estallido de Numi la otra noche arruinó nuestro plan. La gente que estaba en el restaurante les ha contado a otros acerca de esa situación e incluso hay rumores de que ustedes fueron encubiertos".

Yo estaba conmocionada. –"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede saberlo la gente? ¿Y tan rápido?"

-"Apuesto a que alguien del trabajo lo chismoseó". –suspiró nuevamente. –"Los dos tienen que ser cuidadosos. Yo llamé al encargado del restaurante para que me dijera quien era la camarera de turno esa noche. Le haré unas preguntas sobre cómo la gente reaccionó en el restaurante y si alguno parecía un poco molesto o enojado". –entonces miró a Li. –"Al ver que el plan fue arruinado, ustedes ya no tienen que vivir en esa casa. Pueden irse a sus propios hogares".

Yo miré a Li y él me miró.

Ambos sabíamos que si volvíamos a nuestras casas, Numi lo acecharía a él y yo estaría en un peligro aún mayor a causa de Kiyo.

-"No podemos volver a nuestras casas". –dijo Li. –"No sabemos si John Doe fue provocado, y quizás él haga algo que no podríamos manejar por nuestra cuenta".

Yo asentí de acuerdo con él, satisfecha de que fue capaz de encontrar una buena razón.

-"No creo…" –Bennett fue interrumpido por una llamada a su teléfono. Sacó su celular y lo respondió. Miré detrás de él que comenzaba a hablar con quien quiera que fuera que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea. Miré detenidamente a la multitud cuando vi a un hombre de cabello rubio. Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos cuando me di cuenta de que nos estaba mirando directamente. Miré a los demás y me di cuenta de que no lo habían notado. Mi visión volvió a la multitud, pero él ya no estaba allí. Parpadee preguntándome si estaba comenzando a imaginarme cosas.

-'_Probablemente así era_' –pensé viendo el lugar en el que lo vi. No había manera de que él efectivamente hubiese estado allí. Desvié la vista por tan sólo unos segundos, y eso no era tiempo suficiente para que él desapareciera. Así que no hay necesidad que le mencione a nadie sobre esto, especialmente a Li. Conociéndolo, diría que estoy paranoica, y quizás lo estoy. Pero el infierno me llevará antes de que yo le diera la oportunidad a Li que dijera eso sobre mí. Además, quiero hacer algunas compras sin que Li me moleste.

Pero eso es sólo un pensamiento sobre mis deseos.

_**Continuará…**_

**¡Holas! Jejeje… por fin el capi!! Wiii! ¿Qué dicen?? O.o ¿Qué les pareció? Al fin ya sabemos todo el pasado de nuestros lindos protagonistas, no saben lo mucho que me divertí traduciendo el capi, que como siempre fue beteado por Geovis n.n**

**Y ¿qué piensan ustedes? ¿Cómo ven las cosas? Jaja se está poniendo cada vez más interesante ¿no? Y si este capi les gustó… el que viene… uf, ni les digo… lo único que les aviso es que la cosa se va a poner cada capítulo más interesante XD. Otra cosa que también quería avisarles U.U es que para el próximo capítulo lo más seguro es que me tarde más de lo acostumbrado en traducirlo. Esta semana y la próxima están complicadas con trabajos y exámenes, así que lamentablemente me tardaré, pero haré todos mis esfuerzos para intentar ponerlo lo más pronto posible n.n**

**Wenus!! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo como yo tanto lo disfrute traduciéndolo y leyéndolo.**

**Besotes a todos y cuídense… me tengo que ir a dormir o mañana no madrugo y no me levantan de la cama ni con espátula XD**

**Bye! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cosas para saber**:

Sakura y Tomoyo tienen 23 años.

Shaoran y Eriol tienen 24 años.

**-"**Alguien hablando**"**

_Pensamientos_

**Declaimer de traductora y autora XD**: Card Captors Sakura no nos pertenece… aunque quisiéramos a Shaoran y muchas lectoras y otras autoras por ahí también jajaja.

"**Murdering Angel****" (Ángel asesino) **

**Autora intelectual****: ****Goddess of Destiny**

**Beta reader****: Geovis**

**Capítulo siete**

**Shaoran P.V.O**

**9:30 A.M**

Miré la puerta sabiendo que Kinomoto estaba haciendo esto a propósito. Golpee la puerta.

-"¡Maldición, Kinomoto, tú tienes tu propio cuarto de baño!"

-"La ducha se rompió". –escuché su respuesta a través de la puerta.

-"¡No me importa! ¡Has estado ahí casi por una hora! ¡Sal de ahí para que yo pueda ducharme!"

-"Besa mi trasero".

Gruñí. En momentos como este desearía no haber dicho que necesitábamos vivir bajo el mismo techo, hace dos semanas en el Centro comercial. Entonces, tal vez, nada de esto estaría sucediendo. Y tengo la sensación de que ella está ahí sólo para irritarme, supongo que es el pago por todas las veces que la irrité.

¡Pero eso no es escusa para que estuviera en _mi _baño por casi una _hora_!

-"¡Bien! ¡Tiraré la puerta abajo!" –me alejé unos pasos, me puse en posición para entrar y corrí para adelante.

Mis ojos se ampliaron cuando, de repente, la puerta se abrió. Sin la puerta, no pude parar. Apenas escuché una risita, antes de tropezarme con el borde de la bañera, me di cuenta de que estaba llena de agua y caí en ella. Cuando me faltó el aire, tosí y luego resoplé mientras me levantaba. Mi cabeza y mi cabello estaban todos empapados. Abrí los ojos y me senté en la bañera. Mis piernas colgaban del borde, eran mi única parte seca. Me alegraba que aún estuviera en los pantalones y remera que uso para dormir. Pero no me gustaba en lo absoluto, el hecho de que toda la parte superior de mi cuerpo estuviera mojada. Podía sentir mis húmedos mechones, pegárseme en la frente.

Miré a Kinomoto que estaba bastante ocupada riéndose. Tenía puesta una bata rosada y agarraba su estómago.

-"E-ese es t-tu m-merecido por ser i-impaciente". –dijo apoyándose contra la puerta.

-"¡Esto no es divertido!" –gruñí secando la humedad de mi cara.

-"¡Sí que lo es!"

Luego de una gran lucha, logré salir de la bañera y me paré en medio del baño. Me miré a mí mismo y fruncí el seño cuando noté que mis piernas comenzaban a mojarse. Entonces observé a Kinomoto que estaba caminando hacia la puerta. Me moví rápidamente hacia ella, y la cerré antes de que pudiera salir.

-"Oh, no, no vas a escapar".

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás cuando yo comenzaba a acercarme.

-"No hagas algo que luego lamentarás, Li". –me advirtió.

-"Oh, no lo haré".

Ella gritó cuando la tomé y la levanté en mis brazos. Luchó mientras yo caminaba a la tina.

-"Creo que es hora de que te des tu segunda ducha". –dije dejándola caer en la bañera. Me crucé de brazos y sonreí maliciosamente cuando su cabeza emergió del agua y se sentó tosiendo.

-"¡Tú!... ¡Eres un hijo de puta!" –escupió secándose el rostro para luego asesinarme con la mirada. Ella está mojada de la cabeza hasta los pies, y brevemente me pregunto qué tan pesada puede ser esa túnica que ella usa cuando está mojada.

-"Eso es lo que obtienes por reírte". –le dije engreído.

-"Entonces supongo que es hora de _tu_ segundo baño". –respondió ella. Antes de que yo pudiera decir o hacer algo, ella agarró mi mano y me tiró en la bañera. Y nuevamente, caí en la bañera sobre mi trasero, salpicando agua a mi alrededor. Por suerte, esta vez, no me fui al agua de cabeza.

-"¿Por qué tú, maldita-…?"

-"Porque te lo merecías". –replicó.

-"Tú sabías que yo pude haber caído en tus piernas y las habría roto".

-"Eso no pasó porque las moví antes de que tú cayeras de culo".

La miré reprobatoriamente. –"¡Tú empezaste todo esto!"

-"¡No fui yo! ¡Tú lo hiciste golpeando la puerta!"

-"Bien, yo no habría golpeado la puerta si no te hubieses metido en el baño antes de que yo lo hiciera. ¡Y este es _mi _baño!"

-"¡Tu baño un cuerno! ¡Nunca hemos clamado ninguno de los baños como propios!"

-"¡Creo que lo hicimos cuando tú pusiste utensilios rosas en tu cuarto de baño, y yo puse los _normales_ en este baño!".

Ella me miró con el seño fruncido. –"¿Estás diciendo que no soy normal?"

-"Nunca he dicho eso".

-"¡No, pero eso es lo que significa lo que dijiste!"

Gruñí con frustración, sabiendo que Kinomoto no iba a escuchar ninguna de las escusas que le daba. Luego suspiré tratando de controlarme a mí mismo, y la miré. Ella me miró con el seño fruncido como respuesta. Yo no quería iniciar ninguna discusión porque sabía que tendría que calmarla. Me percaté de que estaba sentado en medio de la bañera y ella a mi derecha. Debido a que, desde donde estaba sentado, nuestras caras estaban a tan sólo unas pulgadas de distancia.

-"Kinomoto, nunca he dicho, o quise decir que tú no eras normal". –le dije, reteniéndome a mí mismo de habérselo gritado.

Ella elevó una ceja. –"Seah, seguro".

Suspiré. –"Es la verdad".

Sus cejas se juntaron. –"Como sea".

Yo no respondí a eso y me quedé mirándola, prestándole más atención a su rostro, más que a otra palabra por decir. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero sus ojos eran… fascinantes. Los únicos ojos que yo pensaba que eran hermosos eran los de Ling. Pero los ojos de Kinomoto eran más hermosos. Eran… _perfectos_.

Antes de que pudiera pararme a mí mismo, o antes de que hiciera alguna otra cosa, me incliné hacia adelante y rocé mis labios con los suyos. Me volví para ver su expresión. Sus ojos estaban enormes, pero ella no me abofeteó ni me gritó. Sólo se quedó ahí, y no se alejó.

Yo sabía que tendría que haber pedido disculpas, salido de la bañera y olvidar todo esto como que nunca ocurrió. Sabía que debería hacer una mentira por ese pequeño beso y sólo continuar con mi vida. Mi cerebro se mantuvo diciéndome que me controle a mí mismo.

Pero no pude. Algo más, probablemente mi atracción, hizo que me inclinara nuevamente hacia adelante y oprimiera mis labios con los suyos una vez más. Levanté mis manos y las puse en ambos lados de su delicado rostro, separando sus labios para poder profundizar el beso. Sentí sus manos aferrarse a mis muñecas, pero ella no me apartó. Sólo reforzó su agarre para que mis manos se quedaran a donde estaban. La oí gemir apenas, y fue ahí cuando el resto del mundo tomó distancia. Sus labios eran suaves, más suaves de lo que yo esperaba. Y no sólo eso, sus labios lucían diminutos. Yo habría creído que mis labios sobrepasarían los suyos. Pero… se amoldaban perfectamente. Muy perfecto.

-"Sakura yo…"

Me separé de Kinomoto tan rápido como pude y voltee mi cabeza hacia la puerta del baño. Daidouji estaba allí, mirándonos con shock y con un toque de diversión.

-"¿T-Tomoyo?" –escuché tartamudear a Kinomoto. –"Um… l-lo que tú acabas de ver…"

-"No es lo que tú piensas". –dije de inmediato.

-"Exactamente. Nosotros estábamos… quiero decir, él estaba…"

Daidouji subió una ceja. –"¿Él estaba qué? ¿Dándote respiración de boca a boca? Wow, nunca pensé que podía darse respiración de boca a boca, mientras la persona todavía estaba respirando".

Pasé una mano por mi cabello. Maldita atracción. Y yo había pensado que era capaz de controlarla. Sí, bueno, supongo que me equivoqué.

-"No le diré a nadie". –dijo Daidouji.

-"Salvo a Eriol". –murmuró Kinomoto. –"Y probablemente a todo el edificio".

Golpee mi cabeza contra los azulejos.

-"¿Qué haces aquí, Daidouji?" –pregunté tratando de cambiar de tema.

-"Hmm… Sakura tiene una cita hoy para tener su diseño".

-"¿En un lugar profesional?"

-"No. Yo voy a diseñarlo. Le estoy haciendo un vestido para una fiesta".

Mis cejas se juntaron cuando miré a Kinomoto, quien suspiró.

-"¿Qué fiesta?"

-"La fiesta del jueves a la noche".

Fruncí el seño. Para el jueves sólo faltaban cuatro días. ¿Cómo es que no escuché hablar sobre eso?

-"Es del compromiso de nuestros amigos, Chiharu Mihara y Yamazaki Takashi". –continuó Daidouji ante la expresión que yo sabía que estaba en mi rostro. –"Va a ser celebrada en un salón de un hotel de lujo. Me sorprende que Sakura no te haya contado nada".

Vi que Kinomoto se cruzó de brazos y levantó su barbilla.

-"Porque sé que Li habría querido ir".

Bufé. –"¿Qué fue lo que te indicó que yo querría ir?"

Ella parpadeó y me miró. –"¿Tú… no ibas a estar pegado?"

Simplemente sacudí la cabeza. –"¿Por qué debería?"

Yo no podía describir exactamente su expresión, pero si tuviera que decidir, diría que había confusión.

-"Pero, por supuesto, ahora que sé que tu no me quieres pegado a ti, iré de lo más feliz con ustedes".

Ella gruñó. –"¿Vas a ir a propósito sólo para molestarme?"

-"¡Claro!"

Daidouji tosió llamando nuestra atención, nuevamente. –"Umm… se dieron cuenta de que están aún en la bañera ¿verdad?"

**Sakura P.V.O**

**(Más tarde)**

Permanecí en mi habitación, Tomoyo ponía alfileres en el género que yo llevaba puesto. Me miré en el espejo. Tomoyo estaba tardando demasiado con esa parte del vestido; aún no tenía mangas ni tirantes, y todavía ella no había decidido qué tan largo quería que fuera. Suspiré pensando cuanto tiempo Tomoyo venía haciendo vestidos para mí. Al principio, cuando éramos pequeñas, ella hizo, prácticamente, todo mi guardarropa. Pero por suerte, con el paso del tiempo, poco a poco ella pasó de hacerme todo lo que me ponía a únicamente vestidos.

Mis pensamientos van a Li… en la manera en la que él me besó. Cerré los ojos recordando cómo sus labios se sentían sobre los míos. ¡Dios! Yo estaba realmente sorprendida cuando él rozó sus labios con los míos. No pude moverme cuando él se separó, fue como si yo hubiese permanecido allí, esperando por su próximo beso.

Abrí mis ojos, horrorizada. No debería estar recordando, tengo que olvidar, como si el beso nunca hubiese ocurrido. Quiero decir, un beso puede tener resultados desastrosos. Especialmente cuando, de mi lado, la atracción está involucrada.

-"¿Sakura?" –la suave voz de Tomoyo interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-"¿Hmm?"

-"¿Han visto a Numi desde esa noche?"

Yo le había contado a Tomoyo nuestro pequeño incidente de camino al centro comercial, hace dos semanas. Ella estaba tan conmocionada como todos al enterarse de que Li estaba casado.

Fruncí el seño. –"No y ahora tengo curiosidad. Según lo que me dijo Li, Numi debería haber estado todo el tiempo alrededor tratando de convencerlo para que se quede con ella".

Tomoyo se puso de pie y examinó lo que había hecho hasta ahora. –"Hmm… mangas largas estarían perfectas…" –murmuró para sí misma. Entonces me miró. –"¿Te molestaría si ella viniera muy a menudo tratando de convencer a Li?"

Resoplé. –"¡Por supuesto que lo haría! Sería tan molesto y…"

-"No, quiero decir ¿te molestaría si Numi, estando alrededor, intentara volver a tomar a Li… en general?"

La miré confundida y ella continuó. –"Es decir, Numi fue el primer amor y mujer de Li. Un primer amor suele ser difícil de olvidar, incluso si los tiempos difíciles los han forzado a separarse. Y a veces la gente puede olvidar los errores porque esa persona fue su primer amor".

Tomoyo ni nadie más, sabía acerca de lo que Li me había contado. Así que por supuesto, Tomoyo cree que la causa del divorcio fue por el engaño de Numi.

Pero yo aún no podía comprender lo que Tomoyo estaba hablando, así que seguí mirándola desconcertada. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

-"No importa".

El llamado de mi puerta nos interrumpe. Tomoyo caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. No pude contener el leve rubor en mis mejillas cuando la puerta abierta develó a Li.

-"Bennett finalmente obtuvo los nombres de las personas del restaurante". –afirmó. Yo dejé de lado cualquier sentimiento personal, y volví a mi modelo profesional.

-"Bien, era hora. ¿Bennett está aquí?"

-"Sip, esperando abajo".

-"Bueno, entonces vete para que yo pueda sacarme esto".

-"¿Por qué? Eso hace que resalte tu trasero maravillosamente".

Crucé mis brazos y me voltee de lleno hacia él para mirar directamente a sus ojos. Pero yo sabía que la verdadera razón era porque quería ocultar mi trasero de él. –"Pensé que ibas a dejar de hacer comentarios sobre mi culo".

-"Nunca dije que lo haría. Pensé que ya no te molestaban mis comentarios".

-"No me molestan". –solté bruscamente.

-"Entonces ¿Por qué te enojaste?"

Apreté mis puños. –"¡Vete!"

Comenzó a reír mientras se alejaba. Estampé mi pie cuando Tomoyo cerró la puerta. Pero luego gruñí cuando me di cuenta de algo.

-"¡Maldición, lo está haciendo de nuevo!" –susurré.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" –me preguntó Tomoyo.

-"Cada vez que sucede algo personal entre nosotros, al igual que cuando algo de nuestro pasado es revelado, él tiende a insultarme o molestarme para olvidar todo lo personal que sucedió entre nosotros. Supongo que esa es su manera de decirme que no quiere hablar de ello nunca más". –suspiré. –"Él quiere que olvidemos nuestro beso".

Tomoyo asintió en comprensión.

-"Rápido, quítame esto antes de que comiencen a hablar sin mi".

**(Minutos más tarde: planta baja)**

Me acomodé en el sofá, ahora llevaba un par de pantalones blancos y una camiseta. Li se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá y Tomoyo se ubicó en el otro sofá con Bennett. Estaba un poco confundida por el hecho de que a pesar de que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de Li, no estaba ruborizándome como una idiota. Supongo que era porque él estaba actuando tan lejano como si el beso no hubiese tenido ningún efecto en él. yo tampoco quería actuar como si el beso me hubiera afectado.

No es que me había afectado, en primer lugar.

Bennett tenía un sobre en sus manos, creo que era la lista de personas que estaban en el restaurante Estrella de Cristal, el día en que Numi decidió gritar en frente de todo el mundo que nuestro matrimonio era un fraude. Aún no entendía cómo ella pudo abofetear a Li, después de haber oído lo que le hizo a ese bebé, yo quería _patearle_ el trasero.

-"¿Qué fue lo que tomó tanto tiempo para conseguir los nombres?" –pregunté.

-"La camarera no podía recordar a todas las personas, así que tuve que ir con el gerente y pedirle que me imprimiera la lista de los recibos que tenían esa noche. Eso fue algo que me tomó tiempo". –él abrió el sobre y sacó unos trozos de papel. –"Después de mostrarle la lista a la camarera, ella dijo que había alguien enojado o de ánimo perturbado; marcamos a las personas con resaltador".

Nos dio los papeles a Li y a mí. Hice una mueca; casi la mitad de las personas estaban con resaltador. Esto no iba a ser fácil.

El timbré sonó y me levanté para a tenderlo. Abrí la puerta y casi la cierro de un portazo, nuevamente. Este no era un buen día.

-"¿Qué demonios quieres?" –gruñí.

Numi estaba ahí, con una postura que supuestamente la mostraría dominante. Pero que lo único que hacía, era parecer estúpida.

-"Estoy buscando a _mi esposo_".

-"Firma los papeles de divorcio y no seré más tu esposo". –escuché la voz de Li.

Numi apretó los labios. –"Yo pensé que… que tú tomaste conciencia".

Rolé mis ojos. Dios bendito, esta mujer tenía la esperanza que algo iba a suceder.

-"Y _yo_ pensé que _tú_ habías tomado conciencia". –replicó Li empujándome suavemente con su brazo. Yo no iba a luchar. Esta era su batalla, no la mía.

-"¡Maldición Xiao Lang! ¿No puedes sólo olvidar el condenado pasado?"

-"Eso será el día en que tú dejes de ser una ramera y dejes de amar el dinero más que a mí. En otras palabras, nunca".

Los labios de Numi se convirtieron en una línea delgada. –"Yo me disculpé…"

-"Eso no hace una mierda. No hará que yo te perdone, no hará que el mundo deje de girar, no va a cambiar el pasado. Así que _deja de intentar_".

-"Xiao Lang, no voy a dejar de tratar de recuperarte".

-"Vete Ling, y déjame sólo".

-"Nunca".

-"No tienes otra opción".

Vi cuando Li azotó la puerta y caminé lentamente a su lado. –"¿Estás bien?" –pregunté suavemente.

Sacudió la cabeza dándose vuelta. –"Nunca estaré bien hasta que esto no se acabe". –dijo pausadamente mientras caminaba de vuelta al living. Me quedé allí por un momento antes de seguir.

**(Tercera persona)**

Ling gruñó y se dio la vuelta caminando lejos de la casa. Pero entonces se interrumpió cuando vio que alguien caminaba delante de ella. No estaba de buen humor, por lo que no se molestó en ser cortés, en primer lugar, no era que ella fuera muy educada.

-"Fuera de mi camino". –ordenó.

-"¿No tienes modales?" –preguntó el hombre.

-"Sí, pero no cuando se trata de gente que se mete en mi camino".

-"He oído que Li está intentando divorciarse de ti".

Ling se sonrojó por la humillación. Un hombre que se estuviera divorciando de ella, era definitivamente, una causa para que la gente riera.

-"Y que tú le estas rogando para que regrese a ti". –continuó él con diversión en la voz.

-"Yo no ruego". –dijo Ling arrastrando las palabras.

Él se encogió de hombros. –"No te sientas tan humillada. Creo que puedo servirte para que puedas conseguirlo de nuevo".

Ling se cruzó de brazos. –"¿Por qué querría que tú me ayudaras?"

-"Porque él se entrometió en mi camino. No me pidas explicaciones. Sólo sé que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a conseguirlo".

Ling entrecerró los ojos, no sabía si ella podía confiar en ese hombre. Pero si él estaba dispuesto a ayudar…

-"Estaré a cargo de lo que iremos a hacer". –afirmó Ling.

El hombre simplemente se encogió de hombros. –"Está bien por mí, siempre y cuando me digas tu nombre".

-"Ling _Li_" –dijo ella extendiendo su mano para que él la besara.

Una lenta sonrisa apareció en los labios del hombre cuando agarró su mano. –"Kiyo Tsuchida". –se presentó a sí mismo antes de besar su mano. –"Con mi ayuda, Li será tuyo".

Ling sonrió con malicia. –"Él _es_ mío y siempre será mío"

**Sakura P.V.O**

**(Martes)**

Incliné mi cabeza un poco esperando que la mujer delante de mí encontrara lo que estaba buscando. Me estaba poniendo incómoda, quería regresar a donde Li estaba sentado en esta heladería. Estábamos discutiendo otra vez de John Doe y de lo que íbamos a hacer. Todavía no había señal de nuestro pequeño sistema que seguía el régimen de asesinatos de John Doe, éste debió haber provocarlo de alguna manera. Yo sabía que él notó lo que hicimos Li y yo, todos lo saben. Apuesto a que incluso las personas que odian los chimes saben lo que hicimos.

-"¡Maldición! Esto está tomando una eternidad". –murmuré bajito.

-"En serio". –escuché una voz detrás de mí. Miré atrás. Era un hombre, como de mi edad, con cabello más claro que el de Li y ojos más oscuros que los de él. –"Lo único que quiero es un helado".

-"Yo sólo quiero un banana Split". –respondí.

-"¿Qué es exactamente lo que busca la mujer?"

Me encogí de hombros. –"No sé".

-"Mira, no me importa lo que esté buscando, sólo el tiempo que le lleve conseguirlo". –vino una voz exasperada detrás del hombre. Era un hombre pasando los veinte de cabello rubio y ojos azul pálido.

Le sonreí suavemente. –"Si tú lo decías un poco más fuerte, ella probablemente te habría escuchado".

El hombre se encogió de hombros y yo lo miré. Lucía familiar.

Tablas de surf.

La sola palabra me recordó que él era el chico de la playa, el que me estaba mirando. Pero él había mirado para otro lado cuando Li me tomó de la mano.

-"De todos modos, viendo que estaremos aquí por un buen rato, podríamos presentarnos. Soy Ryuji Kobyashi". –declaró el rubio.

-"Kodai Tatsumi". –dijo el otro.

Me miraron expectantes.

-"Sakura Kinomoto". –dije.

Kobyashi sonrió. –"He oído hablar de ti. Algo sobre un casamiento con un anciano que tenía otras seis esposas y casi veinte hijos".

Parpadee. Wow ¿qué era lo que esta gente estaba diciendo?

-"¡Eso es… bazar!" –fue todo lo que pude decir.

Tatsumi sólo asintió. –"Realmente no lo creo. Pero había algo más que hablaba sobre que tú estabas encubierta. ¿Es esa la verdadera?"

Sabía que no podía decir algo así cosas por el estilo. El chismoseo era algo, la que confirmaba el chisme era otra cosa.

-"No estoy obligada a hablar sobre los casos. Lo siento".

Ellos sacudieron la cabeza, dejando de lado mis disculpas.

-"No te preocupes. ¡Ah! ¡Ella se va!" –me di la vuelta y vi que la anciana se iba. Caminé hacia el mostrador y ordené dos bananas Split, esperé unos minutos antes de que me dieran dos compoteras de cristal hechas exclusivamente para servir las bananas Split.

-"Nos vemos por ahí". –dijeron Kobyashi y Tatsumi mientras yo me dirigía a mi mesa. Los miré y les sonreí antes de apresurarme hacia Li. Dejé los helados en la mesa y me senté.

-"Te tomó mucho tiempo". –se burló Li. Fruncí el seño.

-"Lo siento, señor _Arrogante-bestia-en-un-hombre_, pero la fila fue interrumpida por una anciana".

-"Te dije que no deberíamos haber venido aquí".

-"Oh, cállate y come tu maldita banana Split". –levanté mi barbilla. –"Me aseguré de ponerle mucho jarabe de chocolate para hacer que se te seque la garganta".

Él simplemente sonrió. –"¡Muchas gracias!"

Parpadee.

-"Como ves, tengo debilidad por el chocolate, y yo también me aseguro de ponerle mucho jarabe de chocolate a los helados o a la banana Split".

Mi quijada cayó.

-"Así que… ¿Quiénes eran esos chicos con los que estabas hablando?" –preguntó casualmente mientras en sus ojos revoloteaba una emoción que no pude leer.

-"Kodai Tatsumi y Ryuji Kobyashi. Ellos…"

-"Repite sus nombres".

Fruncí el seño. –" Kodai Tatsumi y Ryuji Kobyashi".

Él comenzó a sacar los documentos que estaban esparcidos sobre la mesa antes de agarrar la lista de las personas que estaban en el restaurante Estrella de Cristal. Miró los nombres y luego maldijo.

-"¿Qué pasa?" –pregunté con cautela.

Él simplemente me miró y volteó el papel para que yo pudiera verlo. Le di un vistazo a los nombres y mis ojos se ampliaron.

Justo en el centro de la página estaban sus nombres.

Y estaban resaltados.

-"Demonios". –susurré cuando el puso el papel sobre la mesa.

-"Tú accidentalmente no les dijiste nada sobre…"

-"Sólo mi nombre. Me preguntaron sobre si yo estaba encubierta, pero les dije que no se me permitía decir algo como eso".

Él asintió. –"Ellos ya no están aquí". –miré a la fila y era cierto, se habían ido.

-"No los veremos de nuevo. No podemos responder o mencionar cosas que son personales".

Asentí mientras un escalofrío recorría mi columna vertebral. Ahora teníamos tres posibles sospechosos, incluyendo al hombre de cabello rubio, del cual aún no sabíamos el nombre.

Y aún nos queda recorrer la mitad de la ciudad para inspeccionar a los demás sospechosos.

En momentos como estos ¡Odio ser una investigadora privada!

**Shaoran P.V.O**

**(Jueves)**

Siempre he odiado las fiestas de lujo, sobre todo porque odiaba usar esmoquin. Y ahora tenía que usar uno para esta fiesta. Realmente no planeaba ir en lo absoluto. Sólo dije que lo haría para poder molestar a Kinomoto. Pero cuando Bennett dijo que en esta fiesta podrían estar invitadas algunas de las personas que estaban resaltadas en la lista, era evidente que no tenía más remedio que ir.

Estaba ocupado tratando de hacer el nudo de mi corbata cuando Kinomoto entró a mi habitación. La miré a través del espejo, ella parecía que estaba conteniendo la risa.

-"¿No puedes hacer el nudo de la corbata?"

Gruñí. –"Esta estúpida cosa. Deberían hacer corbatas más sencillas para nosotros".

Kinomoto sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia adelante. –"_Es fácil_".

Resoplé. –"Como sea". –se dirigió a mí y comenzó a hacer el nudo. Fruncí el seño al ver que ella lo hacía como una experta. –"¿Cómo puede ser que tú puedas hacerlo?"

-"Porque es fácil". –dijo concentrándose en el nudo. Observé como ella estiraba de los bordes hasta volverlo perfecto. Se regresó para inspeccionarlo. –"Listo". –dijo con orgullo.

Rolé mis ojos. Pero entonces mis ojos pararon en lo que ella usaba. Era blanco y llegaba hasta el suelo. Tenía mangas largas, deliberadamente largas hasta sus brazos y manos; había una abertura en la parte delantera de su muñeca, mientras que la palma de su mano estaba cubierta por un material que finalizaba como la punta de un diamante. Tenía cuello cuadrado, y ella estaba usando un collar con una esmeralda colgando de la cadena.

-"Llamarás la atención". –dije antes de que pudiera pararme a mí mismo.

Parpadeó y se encogió de hombros. –"Reclámale a Tomoyo. Ella lo hizo". –ella me pasó y se miró en el espejo. Fruncí el entrecejo cuando miré su espalda. La parte trasera de su vestido terminaba en su cintura, también en forma de diamante, dejando al descubierto su espalda. Y aunque su cabello estuviera suelto, sólo llegaba hasta los hombros, por lo que no cubría nada. Oh, sí, ella iba a llamar la atención.

Y eso no me gustó ni un poco.

-"Reclámale a Tomoyo". –declaró Kinomoto. La miré a través del espejo y noté que estaba mirándome. Supongo que sabía lo que yo estaba pensando.

-"Kinomoto ¿No crees que unas cabezas se voltearán cuando te vean? ¿No piensas que quizás John Doe volteará su cabeza cuando te vea? Tú no debes llamar la atención…"

-"Reclámale a Tomoyo". –repitió cuando se volteó hacia mi. –"Eriol y Tomoyo están esperando abajo, así que mueve tu trasero".

Sonreí burlón cuando ella comenzó a alejarse. –"Nah, me gusta como tú mueves tu trasero".

Me envió una mirada molesta por sobre su hombro antes de abandonar la habitación. Supongo que no se siente tan bien con mis comentarios como me había hecho creer.

Dios, esa mujer es única. Nunca conocí a ninguna como ella. Al principio, ella no me gustaba por su personalidad, pero luego… no sé cuando, pero su personalidad ya no me molestó, porque era la adecuada para ella. Y se explica por su pasado. No sé si estaré decepcionado o no, una vez que este caso se termine y ella no sea nunca más mi pareja.

-"¡Li, apúrate!" –gritó Kinomoto de abajo. Suspiré agarrando mi chaqueta para abandonar la habitación.

**(Hotel: Salón de baile)**

**7:30 de la noche**.

La limosina que rentó Hiiragizawa para todos nosotros, se detuvo delante del lujoso hotel. Abrí la puerta y salí; luego le extendí mi mano a Kinomoto. Ella la tomó y salió mirando el hotel. Solté su mano para hacer lo mismo con Daidouji. Me alejé de la puerta cuando Hiiragizawa salió. Él lucía herido.

-"¿Por qué no extendiste la mano para mí?" –preguntó simulando dolor.

Bufé. –"Porque soy un caballero menos cuando se trata de ti".

Sonrió caminando hacia adelante y tomando la mano de Daidouji en su brazo. Caminamos hasta las escaletas dentro del hotel.

-"Veamos… el salón de baile está a la derecha". –murmuró Hiiragizawa, y todos lo seguimos. Era mejor que él supiera dónde era, porque si nos perdíamos, no iba a dudar en lastimarlo.

Llegamos a unas puertas enormes. Una estaba abierta y vimos gente comiendo y bailando. Entramos, y el camarero nos guió cuando ya estuvimos en el interior.

-"¡Sakura! ¡Tomoyo!"

Miré a mi izquierda y vi a una mujer tan alta como Kinomoto, correr hacia nosotros. Su cabello era rojo y estaba recogido en un rodete. Llegó a Kinomoto y Daidouji y las abrazó sonriendo. Luego fue con Hiiragizawa. –"Oh, hola Eriol ¿estás teniendo todos los cuidados con nuestra Tomoyo?"

-"¿Cómo puedes dudar de mí?" –cuestionó Hiiragizawa con una sonrisa.

-"No dudo de ti, estoy segura". –declaró la mujer para luego abrazarlo. Entonces se separó y me miró. Inclinó su cabeza. –"No creo que nos conozcamos. Soy Chiharu Mihara".

-"Shaoran Li".

Ella parpadeó y me miró. –"Escuché que tú y Sakura estaban trabajando encubiertos para capturar a un asesino serial. ¿Es cierto? ¿O realmente cometiste bigamia?"

-"Encubierto". –dije bajito, sólo para que ella pudiera escucharme. Suspiré. –"Mi verdadera esposa lo arruinó todo".

Se cruzó de brazos. –"No suenas feliz al referirte a tu esposa".

-"No tienes idea".

Ella miró a Kinomoto antes de que un hombre apareciera a su lado. Él miró a Mihara con amor, antes de mirarnos a nosotros.

-"¡Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol! ¡Que bien! Yo pensé que no vendrían".

-"Nunca nos perderíamos algo como esto". –dijo Daidouji. Entonces él me miró dándome un vistazo interrogante.

-"Yamazaki". –comenzó Mihara. –"Él es Shaoran Li, sí está encubierto. Li, él es mi prometido, Yamazaki Takashi".

Yo asentí y él hizo lo mismo.

-"¡Chiharu!" –vino una voz. Había venido de una mujer impresionante, de largo cabello rubio oscuro y ojos de un azul muy oscuro. Ella llevaba un vestido largo, rojo, strapless con aberturas en ambos lados.

-"Oh, hola, Lin". –dijo Mihara pero son una voz sin emoción. Esa 'Lin' me miró y luego miró a Mihara que suspiró.

-"Li, ella es Lin Tokumatsu, la secretaria de Eriol".

Le di un vistazo a Hiiragizawa, quien asintió confirmándolo. También vi la cara de Daidouji, ella parecía enojada. Me volví de nuevo a Tokumatsu, quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Hola, Li". –dijo suavemente. –"Encantada de conocerte".

No sabía como responderle a esta mujer. Sólo se diferenciar a dos tipos diferentes de mujeres: coquetas y seductoras (el 99,9 de mujeres que conocí); o toscas y rudas (que serían el 1… en otras palabras, Kinomoto). Pero esta mujer no era ni uno, ni otro.

Así que simplemente asentí. Ella inclinó su cabeza y por una fracción de segundo pude ver su expresión confundida, antes de que viniera un hombre y se la llevara del brazo lentamente, hacia la pista de baile. Ella me sonrió antes de ir con el hombre.

-"No dejes que sus juegos te engañen". –murmuró Kinomoto. –"Ella es como esa mujer, Shirley algo. Sólo que Tokumatsu tiende a ser dulce e inocente en su estrategia para captar a todos los hombres dentro de su radio".

Puedo suponer que Tokumatsu trató de hacer lo mismo con Hiiragizawa, eso explica por qué Daidouji parecía enojada.

Mihara entonces golpeó sus manos. –"Bueno ¡Tomoyo tú debes cantar para nosotros! Todos queremos que cantes".

-"Oh, lo siento, Chiharu pero mi garganta está un poco adolorida. Creo que cogeré un resfriado".

Mihara bajó el rostro, antes de que lo levantara nuevamente con los ojos brillantes. –"¡Entonces Sakura, tú debes hacernos los honores! ¡Eres tan buena como Tomoyo!"

Miré a Kinomoto. Nunca la he oído cantar antes, y ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de cantar. Estaba algo curioso, por lo que esperaba su respuesta.

-"Oh, Chiharu yo no…"

-"¡Por favor, Sakura! Tenía la esperanza de que alguna de ustedes dos pudiera cantar, y quiero que estas personas también te escuchen cantar".

Kinomoto se sentía atrapada. Suspiró y asintió. –"Muy bien, entonces".

-"¡Bien! Vayan a la mesa ocho". –señaló en dirección a una mesa vacía. –"Te iré a anunciar. Elige cualquier canción que te guste". –sonrió. –"Yamazaki prometió no decir mentiras esta noche, pero no confío en él, por lo que lo estoy manteniendo a raya a todo momento. Ven Yamazaki". –y ella lo arrastró lejos antes de que él pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

-"Ahora esta actuación sí va a llamar la atención". –dijo Kinomoto cuando comenzamos a caminar a la mesa.

-"Lo sé". –suspiré. Corrí una mano a través de mi cabello. –"Pero ¿qué podemos hacer? Tal vez la gente te vea y tú podrías averiguar quienes son, y entonces ver si están en la lista".

Ella asintió cuando Daidouji, Hiiragizawa y yo nos sentamos. Kinomoto se mantuvo de pie esperando el anuncio.

-"Señoras y señores". –anunció Mihara por el micrófono del escenario. La banda dejó de sonar y la gente en la pista de baile dejó de bailar para prestarle atención. –"Una de mis mejores amigas ha accedido a cantar para nosotros esta noche. Por favor, denle sus aplausos a ¡Sakura Kinomoto!"

El salón se llenó de aplausos y Kinomoto sonrió nerviosamente dirigiéndose hacia el escenario. Ella le susurró algo a Mihara en en oído. Ella asintió y se dirigió a la banda antes de alejarse.

-"Esta canción está dedicada a nuestra pareja, Yamasaki y Chiharu". –habló Kinomoto por el micrófono. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire cuando la banda comenzó a tocar una suave melodía.

"_Late at night when all the world is sleeping__**(Tarde a la noche, cuando todo el mundo está durmiendo)**_

_I stay up and think of you. __**(Me quedo levantada y pienso en ti)**_

_And I wish on a star that somewhere you are__…____**(Y deseo a una estrella que en donde quiera que estés tú…)**_

_Thinking of me too… __**(pienses también en mí)**_

'_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight __**(Por que yo esté soñando contigo esta noche)**_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight__**(Hasta mañana te mantendré fuertemente)**_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be__… __**(Y no hay lugar en el mundo en el que prefiera estar…)**_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me" __**(que aquí en mi habitación soñándo sobre tu y yo)**_

Yo estaba sorprendido por como su voz cantaba sus palabras. Ella tenía una voz hermosa, más hermosa de la que yo he sabido. Me preguntaba por qué ella nunca cantó en mi presencia; aunque es probablemente, una buena cosa para que yo me quedara sin palabras, de la misma forma en la que lo estoy ahora.

"_Wonder if you ever see me __**(Es un milagro si tú alguna vez me miras)**_

_And I wonder if you know I'm there__**(Y me pregunto si sabes que aquí estoy)**_

_If you looked in my eyes __**(Si tú miraras en mis ojos)**_

_Would you see what's inside __**(verías lo que hay dentro)**_

_Would you even care? __**(¿Te importaría?)**_

_I just wanna hold you close __**(Yo solo quiero tenerte cerca)**_

_But so far all I have are dreams of you __**(Pero hasta ahora, todo lo que tengo son sueños contigo)**_

_So I wait for the day __**(Así que espero por el día)**_

_And the courage to say how much I love you __**(Y tener el coraje decir lo mucho que te amo)**_

_Yes I do!" __**(¡Sí lo hago!)**_

Sonreí ligeramente al ver como ella se metía en la canción. En los primeros momentos era como si estuviera tiesa como una tabla, pero ahora ella estaba comenzando a mover sus caderas dándole un poco de ritmo a la canción. Las luces se concentraron en ella, y con ese vestido, parecía una cantante profesional cuando comenzó a cantar de nuevo el coro.

"_I'll be dreaming of you tonight__**(estaré soñando contigo esta noche)**_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight__**(hasta mañana te mantendré fuertemente)**_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be __**(Y no hay lugar en el mundo en el que prefiera estar)**_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me__**(más que en mi habitación)**_

"_Corazón"_

_(I can't stop dreaming of you) __**No puedo dejar de soñar contigo**_

"_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti"_

_(I can't stop dreaming) __**No puedo dejar de soñar**_

"_Cómo te necesito"_

_(I can't stop dreaming of you) __**No puedo dejar de soñar contigo**_

"_Mi amor, cómo te extraño"_

Me sorprendió escucharla cantar en español algunas partes. No creo que ella sepa algo de español. Pero por alguna razón, diciendo esas partes en español, su voz parecía única. Como no importaba en qué idioma cantara, eso hizo su canto aún más hermoso.

"_Late at night when all the world is sleeping __**(Tarde a la noche, cuando todo el mundo está durmiendo)**_

_I stay up and think of you __**(Me quedo despierta pensando en ti)**_

_And I still can't believe__**(Y aún no puedo creer…)**_

_That you came up to me and said "I love you" __**(que tú viniste a mí y dijiste: 'Te amo')**_

_I love you too!__**(¡Yo también te amo!)**_

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight __**(Ahora estoy soñando contigo esta noche)**_

_Till tomorrow and for all of my life__**(hasta mañana y por el resto de mi vida)**_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be __**(Y no hay lugar en el mundo en el que prefiera estar)**_

_Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly" __**(más que aquí, en mi habitación soñando contigo hasta el final)**_

Sonreí por la forma en que la gente parecía estar en un trance. Era como si ellos no quisieran moverse para no arruinar la paz que su voz dejaba en torno a la habitación cuando ella comenzaba a finalizar la canción.

"_Dreaming of you tonight__**(soñando contigo esta noche)**_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight__**(hasta mañana te mantendré fuertemente)**_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be __**(Y no hay lugar en el mundo en el que prefiera estar)**_

_Than here in my room __**(que aquí en mi habitación)**_

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight__**(Estaré soñando contigo esta noche)**_

_Endlessly __**(interminablemente)**_

_And I'll be holding you tight__**(Y te mantendré fuertemente)**_

_Dreaming...with you...tonight" __**(Soñando… contigo… esta noche)**_

La sala estalló en aplausos, cuando ella arrastraba las últimas palabras. La gente gritó por ella y yo sonreí cuando la vi sonrojarse y avergonzarse. Inmediatamente ella bajó del escenario y caminó a nuestra mesa.

**Sakura P.V.O**

¡Que vergüenza! Rara vez cantaba delante de gente. Tomoyo es la cantante, ella tiene mejor voz que yo, por lo que debería ser ella la que debería estar delante de todas esas personas. Caminé rápidamente pasando todas las mesas y me senté. Puse las manos en mis mejillas con la esperanza de que cubrieran mi sonrojo.

-"Impresionante, Kinomoto". –dijo Li. Yo lo miré y entrecerré mis ojos, a la espera de un insulto.

Pero, sorprendentemente, no dijo nada más. No sé por qué, pero la felicidad rebosaba mi interior, sabiendo que a él le gustó como canté. Miré hacia abajo, a mis manos, confundida. ¿Por qué demonios estaba feliz?

-"¡Oh, eso fue hermoso!" –escuché la voz de Chiharu, entonces unos brazos me envolvieron los hombros desde mi espalda. –"Gracias, Sakura".

Miré hacia atrás cuando ella me liberó. –"No fue nada". –dije agarrando una copa de champagne.

-"¿Qué quieres decir? Tú debes cantar otra canción y…"

Los gritos estallaron cuando sonó un disparo. El vidrio en mis manos se rompió derramando el líquido sobre mí. Escuché el grito de Chiharu cuando fui arrojada de mi silla al suelo. Miré a la persona que estaba encima de mí.

-"¿Estás bien?" –me preguntó Li. Simplemente asentí mientras sentía el sonido de más disparos. Vi por el piso, a través de la mesa y noté a Tomoyo y a Eriol. Tomoyo también estaba en el suelo con Eriol sobre ella para protegerla.

Luego miré toda la habitación tratando de ver de dónde provenían los disparos, pero viendo que yo estaba en el suelo y decenas de personas estaban corriendo tratando de escapar, no pude ver nada. Voltee mi cabeza hacia unos vidrios de cristal que estaba destrozada, esparciendo vidrios por todos lados. Dejé escapar un grito cuando cayó sobre mí y Li. Sus brazos se apretaron más fuerte contra mí y yo refugié mi rostro en su cuello.

Luego, los disparos se detuvieron. Sin el ruido de las armas, fui capaz de escuchar a mi propio corazón. Estaba latiendo rápidamente contra mi pecho. También podía sentir el corazón de Li. Y golpeaba tan rápido como el mío.

-"_¡Chiharu!_"

El grito me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y miré de dónde había venido. Mis ojos se abrieron. Yamasaki estaba en el piso aferrando contra su pecho el cuerpo de Chiharu en un charco de sangre.

Los ojos de ella estaban cerrados.

-"Oh, Dios, no". –susurré cuando Li salió de encima de mío. Me paré con dificultad y corrí hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Me arrodillé y me cercioré de su pulso.

Estaba ahí, apenas.

-"Fue el primer disparo". –susurró Yamasaki, su voz era gruesa. –"¡Maldición, le dispararon! No puedo perderla, Sakura. La amo tanto, no puedo perderla".

-"No vas a perderla". –dije con firmeza, pero ni yo estaba segura de lo que decía. Miré a Tomoyo y vi que estaba marcando algo en su teléfono celular.

Volví a mirar a Yamasaki. Mi corazón se rompió por lo que veía. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Él siempre era tan controlado, calmado, siempre seguro. Pero ahora parecía confundido y asustado.

-"Por favor, Chiharu, abre los ojos". –susurró. –"Por favor, bebé. Nunca más diré otra mentira si sólo abres los ojos".

No podía tragar con ese nudo en mi garganta. Recé para no perder a otras de las personas que amaba.

**(Hospital)**

**(Una hora más tarde)**

Tomoyo, Eriol, Li y yo estábamos sentados en la sala de espera, esperando noticias de Chiharu. Tomoyo estaba acostada en dos asientos, su cabeza en el regazo de Eriol. Ella parecía aturdida y asustada.

Demonios, yo también tengo miedo. Estoy tan tiesa como una tabla, sentada en una silla, mirando la puerta de acceso a la sala de operaciones. No pude evitar sentirme culpable. Sentía que esa bala era para mí, no para ella. Yo debería estar en esa sala. Chiharu tenía tanto aquí, habrían tantas cosas que dejaría atrás si moría.

-"Hey, ella estará bien". –vino una voz calma a mi lado. Yo sabía que era la de Li.

-"Tiene que estarlo". –dije, pero incluso pude oír la agitación de mi voz. Entonces sentí a mis hombros siendo empujados y mi cabeza aterrizó en su hombro, su brazo se envolvió a mi alrededor.

-"Lo estará". –confirmó.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo toma sacar una bala?"

-"No tengo ni idea".

Creo que estuvimos en la misma posición otros diez minutos hasta que las puertas se abrieron. Me enderecé y me puse de pie, esperando que Yamazaki se enfocara en nosotros. Él parecía aturdido.

-"¿Yamazaki? ¿Está bien?" –pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

-"Ellos sacaron la bala… ella está bien…" –suspiré con alivio, pero aún Yamazaki parecía aturdido.

-"¿Qué pasa, Yamazaki?"

-"Chiharu está bien". –repitió. –"Y… nuestro bebé está bien…"

Parpadee sorprendida.

-"¿C-Chiharu está e-embarazada?" –preguntó Tomoyo.

Él asintió. –"Yo no sabía, hasta que el médico me dijo que por la bala descubrió al bebé".

Miré a Tomoyo y ella me miró. Entonces escuchamos un ruido. Miramos a Yamazaki, pero él ya no estaba parado. Estaba en el suelo, inconsciente.

Él se desmayó.

Tomoyo y Eriol se apresuraron a él y comenzaron a golpearle la mejilla, tratando de revivirlo.

Sonreí ligeramente. Pero mi sonrisa desapareció cuando me voltee a mirar a Li, quien estaba quieto.

-"¿Quién comenzaría a disparar durante una fiesta de compromiso?" –pregunté. –"Entiendo si ellos querían dispararme a mí, pero entonces ¿por qué no lo hicieron en un callejón o en…?"

-"¿Qué quieres decir con que entiendes si ellos querían dispararte?" –interrumpió Li.

Le di una mirada de obviedad. –"¿Para quién más sería? Quiero decir, casi me golpeó".

-"Sí, pero no fue intencionado para ti. Fue para Mihara".

Le di una mirada llena de confusión. –"Pero… ¿quién le dispararía a Chiharu? Ella no tiene enemigos…"

-"Pero tú sí".

Ahora yo estaba perdida. ¿De qué hablaba?

Por mi expresión, él suspiró y extendió su brazo con la palma de la mano hacia arriba. En su mano había un pedazo de papel doblado.

-"Esto estaba sobre la mesa, lo recogí cuando salimos del edificio para venir aquí".

Abrí el papel. En la parte superior decía las iniciales J.D.

-"John Doe". –susurré, comenzando a leer el pequeño mensaje.

'_La culpabilidad es algo que no podemos dejar de sentir cuando alguien sale herido por nuestra causa' J.D._

Li tenía razón. La bala era para Chiharu. Pero John Doe tenía la esperanza de que me causara el efecto de la culpabilidad por el hecho de castigar a Chiharu por lo que hicimos Li y yo.

Y, demonios que funcionaba. Es que me siento culpable.

Maldito John Doe.

_**Continuará…**_

**¡huy, huy, huy huy…! Las cosas se ponen complicadas! ¡dios! Cada vez se pone mejor.**

**Jejejeje, sé que comencé cambiando de tema U.u y siento mucho haberme retrasado, pero es que estoy súper ocupada con todo el tema de que comenzaré la U y todo el lío. Perdón, en serio, yo soy lectora y no puedo aguantar. Por cierto, hablando de que soy lectora aún tengo muchos comentarios atrasados que dejar, es que últimamente no pude estar casi nada en la compu… en fin. Sólo quiero avisarles que a partir de ahora las actualizaciones serán cada dos semanas, y no se enojen si tardo un día o dos más… mi tiempo se está reduciendo a muy escasas horas. T-T ¡no me odien!**

**Jejeje… saliendo del drama patético y poco elaborado que formé… XD hola, los saludo en este nuevo capítulo traducido ¿qué tal? Jajaja, fue gracioso ¡¡y hubo BESO!! Siii, al fue un avance entre esos dos, ya hacía falta… los capítulos a partir de ahora se pondrán mas interesantes. ¿vieron lo sobre protector que es Shao? Se le tiró encima… ¡¡yo también quiero!! XD jajajajjaa.**

**Ah, bueno en cuanto a la canción que cantó Sakura se llama "Dreaming of You" y es de Selena. Goddess of Destiny no la había nombrado, y tuve que buscarla porque la verdad no tenía idea de cuál era, así que en el ares puse mil frases hasta que di con la correcta ¿y adivinen qué? Fue la última que puse XD jjaja, y tendría que haber sido la primera… o.ó jejejeje… u.ú bueno, no me culpen.**

**Bueno, me despido porque tengo que dormir, y no sin antes agradecerle a Geovis que siempre revisa los capis, y a Goddess Aeris ( dios, chica que historias las tuyas!!) XD les recomiendo para el que no leyó sus historias, son muy buenas. Amiga, espero que no te molestes n.n**

**Por último, ya que esto es mi único medio para comunicarme XD Florencia!! Cuando tengas un capítulo mándamelo, estoy que me muero! No tengo tiempo para conectarme pero si para leer!! Vamos amiga que me voy a hacer vieja XD jajajaja, me muero por un nuevo capi…**

**Ahora sí. Espero que a todos les haya gustado el capi tanto como a mí.**

**Besotes y cuídense!! ;)**


End file.
